The Trials of Tahno
by Shadowsnake89
Summary: Two months after the defeat of Amon, Tahno gets his life back together. But his journey through this world from this point on will be filled with love, danger, tragedy, and a little humor along the way in this set of tales chronicling the life and times of the Pro-bending champ.
1. Chapter 1

"This…sucks." Ming says as he hammers a nail into the roof of a building on Air Temple Island. After the Equalists' defeat two months ago there was plenty of work and repairs that needed to be done. He is joined by his fellow Wolfbats, Shaozu, and of course team captain, Tahno.

"Well you better get used to it, because until they fix up the arena we're gonna be doing lame jobs like this for the foreseeable future." Tahno says as he attempts to smash a nail in, it being extremely clear that manual labor was not their forte. All around the three workers are laboring tirelessly to complete the work, not just on the island, but across Republic City. As they continue they hear the lunch bell ring.

"Woo-hoo, it's lunch time." Shaozu shouts as he heads toward the ladder to the ground. "I got to hand it to those air acolytes, they know good food."

"Yeah, except the whole no meat thing. What's up with that, right Tahno?" Ming says as their leader gives no response. "Tahno?" the two look up to see him staring off in the distance. They turn their heads to see Avatar Korra with her friends walking up the stairs to the lunch area. Among them, Shaozu and Ming can clearly see Asami Sato, the beautiful daughter of Hiroshi Sato, the man, outside of Amon, that they held responsible for their bending being taken away. Fortunately for them the Avatar was able to restore them along with every other victim of the masked man. They then witness Tahno head down the ladder with more speed than they have ever seen him move as he heads toward the group.

"Check it out, the boss is getting back in the groove." Shaozu says chuckeling

"Yeah, I mean who could blame him? Asami is the most drop dead gorgeous girl I've ever seen. If it wasn't Tahno, I'd totally earthbend him into a sink hole and make my move."

"I hear that." Shaozu says as the two watch him. They are completely surprised when he walks right passed Asami to talk to Korra.

"Hey there…Tahno." Korra says, surprised that the obnoxious Wolfbat captain is talking to her at all.

"Hey their Uh-vat…Korra." He finds it strange to not call her by the little mocking name he made up for her and addressing her by her name. "I-well me and the guys just wanted to thank you again for, you know giving us back our bending and all and if you're ever up for a rematch."

He finds himself cut off by the Fire Ferret captain, Mako as he puts his arm around Korra with a smile. "We'll consider it."

"As long as there's no more icing, illegal headshots, or any other fowl play we are in!" Mako's annoying brother Bolin says as he jumps up with joy.

"Maybe, I mean I really need to focus on refining my airbending before I step back in the ring. Thanks for the offer though." Korra says.

"Now if you'll excuse us, I've worked up an appetite bigger than a lion turtle." The earthbending brother says as the group heads out. Tahno bows his head in embarrassment, something he rarely ever showed. Ming walks next to him and makes a whistling sound then makes a small explosion noise at the end. "Bombed!" he says laughing. "And seriously, the Avatar, out of all girls on the planet you can get?"

"Yeah, I doubt she's worth it." Shaozu chimes in.

"Oh she's worth it. Gentlemen, I vow that before this day is done, she will be mine." Tahno says as he raises his arm dramatically.

"But we can still have lunch right?" Shaozu says, ruining the entire scene.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Tahno and his team are back at work on the island as he proposes his plan to his friends holding a large bouquet of flowers. "Alright boys, todays the day I do the unthinkable, I go after a girl instead of the usual process."

"Yeah girls usually throw themselves at you, but seriously are you sure about this? There are plenty of other fish in the sea." Ming says as he and Shaozu head toward their assignment for the day.

"Of course there are. But Korra's special. I can't explain it but there's something different about her, and I don't plan on letting her be the one that got away." Tahno says confidently, taking in a breath of the flowers as he walks off.

"Twenty Yuan says he doesn't get her by the end of the day." Shaozu wagers.

"Double says he doesn't even reach the door." Ming says humorously.

Tahno walks confidently down the pathway and spots Korra entering the women's dormitory. He stealthily follows her inside, losing sight of her as he enters. He walks around the corner and sees a door slide shut. "Alright Uh-vatar, prepare yourself." He says quietly as he moves over to the door, knocking first then swiftly swings the door open and stands confidently, only to be greeted by Councilman Tenzin's wife Pema, who is holding her infant son Rohan. The two stand in stunned silence for a moment before shear embarrassment compels the water bender to speak. "Oh, uh Ms. Pema ma'am I was just uh, coming to uh, thank you and Councilman Tenzin for allowing us the um, opportunity to…work here on this lovely island and thank you and the acolytes for providing those delicious meals every day. So I'll just leave this here and get back to work." He says as he places the flowers down on a table and heads out as quickly as possible.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Ming and Shaozu laugh hysterically as Tahno, having arrived back several minutes ago, sits next to them as they work on handing materials to some of the other workers. "Oh man, I can only imagine the look on your face."

"Yeah, yeah, he was probably all like this." Shaozu says stretching his face out narrowly like Tahno's with his mouth hanging open as Ming continues to laugh at the expression.

"Alright, knock it off." He says as he comes up behind them and punches the two in the back of the head. "I may be down but Tahno is never out." He says as he presents another batch of flowers, even more extravagant than the last and heads off. He spots Korra again, this time headed toward the training area. She vanishes behind a rock as he slips around the edge and sees a shadow around the corner. "Alright Tahno this is it. Don't blow it just act and she's all yours." He says to himself as he jumps out presenting the flowers. He opens his eyes in horror to see not Korra, but her teammates Mako and Bolin. The pause this time is even longer than before as the three stare with no words being spoken. "I-uh, thought I'd come by to…give you these as…a peace offering hope there's no hard feelings about the tournament and such, hope to see you in the ring, bye." He says dashing off as fast as he can, leaving the brothers looking at the flowers he left behind.

"Well that was nice of him." Bolin says happily.

"Oh-my-gosh, you're terrible at this." Shaozu says laughing as he and Ming take their shots at their leader, who sits dejectedly in the corner as they eat lunch. He then jumps up smashing the fire bender's face in his food. He then walks off with yet another, larger bouquet.

"Well, there he goes again. Sixty Yuan says he blows it epically." Ming says

"You're on." Shaozu says, licking the food from his face.

This time Tahno spots the Avatar headed toward the meditation area and stays close so as not to lose her again. He tip-toes around the side of a huge boulder and takes in a deep breath. "No more misfires, time to tell her how you really feel. No holding back." he jumps out, bent on one knee, the flowers pushed fully forward as he opens up. "I love you. I've loved you from the first moment I laid eyes on you. I know I may act like a jerk sometime but deep down I'm a great guy and I know we'd be perfect together. You gave me new reason to live and no matter what happens, I'll always love you. I love you and I always want to be with you!" he opens his eyes as the huge smiles on his face quickly fades as he sees Tenzin and his children in front of him seated for meditation with no sign of Korra. "I should go." He says flatly and weakly as he places the flowers down and quietly walks away.

He arrives back with his friends who laugh even louder this time. "The old man really is patient if he didn't blast you off the cliff." Ming says as he and Shaozu joke back and forth as the three board the boat to the mainland.

"Ah, shut-up." Tahno says as he leans on the railing overlooking the sea as the boat begins to disembark. Just then they spot a figure in the sky approaching the ship.

"It's a bird." Ming says

"It's an Equalist aircraft!" Shaozu says as he ducks for cover. The figure then lands on the boat. It is none other than the Councilman's second daughter Ikki. "Oh, no wait it's just that air bender kid." He says as he stands back up, a bit embarrassed.

The girl runs over to Tahno and jumps into his arms and kisses him on the cheek as he stands confused. "Yes, yes, yes." She says constantly.

"Uh, yes what?" Tahno asks.

"I will marry you." she says with a bright smile. "I really, really, really like you too and think you'd make a really good husband. Do you think I'd make a great wife? You must or else you wouldn't have said it. Daddy says I have to wait till I'm older. Then we can get married in a huge temple and live in a floating castle in the sky and live happily forever and ever and ever." She says excitedly not even taking a breath.

"Uh yeah, great." Tahno says stumbling over his words.

"Well I have to go now. Until we meet again my love." She says as she blows him a kiss and flies back to the island on her glider.

Tahno looks over at his teammates. "Not a word." He then falls to his knees.

"What're you going to do now?" Shaozu asks.

"Only one thing he can do, wait and hope she either forgets or she mellows with age." Ming retorts laughing.

"One more word out of either of you." The water bender says now clearly fed up with them. The three look back at the island as they see the young air bender waving goodbye to her 'love'. Shaozu and Ming decide to get one more in by making kissing sounds. "That's it, I warned you!" the water bender leaps on both of them as the other passengers watch the struggle on the way back to Republic City.


	3. Chapter 3

Two months later.

Tahno is standing with the large group of workers who have been a part of the city's rebuilding efforts. As he stands among theme he sees several people take the stage in front of the group. He spots the city council, including the newly elected Northern Water Tribe representative, a young woman who, too many of the mean in the crowd is a welcome change from Tarrlok. He also spots the reinstated Chief of police, Lin Bei Fong. But the one person that catches his eye, Avatar Korra is standing next to her air bending teacher. He tenses up as he can't stand the fact that he has been unable to tell her how he feels as well as the fact that he hasn't been able to make his move on account of Mako.

As he ponders his thoughts Chief Bei Fong takes the podium, speaking over the mic to the crowd. "We'd like to start by commending all of you who have given their time and energy in the rebuilding efforts. There is a great deal more to be done in the city in the wake of Amon's revolution, but I feel confident that we are close to returning to our normal lives. And at the request of the council I would like to announce that we are establishing a special board for the benefit of all the city's citizens, both benders and non-benders, so that no one's needs are neglected." The speech goes on but Tahno could care less as he focuses on the water tribe girl. The proceedings finally finish as the large crowd clap and after a few minutes disperse. Tahno notices Korra talking to an older man with grey hair and a similarly colored beard. He notices the fire bender is not around and decides to make his move.

"How's it going Avatar? I was hoping to get a chance to talk to you." he says with a sly smile.

"Oh hey Tahno, it was great seeing you again Gommu, talk to you later." She says as the older man says his goodbyes. "So what did you need, I haven't seen you around for a while. And Ikki can't stop talking about you for some reason."

Tahno chuckles with a bit of disappointment in his voice. "Yeah, it seems she's really taken a liking to me. I uh, just wanted to thank you again for taking down Amon. I and a lot of other people are sleeping a lot better now that he's not around."

"Well between you and me, I'd sleep better if we had him in chains instead of on the loose somewhere." She says as she looks to the ground in shame for letting Amon, or rather Noatak escape.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about it. He can't run forever, anyway even if he is still loose everyone knows who he is, and more important, they know what he is. If not for you there'd be a lot less benders in this world." He says reassuringly as he places his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks pretty boy. That means a lot." She says as she looks up at him with a bright smile. Before anything else can be said the two are interrupted by a loud voice.

"Tahno, hey Tahno." Shaozu says as he rushes up behind the water bender. He then spots Korra as a visibly annoyed Tahno turns to him. "Oh, uh ahem, I just got a call from Ming. They've decided to reopen the Pro-bending arena and they want us to play an exhibition match at the grand reopening in two weeks."

"That's great, congratulations you guys." Korra says excitedly. "So who are you playing against?"

"The Si Wong Skunk-Bears, this is their premiere in the league." The fire bender says.

"They better appreciate the spot light while they can, because once we're done with them the Capital City Cat-Gator's will put up more of a fight." Tahno says, slipping back into his cocky characteristics.

"Well I should let you guys get going. You probably have a lot of training to do. See you guys at the reopeining." Korra says as she walks of.

Tahno and Shaosu stand side to side looking forward. "Did I just ruin the perfect moment?" the fire bender asks.

"Yes, yes you did."

"I should probably start running now huh?"

"Yes, yes you should." Shaozu takes off in the opposite direction of his captain. As Tahno sighs about his current situation he is bumped into by a man wearing a long coat whose face is covered by a large hat. "Hey watch it pal." He looks down to notice an envelope with his name on it. He opens it and reads the letter inside which reads: "Meet me at Central City Station tonight at 11 sharp at terminal 3. Don't be late." Tahno tucks the letter away and heads for home.

After a night of intensive training with his team, Tahno says his goodbyes and heads for the station. As he approaches terminal 3 he spots a man in the corner of the area with the collar of his coat covering his face. "I expect you have a good reason for calling me out here at this hour. I hope it's not for an autograph, 'cause that'll cost you fifteen Yuan." The man laughs at the notion. "Something funny?"

"Just wondering if everyone where you come from is so cocky."

"What do you mean where I come from?" Tahno says a bit surprised.

"Let's just say we did a little digging and found out some interesting history on you, history that I'm sure your fans would find rather interesting."

"What do you want?"

"Straight to the point I like that. So here's the thing, the Skunk-Bears are new, fresh talent and my employer wants to give them the best start possible. There's a lot of money riding on this exhibition match and the Wolfbats are the favorites to win. So here's the deal: You and your boys throw the match, and no one ever finds out about your little history lesson. Don't, and well let's just see how many fans you have after they learn your secret. Your choice kid." He says as he pushes a stunned Tahno to the side and exits.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day on Air Temple Island Korra is deep in meditation with Tenzin and his children. She finds it is much easier now than it was before she reached out to her spiritual half. Tahno then emerges, walking down the path to the small gazebo. "Pardon me. Sorry to interrupt but," he says as the group end the session to address him. Ikki instantly jumps up and lands in his arms, kissing him on the cheek several times.

"I missed you, did you miss me? You did, didn't you? Do you want to go on a date?" the young air bender says in rapid succession.

Tahno gives her a bright smile. "Hey Ikki, how's my favorite girl? Jinora, Meelo, Councilman Tenzin." He nods to the three as he sets down Ikki.

"Good to see you again Tahno. Is something wrong?" Tenzin inquires.

"Actually yes, I came to see if I could speak with Korra, that is if she's not needed here."

"Tenzin?" Korra asks with puppy-turtle eyes.

Tenzin lets out a deep sigh. "Alright, we'll get back to it when you return. The two walk off. As they do Ikki blows a kiss in Tahno's direction, causing him to let out a sigh as well.

"So what did you need Tahno?" she asks noticing the look of desperation in his face. "Is everything alright?"

As they continue to walk down the road Tahno stops dead in his tracks. "It seems I find myself in the position of asking for your help again Avatar. I met someone last night that wants the Wolfbats to lose the opening match to the Skunk-Bears."

"Why would they want that? You guys are great."

"That's the point. They'll be a lot of people betting on us to take out the rookies. They want us to lose to stack the deck in their favor so they win big."

"They want to make a killing in the betting rings. So they threatened you guys. Don't worry I'll have a little chat with these guys." The Avatar says pounding her fist into her palm.

"No, don't! Listen, they didn't threaten the others, just me."

"Why you?"

"Because, this is really hard to talk about, but I have a secret, something I've never told anyone in this city."

"What is it, if you don't mind my asking?"

"We'll It's my family."

"Did something happen to them?"

"No nothing like that but, well, I've been thinking it's time for me to get my affairs in order. I'm taking a little trip out of the city and I was hoping that you'd…"

"Of course I'll come with you Tahno. That's what friends are for." Tahno almost falls over when he hears that word "friends", but lets it go realizing there are more important matters at hand.

"Great, I'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon so be ready."

"Alright see you then Tahno." She says as the two bow and part ways.

The next day the two meet at the docks and set off on the first leg of their journey on the ship. A days travel later they reach a dock in a small town and depart the ship. "We'll this place isn't so bad. So where does your family stay?"

"Oh no, we're not there just yet." Tahno says as he flags over someone who was waiting for him. "Hey Fong."

"Hey buddy, haven't seen you in a while. I was surprised to hear from you."

"Yeah a lot's been going on. Oh, this is Korra."

"Nice to meet you." she says politely

"Nice to meet you Avatar, so you two ready to head out?" he asks as the two hop into his truck and they head out of town. After about an hour or so of traveling down the open fields of the Earth Kingdom's vast landscape they reach a large grove of vegetation as the truck stops. "Alright folks, end of the line."

"Here?" Korra asks puzzled.

"Yup, thanks Fong." Tahno says as he hops out of the truck.

"No problem, and don't be a stranger round here okay?" Fong says as he drives off. Tahno leads the way as they penetrate the thick foliage into the marshy area. As they continue they reach a wall of vines that blocks their path.

"Stand back." The Wolfbat says as he moves in an odd water bending form Korra doesn't recognize and the vines move to his commands, allowing the two to pass.

"How'd you do that?" Korra says in amazement.

"I just bent the water in the vines."

"Wow, where'd you learn that?"

"It runs in the family." He says as they reach a large open area with huts all around. Tahno puts his hands over his mouth and lets out a loud howling sound.

Korra gives him an odd look. "What was that?"

"Just letting the family know I'm home." He says as dozens of people emerge seemingly out of nowhere, shouting and cheering. To Korra they seem very strange, the men and women all wearing green loincloths and leaves on their heads. A large group of them gather around Tahno patting him on the back and messing up his hair. He looks over at a very surprised Korra. "What can I say? I've been away from home a lot longer than I thought."


	5. Chapter 5

Korra watches as Tahno is swarmed by the group of swamp dwellers. "Hey boy, haven't seen you in ages. How you been?"

"Great uncle Goji." He then turns to a man and a woman with four young children. "Mom, dad." He says as he runs over to the two and they hug.

"Hey honey." His mother says as she kisses him on the cheek.

His father pats him hard in the back. "Hey son, how're things in that big City?" he asks.

"Great dad." He says as his younger siblings, two boys and two girls, all of various ages, jump all over him. His mother turns his attention to Korra.

"And who's this pretty little lady?" she asks.

"Mom, dad, this is Korra."

"Golly, she sure is pretty Suo." One of his brothers says. (Suo-Marsh or swamp in Finnish.)

"Suo!?" Korra says surprised.

Tahno sighs and throws his head down. "Yes that's my real name."

"Suo?" she says as she starts laughing hysterically.

"Will you please?" he says now clearly embarrassed.

"Okay I'm done, really." She stops for a second as she tries and then fails to keep a straight face. "No…I'm…not!" she says as she breaks out laughing again, causing Tahno to palm his face.

"Okay, I get it, it's a funny name."

"What's so funny about it?" one of his sisters asks. Korra than finds the strength to stop and stands up with the rest of the group, clearing her throat. "Nice to meet you all."

"This is my father, Yang and my mother, Li, my brothers Tao and Roten, and my twin sisters Numa and Toro. And this is well, everyone else." He introduces the group as everyone else in the large group introduces themselves as well.

"Well, let's not stand here, come on and we can get somethin' to eat." Li says as the crowd heads over to the huts, grabbing cooking materials and ingredients. She then turns to her son. "You gonna get dressed for dinner?"

"Aw mom, really?" he whines as she gives him a stern look in return. "Oh, alright." He heads over to the small portion of the family hut that was he and his brother's room and grabs the traditional swamp tribe garb from the drawer. His brother Tao surprises him as he appears from behind the bunk beds in the room. "Oh, hey there squirt."

"Hey Suo, mom says food'll be done in a bit. Hey after supper you wanna go vine swinging or play swamp ball." His brother asks as he hesitates to answer, not really wanting to.

"Uh, we'll see." He says as he finishes getting dressed.

"What's that?" Tao asks as he sees something small with straps on it in Tahno's right hand, the center of which looks like a small carved circular object.

"Nothing." The Wolfbat captain says quickly as he tucks it into his folded clothing and heads back outside.

"Hey pretty boy!" he hears from above him as Korra, dressed in swamp tribe garb swings down on a vine with Toro and Numa. "Foggy Swamp looks pretty good on me huh?" she asks as Tahno's jaw almost hits the ground.

"Wow, you look…amazing!"

"Thanks, but seriously, I never knew there was a water tribe outside the north and south poles."

"Yeah most folks don't know about us so it's pretty quiet out here." Numa says swinging on Korra's arm.

Before anything else is said the supper bell is rung. "Come and get it!" the entire village assembles in the middle of the camp to eat as everyone begins barraging Tahno and Korra with questions. Korra is all too happy to answer them all. Tahno on the other hand seems uncomfortable and out of place in the swamp and its surroundings. As they sit the family passes the food around, Korra and Tahno both receive a large fried insect. Tahno is repulsed by it, not having eaten this swamp delicacy in years. Korra however, has no problem sinking her teeth into the creature.

"Mmm, delicious, reminds me of my mom's cooking." The Avatar says chowing down on the meal.

"Hey bro aren't you hungry?" Toro asks her eldest brother as she and her twin sister look up at him.

"You know, I'm not really that hungry. Why don't you two split it?" he says as he tosses it to them and they wrestle over it, finally breaking it in half. He gets up and walks off to be alone. As he walks down one of the paths he accidently steps on one of the catgator's tails as the creature reacts violently, swinging its tail, knocking him in the water. He moans in frustration as he is covered in the thick slime of the stagnant water.

"Are you okay?" Korra says as she and Tao rush over to him.

"I'm fine." He says clearly upset.

"Are you still gonna play with us big bro." Tao asks

"No! I'm sick of this swamp, disgusting food, and crazy animals, and I definitely don't feel like playing some stupid bumpkin game with you!" he shouts.

"Tahno!" Korra scolds him as his younger brother runs off crying. She gives Tahno a disappointed look before running after him.

A short while later Tahno sits on the roots of one of the trees as he overlooks one of the ponds. "Tahno?" He turns to see Korra climbing up the branch behind him.

"I know, you want to yell at me?" he says as he turns away from her.

"I just want to know what's going on with you, your family's really excited to have you back and this is how you act?"

"You don't get it Korra, I just don't fit in here."

"But this is your home."

"It was my home. When I first left to go exploring, I always planned on coming back, but then I went to Republic City. After a while I realized I had to be someone different then Suo the swamp bender if I wanted to make it there. So I changed my name and my demeanor and Tahno the pro-bender is what you get. After a while it just seemed wrong to come back. I spent so much time in the big city we're just too different now."

"I don't believe that. No matter what happened out there, this place, it's still a part of you no matter where you go. You just need to remember all the good times you had with them. They're your family, and unlike your fans in Republic City, they'll love you no matter what. Like Tao, he really looks up to you, and I just hope you make things right between you two." She says as she heads back down the tree's roots and waterbends herself down one of the river channels, leaving Tahno with his thoughts.

Korra then joins the village kids for a game of swamp ball. They draw a line in the mud dividing the two sides as they play a round, using water bending and throws to hurl the ball at their opponents, the goal being to knock them out of their square, which Korra finds similar to pro-bending. Tao's team dominates Korra's as the first match ends quickly. "Now I know y'all aren't playin without me now." Tahno says walking up behind the group. He walks over to Tao and leans down to him. "Sorry for snapping at ya like that bro, been away from home too long, but I'm here now. Apology accepted?"

"Sure, under one condition, you play on my team." Tao says as Tahno smiles and nods in agreement. The next match then starts as everyone takes their positions. Korra gets the ball and takes aim. "Come on little girl, give me your best shot." Tahno goads playfully as she waterbends the ball directly at him.


	6. Chapter 6

9 days later

Tahno and Korra lie in the canopies of the swamp with the children of the village relaxing after supper. They watch the sunset as Tao sits up looking over at Tahno. "Hey bro, since you're leaving tomorrow, I got you something." He pulls out a long beaded necklace. "Each of the beads was carved by someone in the family, so you'll always have somethin' from all of us."

Tahno takes the necklace and runs the beads between his fingers. "Thanks guys." He says as they give him a group hug. Korra looks over with a bright smile as Tahno stands up. "I've got a gift for you guys too."

Two days before the opening match, Ming and Shaozu are busy training in the gym with a replacement water-bender. "Faster, come on. We've got a lot of work to do." Ming says as he hurls a disc at the water bender who is knocked back several feet.

"Yeah uh, what's your name again?" Shaozu asks.

"For the hundredth time it's Hasook!" the water bender shouts as he stands up.

"Interesting, but I'm afraid your services are no longer needed." Tahno says in the doorway of the training room.

"Uh whatever, I'm out of here." Hasook says exiting the room.

"Hey Tahno, where've you been?' Ming asks.

"Someone told us you'd skipped town."

"I just had some stuff to take care of, but it's all handled now. You boys ready to show those Skunk-bears not to mess with the Wolfbats?" he asks as the three howl in unison.

The night of the match the three Wolfbats are in the changing room putting on their gear. Korra gives them a surprise visit as she walks in. "Hey you guys, you look like you're ready to kick some butt."

"Sure are, they don't stand a chance." Shaozu says confidently.

Tahno takes Korra to the side to speak with her. "I just wanted to thank you, you know for helping me get all that straightened out and for what you said."

"Anytime pretty boy." She says chuckling for a second as Tahno moves in closer. She begins to blush slightly. "Tahno? I…" she says in a soft voice.

"Hey there baby." The two are interrupted as a girl with pale skin and dark violet hair jumps on Tahno's back. Korra recognizes her as one of the girls that was seated with the Wolfbats when they first met. "I was so worried about you." she jumps down and faces him. "I've been trying to find you for weeks but you weren't at home."

"Oh hey, Taki right, uh yeah, had to leave it, couldn't afford the rent anymore. What are you doing here?" he asks her.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened before. I shouldn't have just abandoned you when you lost your bending. I said some things and I didn't mean them. I, I love you. Please, please say you'll take me back." she says as she lays her head on his chest, Ming and Shaozu looking on suspiciously.

He confusedly shakes his head, causing Korra to turn away in disappointment. The announcer then sounds off. "Well uh, we have to get out there." Tahno says as he heads toward the platform. "She rushes over and kisses him on the lips. "For luck." she says as the trio leave, leaving her and Korra in the box. "Avatar." she addresses her simply.

"Taki."

"Making their debut match, the Si Wong Skunk-bears." The announcer says as the three male team mates, wearing black gear with a white line going down the back, front, and arms take the field. They consist of fire-bender Tanzou, water-bender Minoji, and earth-bender Shibire.

"And, introducing your four time reigning champions, the White Falls' Wolfbats." The announcer says as the three make their appearance. The crowd roars loudly as the champs take the field.

"Hey Suo, over here." Tahno hears a voice shout among the crowd as he turns to see forty or so members of his family in one large section cheering him on. He waves to the large group as Shaozu and Ming look on in confusion. "Family, what are you gonna do, right?" Tano says as they move to the center of the ring to start.

The match begins explosively as both teams open with a salvo of attacks. Shibire launches a full scale assault on Shaozu, who easily weaves around the discs, launching a single fire blast that sends the earth-bender to zone two. Tahno sends a lash of water directly at team captain Tanzou, who defends with a fire blast as Minoji comes to his defense. The water-bender is knocked into zone two as well as Ming flings an earth disc into his gut. The Wolfbats then triple team Tanzou knocking him all the way to zone three as they get the green light to advance into Skunk-bear territory. Minoji uses rapid water shots as Shibire brings up three discs and begins hurling them, in an attempt to halt the Wolfbats, to no avail as Tahno spring boards off Ming's back, performing a powerful aerial water blast that sends Minoji into zone three. "Round on goes to the White Falls' Wolfbats."

The three celebrate their first round win as the crowd cheers with them. "That's Foggy Swamp style right there." Tahno's father says to someone seated next to him. Tahno looks over, proud to hear it.

Round two opens much the same as the last with the Wolfbats taking an early lead. Ming and Shaozu double team Minoji knocking him back to zone three. Tahno motions to attack Tanzou. He stops as his vision begins to oddly blur. Tanzou takes the opportunity to knock his stunned opponent to zone two. "Tahno, you alright?" Ming shouts back as Minoji launches a water blast from zone three that Shaozu never sees coming as Shibire launches an earth disc at his legs knocking him off balance as the water sends him to zone two. Tahno gets his senses back together and launches another attack. The water whip misses its mark hitting to the left of Shibire as he launches another disc at Tahno, the force sufficient to knock him off the back board into the water. Ming makes a valiant effort to defend zone one only to be overwhelmed by the three sending him staggering back to zone two. "Round two goes to the Si Wong Skunk-bears."

"Something's wrong. Come on." Korra says as she and Taki leave the box and head down to the elevator from the pool. Shaozu and Ming are already there as the group helps the team captain out of the water. "Tahno are you alright?" Korra asks him. The team call for a time out as they head to the equipment room.

"Yeah I'm just a little light headed is all." He says as he sits on the bench removing his helmet. Korra takes out some water and uses her healing in an attempt to find the ailment.

"I can't sense anything wrong but we shouldn't take any chances. Maybe you forfeit the match just to be safe." She recommends.

"Can't do it." He says.

"Come on Tahno, it's just an exhibition match, no big deal." Ming says. "No need to tear yourself up."

"I promised to give my family a match, and I'm gonna give them a match." He says standing back up as Taki runs over to him.

She kisses him again. "Don't do anything stupid out there." He nods in agreement as the team heads back out, Korra still visibly worried.

The final match opens as the Skunk-bears direct their fire on Tahno who does his best to evade the attacks, as Ming and Shoazu come to his aid separating the three attackers. Ming performs an aerial flip lifting up two discs with him and shoots both at Tanzou, forcing him to zone two. Shibire reataliates against Tahno, who is now just barely keeping it together and attacks with three earth discs. The Wolfbat captain is hit and knocked back to zone three. Minoji jumps forward and throws three water blasts at Ming, forcing him to zone two. Shaozu defends zone one, leaping into the air, performing three full rotations, kicking three fireballs that knock all three Skunk-bears into zone two as the three Wolfbats advance to their respective ones. The three Skunk-bears perform a triple attack on the fire-bender that knocks him back a zone to join Ming. Tahno, his vision getting worse by the minute, sees the time running out. He looks forward just being able to make out Ming and Shaozu's silhouettes. "Get down!" he shouts to the two as he gathers as much water as possible and unleashes a wave of water that sweeps across the platform. Tanzou and Shibire are helpless as they are swept off the back into the pool. Minoji, however saves himself by bending the wave around him. He breadths a sigh of relief only to be surprised as he is knocked off his feet by an earth disc via Ming and Shaozu finishes him with a fireblast off the back board. "Your winners, the White Falls' Wolfbats." The announcer says as the crowd cheers even louder.

"We did it." Shaouzu says

"Was there ever any doubt. Nice move Tahno." Ming congratulates.

"Yeah, never knew what…wh…" Tahno collapses on the platform as the stunned crowd stops.

"Tahno!" her hears a woman's voice shout from behind, although he can't make out who it is.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Korra and Tenzin along with his family go to the hospital to visit Tahno. Mako, Bolin and Asami also accompany them. As they arrive they see the waiting room filled with his family, wearing green shirts and pants with hints of blue in theme. They greet them and the family head up to Tahno's room. Mako and the others stop to talk to Shaozu and Ming who wait with the family. As they enter they see Yang, Li, and his brother Tao in the room with him. "Korra!" Tao says as the others look over.

"Hey there Korra." Tahno says lying back on his bed.

"How are you feeling dear?" Pema asks him

"Well, I've been better but I'll bounce back."

"That's my boy, tough as nails." Yang says with a hearty laugh. He and his wife introduce themselves to the Councilman and his wife.

"I'm Councilman Tenzin and this is my wife Pema." Tenzin is surprised as Yang gives him a powerful handshake. Tenzin pulls his hand back and begins massaging it. "Right, well, nice to meet you two."

"How are you holding up?" Pema asks the two.

"Fine I suppose, we'd like to stay here with him but the hospital just doesn't have room for everyone. We'd like to find a hotel in town but I doubt they have the kind of room we need for the family." Li says.

Pema looks over at Tenzin as the two trade stares for a moment before the Councilman finally gives in. "You are more than welcome to stay on Air Temple Island if you'd like."

"Really? You're the best." Yang lifts Tenzin off the ground and gives him a bear hug. He releases Tenzin as he shakes it off and the adults leave the room.

"How're you doing Tahno?" Korra asks him as Ikki jumps up on the chair next to the bed and sits near his head and kisses him on the cheek.

"I can't really complain, I've got all my family and friends here, and my favorite girl." He says slightly looking up at Korra. Ikki leans in closer to him and begins rubbing her face against his as Jinora rolls her eyes.

"Yes you do." Taki says as she enters the room. "Hey there you. Excuse me." She says as she picks up Ikki from the chair, sits in it and gives Tahno a kiss on the lips. Ikki stand behind her and furiously attempts to attack her, Jinora effortlessly holding her back. Meelo pushes a button on the side of the bed that sharply throws it flat slamming Tahno's head down. "Oops." He says innocently.

"Maybe you three should wait, down stairs." Korra says to the three air children as they leave the room, Ikki glaring at Taki as she and her siblings leave, Tao accompanying them.

"Thanks Korra." Taki says, kissing Tahno on the cheek.

"Don't mention it." Korra says as she looks away. As Toki leans in her hand bag falls to the floor and the contents spill out. She leans down to pick up her things as Korra comes over to help her. The Avatar picks up a small glass cylinder with a blue liquid inside. "What's this?"

"Oh that's just my new perfume. Thanks Korra. Would you like to try some?"

"Oh, no thanks, I'm not a perfume kind of girl."

Taki puts the perfume with the rest of her things. "So Tahno, did the doctor tell you what's wrong?"

"They don't know, I was fine before the match. I can't think of anything else that would have made me sick."

"Well, all that matters now is that you're okay and I'll be right here with you." Taki says laying her head on his. "Maybe I should go." Korra says as Ming, Shaozu, and Chief Bei Fong enter the room.

"Hey boss, the Chief wanted to ask us some questions if you're up to it." Ming says

"No problem officer." Tahno says sitting up in the bed.

"Now, before the match did you do anything unusual?" she asks first.

"Not really we all went out to eat." Shaozu says

"Couldn't have been the food though, we all shared the same dish." Ming responds.

"Alright, did you come into contact with any substances, chemicals powders?"

"Not that I can remember, after dinner I went straight home." Tahno stops for a moment looking down, then looks back at Korra in the corner. "Actually, I met a man at Central City Station. He wanted the Wolfbats to lose the match for some gambling ring. Told him we wouldn't do it." As he says this everyone in the room but Korra look at him with alert faces.

"So you suspect foul play? Do you think the Skunk-bears were involved?"

"I doubt it. They seemed just as surprised as we were when they got back to the platform." Ming says.

"Yeah, I…ahh." Tahno moans in pain and vomits into a bucket next to the bed.

"Tahno!" Korra shouts as she rushes over to him, Taki on the other side of him.

"I'm fine really."

"They're right, you need your rest. I won't hold you anymore. I'd like to follow some leads and see what I can dig up. If you can recall anything else let me know." Lin says as she heads toward the door. "Avatar Korra." She nods to the girl and leaves.

"I should be going too. I'll see you tomorrow Tahno." Korra says as the Wolfbats say good bye to their captain. The three head back down stairs as Mako and the others walk over to them. "How's Tahno doing?" Asami asks.

"Alright I guess. Taki's with him right now." she says as Ming and Shaozu look over at her. Across the room she can hear the doctor talking to Tahno's parents.

"Right now we're not entirely sure what's causing your son's illness. We'll keep trying but for now all we can do is keep him stable."

"Hey Ming, where have you guys been staying for the last few months?" Korra asks the earth-bender.

"We rented some small rooms in an apartment in the Dragon Flats District."

"Do you still have the keys to the rooms? I think I might do a little searching myself."

"If you are then we're coming with you." Shaozu says

"Count me in too." Tao says as the rest of the family departs for Air Temple Island. "Hey Korra are you coming?" Mako says as he and Bolin are heading out.

"You guys go ahead I'll catch up. Hey Asami do you could give us a ride?" Korra asks as the other girl agrees. They make their way to the Dragon Flats District, the full moon high in the clear sky, as they reach a small rundown apartment building.

"Well, this is the place." Ming says as the group disembarks.

"Big bro lives here? No wonder he came back home." Tao says as they walk up the stairs to the apartments.

"Tahno's is over there." Shaozu points out.

"Okay, Ming, Tao come with me. Asami, you and Shaozu keep watch just in case." Korra says as the two wait outside.

Shaozu decides to break the silence. "So, you seeing anybody?"

"None of your business." She says as Shaozu looks down dissapointedly.

The others continue their search of the room as they sift through Tahno's things. "What are we looking for exactly?" Ming asks as they search.

"I don't know, something, anything." She says as she knocks over a pile of folded clothing on the bed. They fall to the floor and, as she looks down she sees a small blue necklace with black straps on it fall out of one of the pockets. She leans over to pick it up.

"What, what is it?" Ming asks as he turns around.

"It's a betrothal necklace." She says looking over the carefully hand carved item.

"Yeah, that must be what big bro had with him before we left the swamp." Tao says looking at it curiously.

Ming rubs the back of his head before deciding to speak. "Uh Korra, I don't know if I should be the one to tell you this but Tahno, well he made that for you. He's been trying like crazy to tell you how he feels."

"But Taki…"

"Just complicated things I guess." Ming says as Korra covers her mouth with her free hand, it being all she can do to keep herself from bursting into tears. Suddenly she stops to think. "Wait I know what happened, we need to get back to the hospital, now!" she says as the three head back out to see Shaozu laid across the back seat of the Satomobile, unconscious with Asami leaning against the car. "Uh, what happened to Shaozu?"

"Don't ask. What's going on?" Asami asks.

"We need to get Chief Bei Fong and get to the hospital on the double." Korra says as the group hops in the car and speed off. They drive past the station and see Lin conversing with several officers.

"Korra, what is it?" the officer says.

"Hop in, I'll explain on the way."

Lin hops into the back looking over at Shaozu. "What happened to him?"

"Don't ask." Asami says shifting gears and racing off to the hospital. They reach the front door as Korra and Lin leap out and race inside. "You four stay here." Lin says as the others stand by the car. Tao disobeys and rushes after the two.

"Tao, come back." Asami shouts as Shaozu finally regains consciousness. "Oh, what happened?" he asks as he looks over at Asami, then ducks back down in the seat.

Inside, Taki stands over a sleeping Tahno. "Poor baby, how about a goodnight kiss." As she leans in to kiss him the two rush in, Korra flinging a water whip around her wrist. "Korra what are you doing?" she demands to know as Tahno is woken from all the commotion.

"It's over Taki, I know you're the one who poisoned Tahno."

"What are you talking about?" Tahno says weakly in bed as Tao rushes in behind the two.

"It took me a while but then it made sense. The poison wasn't in any of the food or anything at his apartment. Then I realized, you kissed Tahno just before the match. That's when he started to get sick. You kissed him again mid-match too, and earlier today. The poisons in your lip-stick." She points accusingly.

"This is insane, if it was in my lip-stick, why didn't I get sick too?"

"That perfume. It's not perfume at all. It's the antidote, isn't it?"

"That's crazy."

"If it is, then you should have no problem handing both over to the police for examining." Lin says.

Taki backs up and breaks free of the waters grip, smashing the sink in the corner as water spews over the room. She motions her arms as the water heads toward Lin and Korra. Tao moves in front of them to deflect it as the girl leaps out the window using a wave of water to get her to the street. "She's a water-bender!" Korra shouts out as she performs the same maneuver and lands down on the street to see an unconscious Asami, Ming, and Shaozu on the ground. Lin looks out on the street then looks back to Tao. "Stay here. I mean it." She uses her cables to pursue Taki as well. Tao can't resist as he follows as well, Tahno shouting for him to stop.

The water-bender girl leads the two on a chase through the streets as she runs past a fountain and hurls a large wave of water at the two. Korra freezes the wave as she and Lin stay right behind her. Taki stops in the middle of the street and water whips a man out of his car, jumping in and driving off. Lin fires her cables and follows from above as Korra hovers over the ground with her air scooter. Ahead Taki can see the harbor just ahead as she pushes the peddle to the floor. Korra rides along side of her and begins shooting fire blasts at the hood. The front end of the car bursts into flames as the girl loses control, careening back and forth across the road. From above Lin raises an earth ramp that causes the car to fly through the air and crash on its side, feet from the harbor. The injured girl crawls out from the wreck, her clothing torn and burnt, as Korra and Lin land in front of her.

"Give it up, it's over." Korra says.

"In your dreams." Taki says as she jumps up putting her hands ahead of her and stretching out her fingers. Korra and Lin are paralyzed as she motions them on their knees. "I can't believe you wouldn't notice the full moon out tonight." She says as she flexes her fingers putting the two to sleep. As she relaxes she is hit from the side by a small wave, as Tao jumps down.

"Let's see how you handle Foggy Swamp style." He says as he motions for another attack before she gets him in her blood-bending hold. He moans and strains as he attempts to resist.

"Little boy, I think it's time you learned your place." As she says this she is hit by a three element attack from the Wolfbats, including a still ill Tahno, as Asami makes up the reinforcements.

"Let's show her a Wolfbat attack." Tahno says as they combine their elements again, making a smoke screen. Taki looks around as Asami appears through the cloud, besting her in hand to hand knocking the girl down. She jumps back up and rushes from the cloud as Ming and Shaozu launch a barrage of attacks at her. She weaves to the left and, getting a line of sight on the four, uses her blood bending again, raising them all in the air. She slams Shaozu, Asami, and Ming against the ground, knocking them out again. She pulls a still conscious Tahno into the air. Tao rushes her on a water wave, only to be stopped halfway through as she bends him again and slams him against the ground, turning her attention back to Tahno.

A half conscious Korra lies on the ground looking up at the scene. She sees the downed officer, pro-benders, and Asami. She turns her head slightly to see Tao's small body strewn across the ground, than looks over to see Taki and Tahno.

"W…Why?" he asks.

"When the Red Monsoon Triad tells you to throw a match, I suggest you listen. And honestly, you actually thought I liked you?" she flexes her hands, twisting Tahno's skin. "But don't worry, after all, whose going to miss a back water bumpkin like you?"

"I would!" Korra says as she rises from the ground, unleashing the Avatar state. Taki drops Tahno and attempts to blood-bend her to no avail. The Avatar blasts her with an air blast, knocking her back and unleashes a flurry of earth shards at the girl. Taki panics and jumps back into the harbor moving her arms in a rotary style to move as fast as she can and disappears beneath the waves. Korra powers down and runs over to check on the others as they, one by one get up slowly. She hears moans behind her as Tahno lies on the ground. "Tahno!" she rushes over to him, resting his head in her lap.

"Korra, catch." Lin says as she throws Korra Taki's bag from the car. She opens it, grabs the vial and pours some into his mouth helping him to swallow it as she breadths a sigh of relief. Tahno looks up lightly at her. "How'd you do it?" he asks.

"This helped a little." She says showing him the necklace.

At a small warehouse on the pier, Taki stumbles inside as the guards let her pass into a dark room where a man sits at a long table in the shadows, his hands the only visible feature. "I take it didn't go well?" he says as she silently nods she then falls on her hands and knees.

"Please, I know I failed you sir but give me another chance, I…" she is cut short as he moves his hand forward, blood-bending the girl in the air. "Please…I lo…uh." She attempts to utter as a tear runs down her face.

"No crying now." he says as he water-bends the tear back into her duct and throws her to the ground. He throws her to the ground as two of the guards grab her limp body. "Deal with her." He commands as she looks up before fainting.


	8. Chapter 8

One week later

The boat from the mainland docks on Air Temple Island as Korra and a recovered Tahno get off. As they reach the shore Tahno's whole family and the island's other inhabitants rush to meet them. "Feels good to be home, huh?" Korra asks as she lets him lean on her. "Like you wouldn't believe."

On the other side of the island, Tenzin and his children are down for meditation. "Hey you guys Suo's back!" the session is interrupted as three of the swamp benders motor across the water on there canoe at full speed splashing the group with water. "Swamp throw down!" Meelo shouts as he chases after the three.

"Yeah Tahno's back." Ikki says as she follows. Jinora simply looks over at her father and offers him a towel.

"Hey cousin." the three swamp benders come from the water and tackle Tahno. "Hey, take it easy you guys. He isn't fully recovered." Korra says to the three.

"It's no problem. They're just glad I'm alright."

"We all are. What do you say we have ourselves a big ol' meal with all the fixing's?" Roten says as everyone lets out a big howl. The family head toward the kitchen and make use of the entire area as the acolytes give any assistance needed. "What do you mean there's no meat? I guess we'll have to make due." Li says as she and the other women get cooking as everyone has a good time. Meanwhile, Tahno and Korra take a walk around the island.

"Thanks again for well, everything." Tahno says as they head up a small pathway. "I guess you know my little secret now huh?"

"I really don't know what to say Tahno. This is really sweet but…" she says as she holds the necklace.

"I know. You're with Mako are still into each other, I get it. I guess it was a little too much to ask…" he is cut off as she plants a kiss on his unsuspecting lips. She pulls back and puts the necklace on. "I'll explain to Mako and hope he understands. What I was going to say is I'd like you to meet my parents first." she says as the two smile at each other. They stop and turn as they her rustling behind them, the source being a very distraught Ikki with tears running down her face.

"Husband stealer!" she says as she runs off crying.

"Ikki wait." Korra says trying to catch her. "What's happened?"

Tahno rubs his head in embarrassment. "She was under the impression that I and her were engaged."

"What? Come on we have to find her and sort this out." Korra says as the two search for her.

On the other side of the island Ikki sits alone with her head resting on her knees as she sits curled up on the edge of one of the cliffs. She hears the sound of footsteps coming as she ducks down so as not to be noticed. "Come on, how about a nice night on the town , just you and me babe." Shaozu says to one of Tahno's cousins as the girl slaps him in the face before walking away. As he rubs his face he sees the air-bender girl sitting alone and walks over. "Hey, Ikki right? What's wrong?" he asks as he sits next to her.

The little girl looks up at him, her eyes red from crying. She then takes in a breadth. "I really, really, really liked Tahno and I thought he really, really, really liked me, but now he likes Korra and he doesn't like me and it's not fair because I liked him first and now I don't know what to do."

"Okay?" Shaozu says slightly confused. "Well from personal experience…" he says looking at the swamp tribe girl walking away. "I can tell you this, sometimes no matter how much you might like someone, no matter how perfect the two of you might seem, it just isn't meant to be. And I won't lie, it's going to hurt, sometimes for a long time. But eventually you'll find the right person. You're a pretty little girl and one day you'll grow up to be a beautiful woman and any guy will be lucky to have as a wife. Point is you've got your whole life ahead of you to find that right guy. So what do you say we go get some grub?" he says as she shakes her head and gives him a hug. He gets up and heads off as Ikki follows.

At supper everyone is gathered in a large circle as they eat and talk. Tahno is seated as he watches Korra in the distance as she explains to Mako, who he can tell by body language is not taking the news well. He watches as the fire bender walks off furiously and Korra makes her way back to sit down. "That was unpleasant." she says as she looks down at her meal and Tahno places his hand on hers. "So did you talk to Ikki?"

"Yeah, she didn't seem too upset about the whole thing."

Across the circle Ikki sits with some of the other children as they eat as Jinora joins her. "Ikki please tell me your over that water-bender now." she says to her younger sister.

"Oh yeah, I'm totally over him now." Ikki says as she looks directly at Shaozu who is joking with Ming a in the distance.


	9. Chapter 9

Four years later

"Hey I'm home." Tahno says as he enters a home just outside of Republic City. He sets his duffle bag from practice at the gym down as he walks through the house.

"Hey you." He hears from the hallway as he is greeted by a heavily pregnant Korra. She pulls him in and kisses him. "How was practice? How's the new replacement working out?"

"Well let's just say he'll be ready to fight a sea sponge with a few years practice. But hey, they'll just have to make due, because right now something else has my full attention." He says as he places his hand on her belly. "You hear that little guy, your already daddy's favorite."

"Speaking of which, I need to stop in town tomorrow to grab a few things for the baby's room."

"You don't need to be moving around so much in your condition. Just hand me the list and I'll take care of everything."

"Tahno I can take care of myself besides my mother's coming tomorrow anyway." Korra says rolling her eyes at the notion of her needing help.

"I know you can handle it honey, but I want you to relax, alright?"

"Fine, I'll take it easy if it'll make you stop worrying so much."

The next day Tahno gets up early to head out to run the errands. He gets up quietly so as not to wake Korra. After getting his clothes on he heads around back to the stable where his wife's polar bear-dog, Naga is sleeping. He attempts to grab her harness, only for the creature to wake and growl at him. "Seriously? We've leaved in the same house for four years and you still try to bite my head off?" he reaches into his side bag and grabs a piece of seal jerky and tosses it to the animal as she gobbles it down, then allows the water-bender to get into the saddle. Tahno truthfully hated riding the animal but since they didn't own a satomobile, she was their only means of transportation. The two then set off for the city as Tahno barely holds on while she is in full gallop.

Meanwhile in the city several members of the Red Monsoon Triad are gathered. They move a sphere of water around to one another in a strange motion as each individual never moves the sphere to the person they did the last time around. "Why are we here?" one asks.

"Because the boss said so, that's why."

"Gentlemen, thank you for your patience." The division leader, Quan says as he steps down the alley the group is meeting in as the others greet him warmly. "Now I'm sure you're all aware of why we're here. It's because a certain former Wolf-bat captain, someone who blatantly ignored our warnings, is about to be a proud father any day now and we all want to make that day one he'll never forget don't we?" the men start to cheer and clap. "Here's the plane." As the group discusses their plot for revenge, Tahno and Naga are unaware of any happenings as they continue shopping run.

"I'll take two of those, and five of those." He says as he pays for some vegetables and other groceries.

"Tahno, hey Tahno." He looks up to see Bolin. "I thought you'd be at home with the little lady." He says as he greets the water-bender.

"I just had to pick up a few things for the baby, besides Senna is with her so she's in good hands."

Back at home Korra is trying to keep busy as she climbs a ladder, attempting to grab a plate on one of the shelves. "Korra sweety, why don't you relax? You need to take it easy." Senna urges.

"Mom, stop worrying, I'm the Avatar after all."

"No, you're a mother to be and the best thing you can do for the baby is slow down. Ever since you were a little girl you've always been so energetic. But trust me, some rest will do you and the baby some good."

"Alright mom, I ahh…" Korra screams out as she supports herself on the arm of a chair. Her mother rushes over to her.

"Korra, don't panic, we need to get you to the hospital. Where's Naga?"

"With…Tahno." She strains to say as she feels the contractions growing more painful. Just then comes a knock on the door as Shaozu and Ming come in with an assortment of gifts. "Guess what we brought? Everyone pitched in to get you oh," Ming's voice changes to a state of shock as he sees the scene. "This is a bad time isn't it?"

"You think!?" Korra lashes out as she is doubled over in pain.

"We need to get her to the hospital." Senna says helping her daughter up.

"We'll take my car." Shaozu says holding the keys.

Back in town two of the Triad members prepare their plan to get rid of the water-bender. They stand perched on top of an abandoned building as they watch him ride right in their path. "Okay you now the plan we get first crack at him to make it look like an unfortunate accident." The two see a steel beam suspended from a crane above the street and begin using their water-bending to cut through the cable as it hangs they prepare to watch the cable snap and the beam fall as the crane unexpectedly begins to move the beam over in their direction. "What the…" the cable then snaps dropping the heavy metal on the roof they are standing on causing it to give way as the two fall into the newly created hole. Tahno and the rest of the civilians look up to see the disturbance but doesn't give it a second thought as he heads on his way.

Meanwhile Shaozu puts the peddle to the metal as he drives as fast as he can to make it to the hospital with Korra in the back seat with her mother trying to calm her. "Move, get out of the way baby mama coming through." Shaozu yells as he almost hits several people as he screeches to a halt in front of the hospital. The group gets Korra inside as the staff quickly rushes her to a room. Senna joins her daughter in the room as Ming and Shaozu stand outside. "I gotta make a phone call, I suddenly miss my mother." Shaozu says as he walks off.

"Seriously, we've got to find Tahno and tell him Korra's in the hospital and let everyone else know." As Ming says this a reporter just happens to be in listening distance and rushes to a phone to call the papers. "That's right chief, the Avatar is in labor. We'll need everyone down here now."

Across town blissfully unaware Tahno rides Naga to their next stop as he walks into a shop as the polar bear-dog lies outside. The next three Triad members stick their heads out from under a man hole cover. "Get down. It doesn't work with all three of us up here." The leader shouts. "Just stick it in the bag and be done with it. Once that polar bear-dog gets a whiff of this powder it'll go into a frenzy and tear his face off." The leader says laughing maniacally. "Now hand me the bag." He says as he dives back down into the hole.

"Uh, we don't have it. We thought you did." The three hear a snarling sound to see a large pack of wolf-bats tearing the bag open then turning their attention to the three. "Uh-oh." They attempt to flee via the man hole, only to find that Naga has rolled over on it trapping them as they scream and bang on the cover. The hustle and bustle of the city above prevents anyone from hearing them as Tahno comes out of the shop with a bag and gets back on Naga and rides off, no sound coming from the tunnel but the howls of the wolf-bats.

Back at the hospital Ming is on the phone in the hall calling everyone he can think of to let them know about Korra. Just then one of the doctors is thrown through the door by an air blast from Korra as Senna does all she can to calm her. "Uh, yes Councilman Tenzin, I would say she's doing just find. I'll see you all when you get here." Ming says as he hangs up the phone.

"Get this kid out of me!" Korra shouts as it reverberates through the building.

While down stairs Shaozu's call to his mother has blown into an all-out argument. "Your father went out of his way to pay for those tsungi horn lessons." His mother shouts over the phone.

"I hated those lessons! I wanted to be a pro-bender my whole life but you just couldn't let me have it could you mom! You just couldn't stand to see me happy."

"Alright Naga, that's everything, what do you say we head home?" Tahno asks the animal as she licks his face. "Yeah, Korra's probably waiting for us." just then a satomobile skids to a stop inches from the two, Asami Sato at the wheel with Bolin in the back seat.

"Tahno, why aren't you at the hospital?" she asks

"Why, what happened?" he asks as she shows him a news paper with the breaking news front page reading: "Avatar Korra in Labor in Republic City Hospital". Tahno jumps up immediately onto Naga. "Let's go." he says as they head toward the hospital. They race down the road only to come upon a construction site in the middle of the road. A detour forces them down an alley way. The workers stop and watch as they leave, revealing themselves to be the Red Monsoons gang that survived the sewer incident covered in bandages and bruises. The three quickly follow them. Tahno and the others reach the end of the alley only to find a dead end.

"Dead end, wow those construction guys really need to pay attention where their directing people." Bolin says as they turn around to see the five Triad members blocking their way out. The gang doesn't appear too menacing with all their injuries from the earlier attempts.

"Well I have to say, you're a hard man to pin down Tahno. I had really hoped to do this quick and clean, but it seems we have to get down and dirty on this one." Quan says as he steps forward. He motions his men and they move through the water-bending motions revealing that the trash cans in the alley are filled with water.

"I don't have time for this. I'm about to be a dad." Tahno says prepared to counter the group's attacks. He looks over his shoulder as Bolin and Asami stand next to him ready to fight. "We've got your back Tahno." Asami assures him as the attacks begin to fly. Tahno easily seizes control of the water from one of the members as he uses it to freeze him against a wall. Asami dodges a wave of water by running along a wall, landing behind the Triad member and using her electric glove to shock him into submission. Bolin raises an earth wall and pushes it forward blocking the water and forces the three remaining members on the defensive. Quan launches himself over the wall and aims at Tahno only to be intercepted and knocked into a wall by Naga. "Good girl." Tahno says as the other Triad members launch another flurry of attacks. Quan gets up unseen and, reaching into his jacket he pulls out a round explosive, lights the fuse and prepares to throw it only to be hit by the last two members of the Red Monsoons defeated by the group, causing the explosive to fly into the air and land on the ledge of a building.

"Come on, we need to get to Korra." Asami says as she and Bolin get back to the car and Tahno jumps back onto Naga.

As they leave Quan sits up and looks around rubbing his head. "This day couldn't get any worse." as he says this the bombs rolls off the ledge and lands in his lap as the fuse sinks inside. "Oh crud." he says closing his eyes.

As the group finally reach the hospital they are met by Tenzin and his family, including his siblings Kaya and Bumi, who have also just arrived. "Where's Korra?" Tahno says as they enter the building where Ming is waiting for them. "This way." he says as the group follow him. The group run right past Shaozu, who is still yelling over the phone. Ikki stops as everyone else leaves.

"Listen mom it's my..." he is interrupted as Ikki snatches the phone from him.

"Stop yelling at my future husband!" she says as Shaozu is stands frozen.

"And my life's over." he says to himself as Ikki continues the conversation.

"Shaozu is the nicest, smartest, handsome guy in the world. He's the most talented fire-bending pro-bender I know. He cares about how I feel and I love him for who he is. So why can't you?" she listens for a few moments as Shaozu sweats nervously. "Here you go." she says as she hands him the phone.

"Mom?"

Upstairs the others sit in the waiting room as Tahno sits next to Korra with Senna oat her side in her room. Korra holds their newborn baby girl in her arms as she looks over at her husband. "Hey Tahno." she motions for him to come closer, and as he complies, she head butts him. "That's for being late and for making me go through all this."

He stands up rubbing his head. "Given." he says choosing not to tell her about the days events. She lets him take the baby in his arms as he rocks her back and forth. "Hey there."

"Have you two decided on a name?" his mother-in-law asks.

"We hadn't really thought about it like that. Hmm, how about Sakari, like grandma?" Korra suggests.

"How about it, little Sakari?" Tahno says as the infant wraps her small fingers around his. "Sakari it is."

Out in the hall Shaozu is still on the phone, crying. "Alright mom, i'll talk to you soon. Yes, I love you too, bye." he hangs up the phone rubbing the tears from his eyes as Ikki stands behind him. He turns to see her and looks confused for a moment. He's entirely certain the girl helped him out of some misplaced affection, but he was grateful all the same. "Thanks Ikki."

"No problem, let's go see the baby." she says as they meet everyone in the waiting room.

"How is she?" Mako asks

"I think we're going to be okay." Shaozu says

"Not you and your creepy mommy relationship, Korra." Ming says.

"Why don't you come see for yourselves." Tahno interrupts, standing in the doorway. "We can have a few at a time but the doctors want Korra to rest." he says as Mako, Bolin, and Asami go first. He stops Asami for a moment. "Thanks for the help earlier, could we hold off telling Korra for a while I don't think she needs the extra excitement." he whispers to her as she silently nods. The group head back to see Korra as Tahno takes in a deep breath. He wasn't sure what all the business with the water-bender was about, but for right now he decides to relax and enjoy the day.


	10. Chapter 10

Two years later

"Upsi-daisy." Tahno says as he bounces two year old Sakari up and down as he sits on a couch. The girl giggles as they continue to play and Korra walks in.

"Looks like you two are having fun." she says as she lifts up Sakari. "How's my little girl? Can you say momma?" Sakari simply makes gurgling sounds and squirms to be put down which Korra complies, putting her on the ground as she waddles around the room. "She can water-bend but not talk, should we be worried?"

"I wouldn't worry too much I didn't talk till I was almost four." Tahno says as he lays back.

"Those must have been the most relaxing years in the house for your parents." Korra jokes as she keeps Sakari from falling over. "Oh, by the way I have some business to take care of tomorrow and i'll be out of town all day so Sakari's going to stay with Pema."

"Come on Korra you don't need to bother them with another kid, she's got her hands full with those four. Besides, me and Sakari can have fun right here."

"First off, Jinora almost is seventeen, she can handle an infant water-bender. And second, I don't know if your up to the challenge."

"Not up to the challenge? She's two, how much trouble can she get into?"

"That's what i'm worried about. I've never left her with you for more than an hour."

"And that's my point. You want this to end up like Shaozu and his mom?"

"Hm, I see your point. Alright, you win, you're in charge of her for the day. Take care of her okay?"

"Trust me, you've got nothing to worry about, daddy's got this all under control. Isn't that right baby?" Tahno picks up Sakari and gives her a hug.

The next day Korra heads out on Naga as Tahno and their daughter see her off. "Alright Sakari, so what trouble can we get into today?" he asks as she opens her mouth. "Good idea, let's make breakfast first." they head back inside as Tahno sits her in a booster seat as he prepares breakfast. After he is done he sets Sakari's bowl of mush in front of her. She sticks her hands in it and eats off her fingers. "Ah Sakari, use the spoon." he says as she uses the spoon to flick food in his face and laughs. He grabs a towel and wipes it off as he hears a knock on the door. He leaves her for a brief moment to answer the door. He opens it to see Ming and Shaozu.

"Hey Tahno." Shaozu says as he invites himself in. "How's it been?"

"Yeah come on in." Tahno says as he lets Ming in as well. "What brings you guys out this way?" he asks as he returns to the kitchen to grab Sakari out of her chair to find her covered in her breakfast. "Oh Sakari, really?" he grabs a towel and takes her to get clean. "So what did you guys need?"

"Ming's got a..." Shaozu says before he is interrupted by Ming.

"I've got the opportunity of a lifetime. A buddy of mine gave me an inside tip on the Eel-hound race today. We've got the odds up thirty to one. It's a sure thing. All we need is an extra two hundred Yuan."

"So you came to borrow money?"

"No, we want you to come with us. Because of our...recent losses we can't put any more money in the pot. So we need you to add another share for us."

"I don't think so. I promised Korra I'd take care of Sakari for the day."

"Take her with us, kids love Eel-hounds." Shaozu says excitedly.

"You want me to take my two year old to an illegal, underground Eel-hound racing circuit? Yeah that's a great idea." Tahno says sarcastically.

"Come on it's a golden opportunity. We go, get paid big bucks and get home. The little lady never has to know." Ming says persuasively as he puts his arm on Tahno's shoulder.

"And when Sakari starts talking about Eel-hounds when she finally speaks?"

"When Korra gets back just tell her you went to the zoo, the kid'll never know the difference." Shaozu says. Tahno holds his daughter in his arms as he contemplates for a moment then nods in silent agreement. "Yes, we're off to the races." Shaozu says jumping with joy.

The three make their way to a back alley as Ming takes the lead, knocking on a door as a slit opens and he whispers something to the guard. The door then opens as the group walk inside and head down a flight of stairs. As they reach the bottom they see the large underground track with stands all around. Ming continues to lead the group as they head toward the betting booth. "Hey Shaozu, hold her for a second." Tahno says handing Sakari over to the fire-bender, who lets her ride on his shoulders as her father goes to get his money out. As Shaozu balances her he notices a woman heading back to the stables. "Hey, you wanna see your uncle Shaozu score big time?" he says as he follows her, unseen by the other two who are more focused on placing the bet.

"Thank you gentlemen and good luck." the man says behind the screen as he gives the the stub for their bet.

"Alright, we're all set." Ming says excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey where's Shaozu and Sakari?" Tahno looks around panicked as Ming puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Come on relax, Shaozu's probably using her to pick up a girl. She's fine. Marriage has really made you a wreck hasn't it?"

"And being married to Sasame is all plums and roses?" Tahno says bringing up Ming's hard case wife as the earth-bender rolls his eyes. In the stables Shaozu has found the woman standing next to a pen where an infant eel-hound is eating. "Hey there." he introduces himself.

"Oh hello." she says, noticing Sakari on his shoulders. "Hey their cutie, you having fun with your daddy?"

"Yeah, thought I'd take her to see her first eel-hound race. Can never get them started too early. Is this one yours?"

"Yeah, he's not ready to start racing just yet. A few more years and he'll be a champion racer. We need to find the right rider. Hey little lady, you look like your the perfect size for him too." the woman says allowing Shaozu to set Sakari on the creatures small saddle as it slowly walks in a circle as the infant laughs with joy.

Back on the track, Ming and her father are watching as the race is about to begin. Tahno stands in anticipation holding his stub as the race begins. They keep an eye on their prospective bet as the hounds and their riders race around the track. "Come on, get in the game." Ming whispers as their racer is behind in the third lap, then with a sudden burst of speed he overtakes the rest of the group and finishes in first as the two and several others shout and jump for joy. "Yes! You see nothing to worry about." he says as they return to the booth and collect their winnings.

"Now lets find Shaozu and go enjoy some of this dough."Tahno suggests when suddenly they hear a loud bang as metal-bending officers pour down the stairwell as everyone scatters and panics. The two attempt to run only to be caught by the officer's metal cables.

Meanwhile, Shaozu regales the woman with tales of his pro-bending career while Sakari continues to ride the eel-hound. Just then several men rush down and open the back door, one of them hitting the switch that opens the eel-hound pens as the police storm the area. In the confusion the gate holding the young creature opens and the panicked animal takes off with the child still holding on to the reigns. "Sakari!" Shaozu says as he tries to follow but is captured by the officers.

In the main area the officers are rounding up the suspects as Tahno attempts to secure his release. "This is all a big mistake. Avatar Korra is my wife."

"Yeah, yeah, and the Moon Spirit is my sister. Keep moving." an officer says pushing him with the rest of the group as he the two friends are joined by Shaozu. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Wolf-bats, well two Wolf-bats and a has-been. Why am I not surprised." Tahno's heart sinks as he hears a familiar voice and turns to see Mako, former pro-bender and now officer in the Republic City Police Force.

"Oh great." Tahno says lowly. All the while Shaozu attempts to tell him about his daughter. "Not now, just make sure Sakari's okay." he whispers not even looking behind him.

"But, but Tahno..." he is cut off again as Mako steps forward. " I wonder what Korra would say if she knew what you were doing. She'd probably think she made a serious mistake with you."

"Wow, you really do have sour grapes about that don't you?" Tahno says with a frown. "Look, Korra chose me not you and I suggest you get over it. It's really not good for your health."

"You're lucky I still owe Korra one. Lao, escort these three outside and out of my sight." he says as the officer unties them and sends them on their way outside.

"Shaozu where's Sakari?" Tahno asks as Shaozu looks around before telling him. "She may or may not be on a frightened eel-hound running around town." as he says this Tahno jumps on him and begins choking him. "I'll strangle you for this."

Ming is eventually able to pry the two apart. "Knock it off, now we have to find that eel-hound before the kid gets hurt." The very thought makes Tahno shiver as he thinks of what will happen when Korra finds out. As they rush out of the alley they spot the young eel-hound four blocks up the road with Sakari still on his back. "My baby!" Tahno shouts as he runs toward them, ignoring traffic as his friends follow. As he gets close he slows down as the animal crotches down. "Okay relax, I'm just going to..." it breaks off in full gallop as he gives chase, breaking a hydrant open and using the water to keep up. He reaches out to grab his daughter, who is completely unaware of the danger, laughing as she holds on. He almost has her before a satomobile skids to a stop in front of him and he slams into the side.

"Tahno?" he looks up half conscious to see Asami Sato, standing with Ming and Shaozu as they help Tahno into the car. The group then continue their pursuit. "Let me guess, these two convinced you to go to the track to place a bet. You took Sakari with you since Korra's out of the city. You gave her to the lady killer here, who put her on that eel-hound like the goof that he is. Then the police showed up and made them panic, and before you could stop it the hound took off with your daughter, leading us to the point we're at now."

"How did you know?"

"The track was one side of the center, the other was a chop shop. Several of Future Industry's new models were stolen from one of the plants. Mako kept me informed and gave me a call when they pinpointed the location. I was on my way down there when I ran into you." she drives along side of the still running creature as Tahno opens a water sack strapped inside his jacket and uses it to swing a water whip toward his daughter, attempting to lasso her. She sees it and responds by controlling the water herself, giggling as she does it.

"Okay, baby that's funny. Now give daddy back the water." she responds by seizing complete control of it. "Give daddy the water!" he shouts, making her cry as she swings it frantically slashing the cars front right tire. The car skids to a stop as the group hop out. They see the child fly into the air as the creature jumps up and runs off. "Sakari!" she comes down and lands in one of several bags that a rather large woman is carrying as she turns the corner. The three friends give chase, but not before Tahno turns to Asami. "Thanks so much for your help. Do you think we could not tell Korra about this?" he pleads as she nods.

The woman stops at a stand and places her bags down as a stealthy young man quickly grabs the bag Sakari happens to be in and dashes off. She then picks up her bags oblivious to the one missing and continues walking. The three lose sight of her as they search the crowd. "Hey Shaozu." the fire-bender turns to see thirteen year old Ikki standing behind the three. "How are you, haven't seen you in a long, long, long time. It feels like forever since we talked." she continues as Shoazu thinks to himself.

"Oh great, Ikki the mouth, if she finds out about this they'll be no keeping it quiet." he thinks to himself as he gestures the others to go on without him. He pretends to listen to the never ending stream of words coming from the girl's mouth, nodding every so often. "Wouldn't that be fun? We could go tonight if you want." he hears her say as she finally stops, still not listening as he hears his friends."There she is, go!" Tahno says as the group chase after her as she is about to get into a cab.

"Uh, yeah, great. I'll meet you there." Shaozu says excusing himself.

Ming propels himself through the air with earth-bending, Shaozu with fire-bending, and Tahno glides over the ground with water skates. They surround her still bearing their respective elements, causing her to scream. "Oh, Triple Threat Triad!"

"No lady, no Triad." Shaozu tries to explain only to be hit in the face as she swings her bags at the three. The group attempt to stop her without hurting her only to be attacked by the woman. While the other two are being beaten, Tahno searches the bags on the ground. "She's not here." he looks up and sees the thief with the last bag he recognizes. "There." he says as the three run off as the woman throws rocks at them.

The thief sees them coming and runs without having time to check the contents. Shaozu attempts to shoot a fire ball at him before Tahno grabs his arm. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm trying to stop him."

"You're going to fry my kid. Just catch him." the thief climbs a building and runs along the roof. He sees a train running along the track as he jumps on top. The three follow as they land on the roof of the train. They give chase to the thief as he heads for the engine.

Shaozu rushes for him but the man pulls out a pair of bolos that trips up the fire-bender causing him to stumble over the edge and crashes into a dumpster full of garbage. He continues on his way as Ming and Tahno continue their pursuit. He then leaps down between two of the cars and opens the passenger door, dashing through car after car. Tahno jumps down after him as Ming cuts him off in front blocking his escape route. "Hand over the back pal." Ming orders as the crook rushes him using chi-blocking moves to disable Ming's left leg then performs an aerial kick that knocks the earth-bender over the side into the river.

Tahno uses the remaining water in his sack to grab the thief by the arm. "Hey lay off pal, it's bad enough you benders steal our jobs, now you gotta steal from crooks. Why do you want this so bad anyway?" the thief says as he looks into the bag only to get a face full of water as Sakari hits him in the face giving her father an opening as he whips the water around, knocking the thief against the wall and icing him in place as the other passengers look on in surprise. Tahno then grabs Sakari out of the bag and hugs her tight. "You're okay now, daddy's here."

"Daddy." she says to his surprise as she says it over and over.

"Let's go home."

Later that day Tahno lays Sakari down for a well deserved nap as he heads back to the main room of the house, removing and hiding the radio, not wanting Korra to hear any news of what transpired while she was away. He then calls everyone they know and pleads with them not to tell her. He then falls back onto the couch as he falls asleep. A few hours later Korra arrives back and enters the house. "Hey Tahno." she says as she leans over the couch and kisses him on the cheek, waking him up. "Where's Sakari?"

"Sleeping." he says as he looks up at her. "How was everything?"

"Great, actually, I have some big news to...,uh where's the radio?"

"Oh we had a little water-bending mishap. I took it to the shop and they said I can pick it up in a week or so."

"Well aren't you Mr. Responsible. You know Tahno, I was a little hesitant to leave you two alone, probably because I haven't always been completely on board with all your decisions over the past few years. I wasn't to happy when your family sent Sakari that cat-gator for her birthday, but Gigi has turned out to be like one of the family." she says looking at the lazy animal sleeping in the kitchen. "Or when you signed us up for couples dancing classes, I thought it would be lame but I actually had a lot of fun. And now i'm sure you'll be able to..." she is cut off by a knock on the door. She walks over as

Tahno lays back and relaxes. "Oh hey Ikki." he springs up as he hears that name.

"Oh Korra, I was so worried, are Tahno and Sakari okay, do you need anything, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Calm down Ikki, what are you talking about?" Korra asks as Ikki shows her a late edition of the paper showing a picture of Sakari riding an eel-hound. Korra grabs the paper and begins reading, then looks up at Ikki with a forced smile. "Will you excuse me for just a minute?" she says closing the door then turning to Tahno with anger as her eyes narrow like a predatory animal.

"Tahno begins to back up as he tries to explain. "Now Korra, let me explain. We went to the zoo and had a little mishap, but I took care of it and..." as he moves back the ticket stub from the track and several wads of cash fall out of his pocket. He looks down then back at Korra as she enters the Avatar state. He grabs a chair to defend himself then, realizing how foolish that is bends some water. "Korra, calm down, I really don't want to use this." she makes quick work of him throwing him through a wall.

"Well that's my story gentlemen and I'm sticking to it." a half drunken Tahno says an hour later as he Ming and Shaozu sit in a small diner in the city, all three bruised and battered from the days events.

"Why did you flashback all the way? We were there for most of it." Ming asks

"Yeah, except for the last part, that was funny." Shaozu says as he eats some of his food.

"Ha ha, very funny." the water-bender says slouching in his chair.

"Keep it down. Sasame found out and she is not happy." Ming says ducking down as he sees several women pass by the window.

"Eh, who cares. Nothin' even matters anymore. Because you do and you do and what does it get you? You know what we don't need those girls or anyone else. The three of us were fine before em' will be fine after em'." Tahno says almost falling out of his seat.

"Yeah, who needs them? Here's to the Wolf-bats, the best darn team of friends in Republic City who don't need anybody." Ming says as the three raise their glasses in a toast.

"Tahno?" Korra calls as she enters the diner and spots him in his chair.

"Korra." he jumps from the seat almost falling over and runs over to her, getting on his knees. "I'm sorry I lied to you, I just didn't want you to think I couldn't take care of our the baby. Please please don't leave me." he says half crying.

"Come on, let's get you home Pretty Boy." she chuckles before she helps him up off the floor and takes him outside, putting him on Naga as the two ride off.

"Well so much for all for one." Ming says. He looks up and sees Sasame outside the window, the emerald eyed woman gesturing for him to come out with her hands crossed.

"I guess i'll see you later, I hope." he gets up and walks off with her, leaving Shaozu alone.

"Are there no real men left besides me?" he says as he chugs down his drink.

"Hey Shaozu, sorry i'm late." Ikki surprises him as she sits down across from him. Shaozu doesn't speak as he replays the conversation in his head, remembering he did agree to meet her somewhere and this must be the place. Seeing as he is by himself he figures 'What the heck.' "No problem, what would you like?" he says as she looks over the menu.

Down the road, Korra and Tahno ride Naga home as they talk. "Where's the baby?" Tahno asks.

"Jinora's watching her until we get back. Listen Tahno, i'm sorry I blew up at you like that. It's just that I worry a lot about the baby and I need to know you can handle things when i'm not around. Especially now that we have something else on our plates." she says holding her stomach.

"You mean?"

"I was feeling a little sick so I stopped by the doctors. We've got another one on the way."

"Wow, we are good at this." he laughs.

"Knock it off Pretty Boy."

"Whatever you say Uh-vatar."


	11. Chapter 11

Three years later

Inside the pro-bending arena two opponents stand alone in the empty building as they circle each other in the arena center, both dressed in training uniforms. The first makes his move throwing a single jab of his right motioning a stream of water at the opponent. The target dodges the attack moving slightly to the side then jumps back to dodge a shot coming from under his chin. He motions forward to counterattack only for his opponent to perform a sweeping maneuver with the water that knocks him off his feet then shoots a jet of water that knocks him out of the circle.

"You okay Pretty Boy?" Korra takes her helmet off to help her opponent up.

"Alright you win. Nine years of redoes and you still win the tie breaker." Tahno removes his helmet as he accepts her hand. The two had made this their little anniversary event since they were married.

"Happy anniversary Tahno." she says kissing him as he gets up. "Let's get going, everyone's waiting for us. And how about tonight I give you some private lessons." she whispers in his ear as he grins.

The two ride on Naga as they make their way to the Sato estate. They enter the large backyard of the mansion where all their friends are waiting. "Happy anniversary!" they all shout as everyone claps and the two start mingling. "Mommy, daddy." the couple see their five year old daughter Sakari run towards them with her two-and-a-half year old brother Nilak closely behind.

"Hey there guys, have you been good for your aunt Asami?" Korra says lifting up the two and kissing them both. She then sets them down as Sakari runs off, Nilak on the other hand stays close by his mother.

Tahno walks around and sees Shaozu with his back turned and a woman on his arm. "Shoazu." his former teammate turns around as Tahno now identifies the woman as seventeen year old Ikki. "Well this is a surprise."

"Hey Tahno, how have you been buddy?" Shaozu asks him.

"Pretty good, haven't seen you in a while."

"Ikki, do you mind if me and Tahno catch up?"

"Okay, i'll be over at the table over there, I might grab some snacks, do you want anything? What do you like? I bet you like dumplings. I'll just grab you some of everything." she says walking away.

"Now that's really a surprise." Tahno says as he watches her walk off.

"I know what you're thinking, but we kind of hit it off and Tenzin is cool with it as long as we follow the proper traditions of the air nomads."

"Well congratulations then, you've finally got a girl."

"More like she got me."

"Hey Korra." Bolin says from behind her, standing with his new girlfriend, Nara.

"Hey Bolin, Nara. You guys enjoying the party?"

"Are we ever." Nara says, then looks down at Nilak as he holds tight to his mothers leg. "Hey there little fella." he moves behind Korra.

"Come on Nilak, don't be so shy." Korra than thinks for a moment. "Do you have any lip stick?" she asks as Nara reaches into her bag and hands it to Korra, she in turn gives it to Nilak "Do that thing you do that mommy likes." he runs off and finds Ming sleeping in a

lawn chair. He opens the lip stick case and carefully draws what look like kiss marks on the sleeping earth-bender's cheeks and then finally puts it across his lips. He then runs back to the three and hands it back to Nara hugging her leg as she looks confused. "Why did he do that?" she asks

Moments later Mings wife, Sasame walks over to him and looks down at his face. She than throws her drink in his face, giving him a rude awakening as he falls out of the chair. "What, what I do?" he asks as she walks off furiously and he chases after her.

Korra and the other two laugh as Nilak jumps for joy. "That is brilliant. He's obviously been taking lessons from his uncle Bolin." Bolin says, giving himself a pat on the back. In the distance Korra spots Mako standing by himself. "If you'll excuse me you two." She makes her way over to the fire-bender as he looks off in the distance. "Hey Mako." she says happily.

"Korra." he says flatly not looking in Korra's direction.

"Come on Mako, just talk to me. We're friends right?"

"Sorry Korra, I just remember when we were more than that."

"Listen, i'm really sorry about what happened between us, but I made a choice and moved on, and I really hope you will too." the two are interrupted by Asami's butler.

"Ms. Korra there is a call for you from a Mr. Song."

"Alright thank you. I'll talk to you later?" she asks as Mako gives a silent nod with a light smile. She heads inside and answers the phone. "Hello."

"Korra it's Song, I called to let you know we've finally made some headway. All three Triads have agreed to meet my people for talks in negotiating a truce." Song was a well known philanthropist who had established himself over the years following Amon's defeat. He had made it his goal to rid the city of the crime that had run rampant and, like many others was fed up with the innumerable amount of civilians caught in the crossfire of rival gangs.

"That's great." she says.

"Yes, and I want you to be my guest tonight for the evenings events. I can assure you it will be a night not soon to be forgotten."

"Alright i'll see you tonight." she then heads back out to the party, walking over to Tahno.

"What is it?" Tahno asks.

"Rain check for tonight? I have some business to take care of."

"What could be so important? Oh, him again." her husband says annoyed. Ever since Song had approached Korra with his grand ideas, it always seemed that she was away more and more. "Well can't you just miss one night?"

"I wish I could but this is important." she says as their argument quickly escalates.

"It's always important, every time it's something important. I'm starting to wonder which one of us you actually married."

"Please Tahno, can we not do this now." she says as Tahno abruptly leaves the yard and walks out. "Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here." He passes Naga as he leaves. The polar bear dog growls at him. "Get in line mutt."

Korra walks to the side away from everyone else as she wipes her eyes. She then feels a hand on her shoulder. She looks back and sees Asami. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know. Maybe Tahno's right, maybe I have been spending too much time with Song. I know I've been taking my responsibilities more importantly, but have I been neglecting him and the kids?"

"You know that's not true Korra. You do all you can for them."

"Have I? I've barely been home for the last three months. I mean, this is important and all, but I don't want to lose them. I just don't know what to do."

"Go tonight if you think it's important. I'll watch Sakari and Nilak. Tell Song you want to take some time to spend with the family. Get out of the city and just forget about all this for a while. It'll do you all good."

Korra wipes the tears from her eyes and smiles. "Thanks Asami."

"Hey what are friends for?"

Korra then walks over to the kids and gives them a hug. "You two be good until I get back alright?"

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Sakari asks.

"Nothing sweety, daddy's just being an idiot is all."

"The kind you like?"

"No, not this time."

That night Korra is at home getting dressed up for the nights events. She is alone in the house and has no idea where Tahno is. She finishes her preparations and hears the horn of a Satomobile. She heads out and sees Song waiting for her. "You look lovely tonight Avatar Korra."

"Thanks." she says staring out the window.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh, oh yes, I was just thinking, it's nothing. So where are we going?"

"We're headed to the industrial district. The triads are meeting in one of the factories owned by my company, a neutral point for all three groups."

Across town, Tahno gets into a taxi and flops down on the seat. "Where to pal?" the driver asks.

"Anywhere with drinks." he says as the two see a man banging heavily on the window. "Occupied." Tahno shouts as he continues. The water-bender notices the man is clutching his side and can see red seeping through his shirt. He opens the door as the man stumbles in. As he closes the door he sees several men running down the road. "Drive!" the taxi driver complies as the cab takes off down the road, leaving the men standing on the corner. Tahno looks closer and recognizes the victim. "Hey, I know you. Yeah that replacement water-bender, Hasem."

"It's Hasook!" he shouts, stopping as he clutches his side.

"Whatever, listen I don't know what this is about but we're getting you to the hospital."

"No! No hospital, I need to see Lin Bei Fong. Avatar Korra needs her help." he says moving in and out of consciousness.

"What are you talking about? What happened to Korra?" Tahno says grabbing him by his collar.

"The...children...got...to..." Tahno has the driver stop the car as he steps out to crack a hydrant releasing the water, putting it around his hands to heal the wound as Hasook regains some of his senses.

"Now what about Korra?"


	12. Chapter 12

At the station, Hasook explains the situation to Chief Beifong and Mako. "So let me get this straight, you're not a pro-bender?" Mako says confused as Hasook sits in a chair as a professional healer treats his wounds.

"Corporal Hasook, of the United Republic Intelligence Corps."

"Didn't even know they had that."

"Kind of the point. I was assigned by Commander Bumi several years ago to investigate the rising Equalist threat and report my findings. To keep my cover I donned the identity of a pro-bender and joined the Fire Ferrets. When my cover was in danger of being blown I had to quit the team abruptly."

"So you faked the fight after the match?" Mako asks.

"No, I generally didn't like you." He says smiling

"What about Korra?" Lin says as Hasook gets up slowly.

"That's the thing, she went with this guy Song to the industrial district. You know him, the philanthropist that's trying to clean up the streets. I did some investigating into one of his factories and found out that he had stashed a lot of Equalist tech in them."

"What kind of equipment?"

"Big stuff like Mecha-tanks, a few of those crazy aircraft, and some kind of drills. He isn't the god guy everyone makes him out to be. He wants his gang to be on top and whatever he's planning is big and it's going down tonight."

"He must be planning on taking out the Triads tonight."

"Why would he invite Korra, the one person who could actually stop him?" Mako asks.

"He's planning on using her children as leverage as a way to keep her out of it. While she's at the gathering with him his men are going to kidnap them so she won't stand in his way."

"Well why are we here we have to get to Asami's now!" Mako says as he jumps up.

"I've already taken care of that, I ran into the Avatar's husband, he dropped me off and headed their in a hurry."

"Then we need to get to where this meeting is taking place. Do you know where?" Lin asks as Hasook nods. "Then we'll head there and send two squad cars to the Sato mansion and make a call to Air Temple Island and get the White Lotus to the meeting as well."

At the Sato mansion, Tahno runs up the front steps and bangs on the door. "Tahno, Korra's not here." Asami says in her evening wear.

"I know. Where are the kids?"

"They're up stairs sleeping, why?"

"Which way?" he runs up the stairs as she follows behind.

"To the left, second door to the right. Tahno, what happened?"

He races to the room and swings the door open to see a man taking Nilak out of his bed as another attempts to grab Sakari. "No!" there father shouts out swinging a water whip at the second kidnapper that throws him from the window as the first dodges the attack meant for him and, having grabbed the young boy jumps from the window voluntarily. Tahno dashes to the window and looks out with the man and his son nowhere in sight. He rushes back over to a crying Sakari, where Asami is already trying to calm her. "Are you okay?" he says rubbing her head.

"Daddy, i'm scared."

"I know you are sweety, but don't be. I'm going to get your brother and mommy and i'll be right back. You just stay here with Aunt Asami okay." he says as he wipes a tear from her eye and heads out the front. As he reaches the front gate he meets the police officers. " Chief Beifong sent us, what happened?"

"They took my son, I don't know where."

"Chief Beifong and the others are on their way to the meeting, that's probably where they've taken him. We've been given instructions to provide you with transportation."

"Appreciate it."

"You two scout out the grounds. And you three, secure the mansion and make sure everyone's alright." the officer says as he gets in the car and drives Tahno to the meeting place.

In Song's factory the collective gangs and their leaders await the arrival of the man of the hour. Below them however, Song and Korra with a few of his men descend in an elevator to a series of large caverns beneath the building. "What is this place?" Korra asks as the group exit the elevator.

"My men and I discovered these caverns a few years ago and i've been working to expand them around the city. Sato's machines made this extremely easy to accomplish."

"But why would you want this across the city. Wouldn't that make the area above unstable?" she says as she looks over and sees several mecha-tanks parked and explosives wrapped around the stone pillars in the area. "What's going on Song?" she says as she is struck from behind by a series of nerve blows from behind as she falls to the ground. She is then carted over to one of the pillars and strap to it.

"My apologies Avatar Korra. I do enjoy your fiery personality but this is all part of my larger plan."

"This was never about helping anyone but yourself."

"Oh no you have it all wrong. This is about helping everyone in Republic City. Once these explosives go off along with the ones that are linked to the ones under the Triad hideouts I will have eliminated all opposition to my power. No longer will the gangs of this city ruin it with their constant turf wars."

"So you're just another high on your horse gang leader?"

"Call me what you like but in the end i'm the one whole be on top."

"And you think the police or the Avatar are going to let that happen? Because if you think these ropes will hold me your nuts."

Song begins to laugh. "The police will be nothing compared to the operations I have planned, and as for you; I believe I have the proper motivation to keep you on the sidelines." he snaps his fingers as a man with glasses, dressed in black walks out from the shadows, Nilak in his arms. Korra attempts to break free as the man hands the boy to Song. "Uh-uh-uh Avatar. I don't think your little boy will appreciate your being the cause of his unfortunate accident." he moves his hands over the boy, causing him to cry. "You see when I was a boy my grandfather; great man by the way, taught me how to bend the water in people's bodies. Not blood-bending mind you, not the ability to move that person to your will, but to churn the water in a persons stomach, forcing the liquid out of them; he loved jokes." he says still water-bending the boy as Korra looks on in horror and anger. "Are we all set?"

"Yes sir, we are good to go." one of the men says as he hooks up the wires to the detonator.

"And with that I believe it is time we take our leave, enjoy your front row seat to the festivities Korra. And don't worry, your boys in good hands." as he and his men prepare to leave metal-bending police crash through the side walls and ceilings along with Tahno who rides down with several officers. "Gentlemen, to your stations." Song says as his men jump into the five mecha-tanks. The others rush the officers, either with bending or hand to hand combat. The man with glasses easily evades the officers earth-bending and metal cables as he uses throwing techniques to take down officers.

The mecha-tanks equipped with drills, lunge at the officers as the battle quickly turns to chaos. Korra, now with nothing holding her back, rips through the ropes binding her and joins the fight. Song attempts to flee only to have his feet frozen to the ground by Tahno, who leaps forward and grabs Nilak. "Daddy's got you." he leaps back as Song turns the ice at his feet to water.

"It's been a while hasn't it? Though I don't suppose you'd remember me after that explosion. Fortunately for me, surgery can do wonders."

"Who are you?" he says as he evades the man's water attacks while still holding his son.

"I'm a bit hurt actually. After all this is all your fault. Remember that day in the alley. I'll never forget it." he grabs water from a barrel a hurls it at Tahno, who blocks the wave coming toward him.

"That crook in the alley."

"Yes, back when I worked for the Red Monsoons. But now i've carved out a little niche for myself and all I need to do to have it all is get rid of you, your wife, and everyone in this room." he immobilizes Tahno by bending the water in his stomach, forcing him to his knees. He steps forward and encases his free hand in a razor ice glove. As he goes in to stab him he is knocked away by a water whip as Hasook jumps down. "You alright?" he asks Tahno as he gives him a nod of confirmation.

The metal-benders use their earth-bending to topple one of the tanks as Hasook forces water down another's pipes as it fizzles out. Seeing his men losing Song, or rather Quan decides to beat a hasty retreat. "This has been fun but I believe it's time for the show to begin." he hits the detonator as the explosives in the cavern go off. Before he does so however, Hasook manages to cut the set of cables leading to the other targets across the city. The area quickly becomes unstable as the ceiling begins to give way. "Everyone out quickly." Lin orders as they begin exiting, any earth-bender making a tunnel back to the surface, taking as many with them as possible, the others scrambling for the elevators.

"Oh and did I forget to mention that I wired multiple explosives under every building in the area just in case anyone survived the initial blast. The whole district is going down." Quan says as he and two of his men head down one of the tunnels in the mech-tanks. "What do we do now. Even if we get to the surface, where is there to go?" one of Quan's men asks. Korra looks over as she sees Tahno holding Nilak among them. "I'll do it. If I use the Avatar state I can keep the place from coming down. If nothing else I can buy everyone enough time to get out of the area."

"I'll stay too you, could use the extra help." Chief Beifong offers.

"I'm staying too." Tahno says. As he hands Nilak to one of the officers.

"Thanks Chief, but I need everyone out. And besides they need you up there."

"Alright Avatar, be careful down here." Lin gives her a nod before heading back with the rest of the group.

"You too Pretty boy."

"Korra, i'm not going anywhere."

"No time so no argument. Besides, you can say you told me so when I get back." he hesitates for a moment. "We have to go now." Lin yells as he dashes back to the elevator. As the group head up, Korra closes her eyes and immediately opens theme as the white light of the Avatar state shines through. She rises from the ground with air-bending and goes through the motions with her arms raising pillars throughout the caverns to support the buildings and factories above. While she is doing this Quan and his men return to the cavern in the mecha-tanks and behold the sight.

"Gentlemen, today I have lost a grand opportunity but at least we can score one major victory by eliminating the Avatar from this world." as he says this the two tanks charge forward launching their cables at the Avatar. Korra however, sees the attack and air-bends the cables away from her she then lifts up two pillars under the vehicles, smashing them against the ceiling. While she is distracted by the two, Quan fires an electrified bolo that wraps around, her knocking her to the ground. He then drives his tank over and jumps out, standing over her. "Well it seems my luck has changed. Not only do I have the privilege of eliminating you, it also makes it all the sweeter for you to know that after i'm done your family is toast." as he laughs her eyes open, glowing brighter this time as she causes the area to shake violently, bringing down the pillars and causing the ceiling to give way.

"You're crazy! You'll kill us both!" he jumps back into his tank and attempts to get back to one of the safe areas, only for a large amount of rock and machinery from the factory above to crush him underneath. As the area collapses Korra sheds a single tear as the ceiling gives out completely.

Tahno and the others reach the surface and head outside as the building has already been evacuated. Everyone gets to a safe distance as they turn to see the situation. "Nothing happened. She did it. She actually did it." one of the officers exclaims.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Mako says, pushing several of the captured criminals into a truck. Tahno looks on hopefully. Moments later he watches in horror as the factory they just escaped from collapse into the ground. "Korra!" he shouts out as two officers hold him back from running back to the area as Mako and Lin look in disbelief.


	13. Chapter 13

Two weeks later

A large crowd of friends, family, and grateful citizens are gathered for a very sad occasion; the funeral of Avatar Korra. Korra's mother and father are seated up front with Tahno, Nilak and Sakari holding onto him. Behind them, Tao, as well as Tahno's other siblings have journeyed from their home to be in attendance. The service gets under way as no small number of people take the stage to speak on how the Avatar has helped the city, among theme; her former teacher, Tenzin, Lin Beifong, and Mako. After many of them have taken the stage, Tahno moves to the stage, leaving the children with his in-laws.

He stands at the podium and looks over the large crowd. "I...uh." he stutters over his words, trying to force them out over his grief as he rubs his eyes. "Korra was a very unique woman, and I'm truly fortunate to have met her. When I lost my bending, I felt like the world had deserted me, but Korra gave me and a lot of other people hope. She showed compassion to someone like me, who if any of you knew before the incident know I didn't deserve it. I remember when I first met her, she wanted nothing more than to knock my teeth out. I guess I caught her attention after a while, because she sure caught mine. I am truly grateful to her for loving me, for bringing our two children into this world, and I am truly grateful to her parents for giving all of us the opportunity to know her. And i'd like to thank all of you for supporting us in this difficult time." before he can go any further, tears fill his eyes and he excuses himself from the stage. The service concludes about an hour later as the coffin is lowered into the ground, Korra's parents standing with Tahno and the children as the earth-benders cover it over.

Afterward everyone is invited to the Sato mansion for refreshments and association. "Tahno." the water-bender turns to see Hasook approach him and the two shake hand. "I just stopped by to deliver my deepest condolences and thank you again. If it hadn't been for you and Korra, a lot of people would have died that night."

"Thank you, that means a lot to us."

"If you ever need anything just let me know what I can do." he says excusing himself as he exits as swiftly as he entered. Tahno's attention then turns to Tenzin and his family, joined by Shaozu. "Tahno, how are you and the children?" Tenzin asks

"Alright I guess. It's just I never thought for a moment I'd be the one here. I mean she was the Avatar and me, i'm just some swamp hick who made it big in the city."

"I know it will be hard the next few months, but we all know you'll get them through this." Pema says as Tahno turns to see Sakari and Nilak with their grandparents.

"You've never let any of us down before pal. After all it was your leadership that made us eight time champs. We know you'll make the right call and so did she." Shaozu says confidently to his former team captain.

"Yeah, don't forget we're here for you." Ming says as he and Sasame walk over. They are joined by Mako, Bolin, and Asami.

"Korra was one the greatest people I've ever met, and after all the things she did for this city and us you can bet we'll do whatever we can to repay her." Mako says.

"That goes double for me." Bolin says.

"Thank you, everyone for all you've done." he looks back to his children to see Sakari impressing Tao and her other relatives with her water-bending skills by bending the punch on the refreshment table around. Shaozu stops and looks down to the cup in his hand as he spits out his drink, causing everyone else to laugh.

That night Tahno sits on the couch in his living room, in his hand he holds the necklace he made for Korra. He reaches over to the end table and grabs a picture of the family taken only a few months ago. He wipes the tears from his eyes and gets up. He walks up the stairs to check on the children, walking passed the door where Senna and Tonraq are staying in. He opens the door to see the two sleeping. Walking in, he quietly walks over to Nilak's bed and gently rubs his head. He looks over to see his daughter wide awake. "Hey, what are you still doing up little lady?"

"I miss mommy." she says with tears coming down her face. He walks over to the bed and picks her up, holding her close to him. "I know baby, so do I."

One week later

Tahno stands at the dock as he sees his in-laws off to the South Pole, Sakari with them, dressed for the weather with her bags. Naga, Korra's companion, is also with them. He leans down to her level, "Now you be good for grandma and grandpa okay?"

"Aren't you coming daddy?"

"No, daddy's going to stay here with Nilak to make sure he doesn't get into trouble. And someone needs to take care of Gigi. You go and have a good time. And remember to practice your water-bending every day like you promised. Understand?" he says, placing Korra' necklace on her as she nods. She then runs to Senna as the two board the boat, Naga following them. "Thank you so much for taking her. Her water-bending master should meet you in a few months." he says to Tonraq as the group says their good byes.

"Is this really what you want?" Hasook asks him as they watch the ship depart.

"I just want to make sure she gets the best start possible. Nilak..." he turns to see his son standing next to Asami and Mako. "I have high hopes for him too, even if he's not a water-bender. For now I just want to make sure she's in good hands."

"She is, I assure you. The United Forces Bender Recruitment Program will see that she receives the best training possible. And I'll be watching over her every step of the way." Tahno thanks him as he takes his leave.

"Ready to go?" Mako asks as Asami and Nilak wait in the car.

"Yeah, let's go." Tahno says in a somber mood. As they arrive at the Sato estate, Asami takes Nilak inside as he happily runs around the large house. Mako and Tahno open the trunk of the car and grab Nilak's suit cases filled with toys, clothes, and just about everything he needs to feel at home. "I know Asami will take good care of him, but are you sure you want him to stay here and not with you?" Mako asks

"He'll be better off here than with me. I'm a mess right now and he's always had a good connection with Asami."

"Take care of yourself Wolf-bat." Mako says as the two shake hands.

That evening Tahno arrives back home with a bag of food in his hand. He reaches inside and throws a large chunk of meat into the small pond in front of his house causing Gigi, the cat-gator to emerge, consuming the food. She then crawls out and follows the water-bender inside. He falls on the couch as the creature rubs up against him. He puts his hand on her head and looks over at the picture of his family, hoping to himself that he's done the right thing.


	14. Chapter 14

Fifteen years later

Late in the night in the Dragon Flats District, a couple is set upon by a duo of Agni Kai members. The two men push the man and woman into an alley. "Alright folks, money out and no one gets hurt. If not we can have ourselves a little cookout, right here and now." one of them says as a mysterious fog rolls in around them. "Okay, that's freaky."

"You mortals; You're so pathetic. Stealing from the weak and defenseless like new born wolf-bat pups. Your judgment hour is upon you now. Passing sentence." a figure says appearing through the fog with a blue and white oni mask. The first fire bender launches flames at him as he disappears back into mist. The two look around as the second is pulled by an unseen force and vanishes. "Choji, where'd you go?" the other says nervously as he backs up. He bumps against the figure as it grabs him from behind and pulls him down into the mist. The couple are terrified as they see flames shoot up into the air before they finally stop. The figure then appears before them. "Are you injured?" it asks as they shake their heads.

"Thank you." the woman says to their rescuer.

* * *

"The Blue Spirit watches over all as it has been commanded." it says as it backs into the fog and vanishes as the fog clears.

An alarm clock rings throughout an empty house as it wakes up the only occupant, Tahno from his sleep. He pulls the blankets away from his face and shuts off the clock, grabbing it to see the time. "Three o'clock. Well might as well salvage whats left of the day." he says as he heads toward the bathroom. He washes his face and looks into the mirror. He has let a short goatee grow out and his skin is pale, even by his standard. He still styles his hair and gets dressed before heading down stairs to grab a bite to eat. As he sits at the table quietly eating his breakfast he hears a knock at the door and gets up, slowly walking to the door. He opens the door and is greeted by a punch to the face that knocks him to the ground as two men pick him up and a third punched him in the stomach.

"You're late on your payments Tahno. I told you before i'd take it out of your hide." a man with long black hair tide back says as he punches him again. He continues until his hand is caught by a water whip. He turns around to see a young water tribe woman wearing the blue uniform of the United Republic Forces, her hair in a ponytail going down to her shoulders and bright blue eyes holding his arm back.

"Leave, now!" she demands. The man turns around and launches a fire blast at her. She ducks under it and launches a water shot that freezes the man's hands.

"You think that'll stop me? I'm a fire-bender." he says. "No, that was a distraction." she says running up to him, forcing his ice covered hands up into his face, knocking him out. The two others drop Tahno and rush her as they launch fire balls at her. She uses the water to shield herself, then launches a flurry of ice daggers, causing the two to shoot them all out of the air. She runs forward and grabs one of them, bending his arm and forcing him over. The second attempts to get a bead on her but can't due to his friend's blocking his line of fire. She release him, pushing him forward, then uses the pond in the front yard to wash the two and their leader away. They get up and jump into their car, leaving in a hurry. "Are you okay?" she says rushing over to Tahno, helping him up.

"I'm fine." he says brushing her off as he strains to get up.

"Here let me help." she says using her water-bending to heal his wounds. He pushes her away however and leans on the wall of the house.

"Look, I appreciate your help, but Nilak's not here. So why don't you just head home okay?" he turns to walk back into the house.

"But, I am home." she says causing the man to stop dead in his tracks. "Daddy?"He turns to her as she hugs him. "I've missed you so much."

"Sakari, look at you; all grown up." he says with a smile.

"Yeah, fifteen years will do that to you." Sakari looks over at the pond and sees her pet cat-gator crawl to the shore. "Hey Gigi, did you miss me?" she hugs the creature as it nestle into her. She then turns back to her father. "Are you okay dad?"

"Yeah, i'll be alright. Come on lets go get something to eat, I know you're hungry." he says as he walks into the house, his daughter giving a concerned look. The two sit at the table as he has made them beef dumplings, the eerie silence broken by the old champ. "So, how are things?" he says eating one.

"Good. My water-bending has come a long way. Master Hasook and the others have really been great. Oh and I saw uncle Shaozu and Ikki with the kids."

"Oh yeah, haven't talked to him in years. How many kids do they have now, to three?"

"Five dad. The last time I talked to them was about three years ago. You know grandpa Tonraq and grandma Senna asked about you too." she looks up to her father with concern. "They really wish you'd come visit."

"Yeah, well i've been pretty busy around here." he says. Sakari looks around and sees the room littered with empty bottles and garbage. She notes that he is far different than the father she remembered before she left for her training. She reaches over the table and places her hand on his. Just then an iguana parrot hops down on the table and grabs a dumpling, startling Sakari as it flies up to the rafters.

"What is that?"

"Oh that's Raza, he's Nilak's." Tahno says as the reptile bird looks down, biting on the dumpling.

"Where is Nilak?"

"Oh, he's off in town. He work's for your aunt Asami now. Even when he's not working he's gone most of the day anyway. Don't know what he does all day but it's more than me."

Sakari than see's an opportunity to bring up the subject. "When's the last time you've been out of the house?"

"Eh, I don't remember. A month or two maybe."

"Why don't I take you out on the town on me. I've got a lot of requisition money saved up."

"I don't know." he says hesitantly. She then puts a scroll on the table and pushes it toward him. "What's this?" he says unraveling it to see a long list.

"A well thought out list of grievances made by me against you. It's basically everything you and I never did together while I was gone. At the bottom you can see it's been signed and acknowledged by United Republic Commander Toru. So you really have no choice but to complete it. See you tomorrow morning." she says as she kisses him on the cheek and excuses herself, leaving him dumbfounded.

In town Nilak is busy flirting with several girls as they sit at an open-air cafe. He takes a sip of his drink as the dark-skinned boy looks at the girls with his blue eyes. "How about we go get dinner, my treat?" as he continues Sakari walks down the street and immediately identifies her brother, the boy sharing many of his father's features as well as his fashion sense. She decides to spoil his fun and runs over jumping on his back, surprising him.

"Hey baby, where've you been?" she looks up at the girls and puts on a false angry expression. "Who are your friends?"

"Who are you?" one of the girls says with a haughty attitude.

Sakari pulls out her mother's necklace from under her shirt and shows it off. "His fiance." Nilak panics as the girls leave him at the table. He immediately stands up furiously and turns to the woman. "You better have a good excuse for doing that miss."

"And you better have a good excuse for not recognizing your older sister." she says with her hands on her hips and a smile on her face.

"Sakari?" he says at first confused then turns his attention to the girls, that are still within ear shout. "Wait it's cool, she's my sister."

"Yeah, that'll get them to come back." she says sarcastically. The two then hug and laugh. They walk down the street, talking about all the events in their lives. "What's up with these Blue Spirit guy running around? Saw an article about him in the paper."

"Just some crazy guy running around dressed like a fool who thinks he's some kind of spirit of justice and order in place of the Avatar." Nilak stops as he looks over at his sister. "Have you guys found anything?"

"No, we haven't heard any news from the White Lotus. They think mom was still in the Avatar state when she died." she sees his sad expression. "But maybe they just haven't looked far enough yet."

"Maybe."

"So have you talked to Yi recently?" changing the subject Sakari asks, remembering Shaozu and Ikki's oldest child. She remembers the first time she met the fire-bender when the family came to visit her during her training and how they became quick friends.

"Yeah, Yi ran away from home a few years ago." Nilak says quietly. "She came back, but different."

"Different?"

"She stopped training with her dad and starting hanging around with the Triple Threat Triad. I tried talking to her once, but good luck getting anything out of her these days."

"Maybe i'll see what I can do. By the way, what's up with dad, he's acting really strange."

Nilak let's out a small sigh. "Sis, I should probably tell you this now. Dad hasn't exactly been the same since mom died. After you left he sent me to stay with aunt Asami. I've been staying at the house with him for only a year or two. He's really messed up, hasn't gone outside for much of anything outside of shopping."

"Well all that's about to change. I've got three weeks worth of shore leave and i'm getting him out of that house. You in?"

"Well seeing as how you've probably ruined me for the next few weeks date wise, i'm in."


	15. Chapter 15

Late in the night, a large unmarked airship floats above the city. Police lights shine on the craft as they see several men tied up, hanging by ropes from the bottom. "People of this city." a voice comes from speakers on the airship's underside. "I, the Blue Spirit have come to restore balance to this city. These men, members of the Red Monsoon Triad have extorted you, the citizens, out of millions of your hard earned yuan. And so today I give it back to you, the oppressed, the deserving, the worthy! Take back what you have earned." the Blue Spirit reaches back into the ship and pours out several large bags of money as the paper rains down on the streets below, the many bystanders scattering to grab their share. The ship then disappears in a thick cloud, leaving the Triad members tied up on a roof for the police.

The next morning Tahno is asleep I his bed as he opens his eyes slowly to look at the clock. He sees that it is hours earlier than he has been up in recent memory. Suddenly Nilak rushes into his room, a look of terror on his face. "Dad the kitchen's on fire!" he says to his father. Indeed, Tahno can smell something coming from the kitchen. He jumps up and bends water from a barrel in the hallway that he keeps for just an emergency. He jumps down the stairs and, after reaching the kitchen instinctively reacts by dousing the area with water. He hears a scream come out as he looks up and sees Sakari, drenched from head to toe, standing in front of the stove with pots and pans surrounding her.

"What the heck dad?" she shouts at him. As the two turn to Nilak who breaks out in laughter.

"Oh man, I can't believe you fell for that. Ha ha ha, I can't stand it." he continues as Raza lands on his shoulder. The two look angrily at the young man as they dry the area and their clothes with water-bending and collect it together to make one large ball of water. "Hey come on you guys, it was just a joke. No wait come on I was kidding!" he shouts as Raza flies away before the huge sphere hits his master, washing him outside.

The three, along with Gigi and Raza, head into town as Sakari tackles the first thing on her list. "Wait, you never learned to swim?" Tahno asks his daughter as the group settle in at the community pool, Sakari in a one piece bathing suit and her brother and father in black trunks.

"Well not without my water-bending. It's mostly splashing, flailing and drowning. Besides, that's why we're here." she says sitting on Gigi, which the lifeguard mistakes for a pool toy in the middle of the pool, as she gestures her father to help her into the water. He walks over still looking half asleep and wades into the water. Nilak on the other hand lounges on the edge of the pool as his father helps her down and slowly shows her how to move around without her bending. "Okay so you just relax, your body naturally floats anyway so all you have to do is move your arms like this." he says motioning her arms so that she gets the concept.

As the two continue a rowdy young man and his friends notice the two as he enters the water and swims over. The young man with dark skin and blue eyes, interrupts their lesson. "Hey, why are you hanging with the old man? The name's 'Chiller' Chow and I can teach you how to swim. We can even have some one-on-one time." the cocky guy says as Tahno rolls his eyes; the entire situation reminding him of something vaguely familiar.

Sakari on the other hand, simply smiles. "Yeah, and I can show you what the inside of a cat-gator looks like." she whistles as Gigi emerges in front of the man, causing him to scream and jump out of the water with his bending, flying back to the shore as his friends laugh at him, causing Chow to leave in embarrassment. Tahno bursts into laughter at the scene.

"I've never heard dad laugh before. It's creepy." Nilak says, having watched the whole scene.

"Sorry it just reminded me of something." he says as Sakari smiles, glad to see her father enjoying himself.

After they are done with that, Sakari moves down the list as they do several other things. They move on to something she has been looking forward to all day. "Next on the list is, meeting with old friends." she says happily as her father and brother walk behind her.

"Meaning?"

"We're headed to Air Temple Island, everyone is already waiting for us." she then hears the clock in Central Station ring seven times. "Oh wow, I...uh have something I need to take care of. I'll meet you guys there later." she says as she runs off leaving the two a bit confused as they make their way to the docks and head toward the island. As the ship gets close to the dock the two see several air-benders flying over head. Raza leaps off of Nilak's shoulder and joins them in the air as the group land down to await the ship at the dock, joined by a White Lotus Sentry. The two are greeted by the five air-benders.

"Welcome welcome welcome, we're so glad you could finally make it. It must have been years since we've seen you and the children are so excited you're here." the air-bender woman says, sporting her arrow tattoos, symbolizing she is now an air-bending master.

"Yes, it's great to see you again, Ikki." Tahno says politely, now fully aware of who she is.

"Hey aunt Ikki." Nilak waves.

"Don't forget about me." the sentry says as he steps forward.

Tahno looks closely at the man before he finally recognizes him. "Shaozu?"

"The one and only." he says as he removes his head garb, revealing he has cut his hair short. "Hey kids say hello to your uncle Tahno."

"Hi" the air-bender kids say in joyous unison as they introduce themselves from oldest to youngest.

"I'm Oji." the boy says.

"Naru." the girl shouts.

"Kenta." the youngest boy introduces.

"Nima." the smallest and youngest girl jumps up and says.

"Well go ahead, jump on him." Shaozu says casually as the children comply and pile on the water-bender. After the introductions the group make their way inside and sit down for a meal. Joining them are Jinora, now Councilwoman for the Air Nation as well as Ikki's brothers Meelo and Rohan, all now sporting there tattoos. Raza the iguana parrot stays perched in the rafters as Nilak tosses him food.

"So, how are you enjoying your new position Councilwoman?" Tahno asks Jinora as he eats some rice.

"Honestly, I think my parents are enjoying their free time more than I enjoy this. But it's an honor to be able to help shape the political avenues of the city so it might a well be me. So how have you been?"

"I've been alright, just tired lately. Sometimes it's just hard to get out of bed in the morning."

"Or in the afternoon, evening, midnight or later." Nilak says with a sly smile. His father looks over at him with annoyance as he continues.

"But Sakari's trying to get me out of the house. Has this list of things she wants us to do as a family."

"She just wants you to be happy."

"That sounds like fun. Mommy can we do that too?" Naru says excitedly.

"How about we finish dinner first and we'll talk about it." Shaozu says. "So have you heard about this Blue Spirit guy?"

"Only in the papers."

"Last night the guy steals an airship and rains down money all over the city. Even delivers some Red Monsoons members to the police."

"You really think he's some kind of spirit?"

"Doubtful, in all likeliness it's just someone who is far to overzealous, taking the law into their own hands." Jinora says. "My office is swamped with calls everyday with sightings." she is interrupted as an acolyte places a letter into her hands as she opens it. After a few seconds of reading she gets up. "I have some important business to attend to. It was good seeing you again Tahno, you too Nilak." she says as she exits.

"Hey why don't you kids go play with Nilak while your mother and I catch up with your uncle Tahno?" Shaozu says as he helps Ikki up from the table and the three adults leave. The three walk down one of the paved paths on the island. "Be honest with us, how are you really holding up?"

"I told you i'm doing fine."

"You're gonna have to do better than that to fool a guy whose known you since you came to this city and an air-bender, they're very good with emotions."

"It's true." Ikki says.

"Alright you guys got me." Tahno says a bit pathetically. "I'm putting on this fake happy face for Sakari. She wants us to be a family again. I'm just not sure I can be there for her.

Nilak's here and we barely say two words to each other in a week. At this point i'm starting to think Korra was the only thing keeping this family together."

"Don't say that. Your a great father." Ikki says kindly.

"Yeah, the dad who sends his kids away for almost two decades. That's great father material alright." he says sarcastically.

"Kenta, Naru, put Nilak down!" Shaozu shouts as he runs over to where the group are playing as the two air-benders fling Nilak through the air. Ikki and the water-bender continue the conversation.

"Listen Tahno, you did what you had to to make sure they had the best that they needed in life. And look at them now, Nilak working for Future Industries and Sakari a part of the United Forces. I'd say you did a pretty good job."

"Thanks, but it's not the same. I mean, look at you and your kids." he says looking over at Shoazu, who the kids have now shot into the air with a small tornado keeping him up as they all laugh. "I just don't think we could ever be this happy."

"Well it's not as happy as you might think." She says sadly. "Our oldest daughter Yi left home about two years ago. She and Shaozu were training one day, they got into an argument. She wanted to rush through her training, he wanted her to learn the fundamentals before teaching her high level techniques. Finally they started yelling and she ran off."

"I'm sorry, I wish i'd known. Do you know where she is now?"

"She came back about six months ago. She came into the house one night and grabbed her things, never said a word and left to live in the city. We've seen her a few times with two guys. She works for the Triple Threat Triad now. She won't even talk to us anymore." she says, getting choked up. This catches Tahno completely by surprise. He had always seen Ikki as a happy-go-lucky person, and to see her in this state shook him a little.

"It's alright, it'll be okay. Is there anything I can do to help." he says putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Maybe you could have Sakari talk to her since she's in town. They've been good friends for years."

"Anything to help. I'll ask her the minute I get home." he says. He finds it ironic that he came there for some encouragement and ended up giving some.

Later that night as everyone has gone home Jinora walks through the training area cautiously, waiting for someone or something. "Well well, I see you received my message. It's nice to see there are still punctual people in your world." the Blue Spirit says perched on a rock behind her.

"Let's just cut all the smoke and mirrors and get down to business." Jinora says as she walks toward him, none too convinced of the figure's claimed spiritual heritage.

"Excuse me." it says as it jumps down.

"If you'd done actual research you'd know that the Blue Spirit identity was used by Fire Lord Zuko to free Avatar Aang during his incarceration by Admiral Zhao in the winter of 99 ASC. You're no spirit."

"Ah, but his actions that day caused my creation. If you'd done 'your' research you'd know that your mortal actions create ripples in our world. I am one of those ripples. A spirit sent to this world to maintain balance, order, justice..."

"Vengeance." she interrupts.

"A necessary step to maintain balance in the world."

"Let's say I do believe you. Why did you call me here?" she says motioning her hand behind her back to signal someone.

"The other Council members would never accept my aid. But you; you are the one person on the council who would hear me out. I am a mighty force for good, even if you and the others see it slightly different. This city is in sore need of a champion for the weak, the defenseless, the oppressed, someone to replace your departed Avatar."

"And what makes you think the Avatar is truly gone?"

"How else would you explain it? They have not come forward, your White Lotus has not discovered them." the Blue Spirit stops as he feels pressure on the back of his head.

"You know, the last time I met a man wearing a mask, talking about equality, we disagreed on a few things." Mako says with a fist to the back of the figure's head.

"Impressive, no one has ever managed to surprise me." the Blue Spirit moves with lightening speed moving around Mako, who unleashes a fire blast, and unsheathes a pair of broadswords from his back and attacks the officer in close range, putting him on the defensive. "But, unlike the pretender Amon, I am truly here to aid the world. And I plan on doing just that, without your support if necessary." he prepares to slash Mako's midsection as Jinora air blasts him into the spinning gates. Another gust of air from her activates them. They find, however that the figure has no problem weaving through the gates like an air-bender, his body easily weaving side to side as he exits.

Mako unleashes a barrage of fire shots as he evades each one. Jinora unleashes another blast of air, which the masked figure turns into instead of taking it head on, minimizing the power of the blow. It motions around another fire blast and reaches the Councilwoman, who creates a barrier of air around her, knocking the Blue Spirit back. Mako intercedes again as the two engage in another close quarters duel. The officer manages to knock one of the blades out of the left hand of his foe, now putting the so called spirit on defense. Suddenly the Blue Spirit throws down an orb creating a cloud of smoke, obscuring the view in the area. Jinora prepares to clear it with air-bending but is struck from behind by the spirit with a series of quick chi-blocking strikes. As she falls she can see the silhouettes of two figures still dueling in the cloud. One eventually triumphs over the other as the smoke clears, revealing the victor.

"I never wanted it to come to this." the Blue Spirit says as Mako lies on the ground immobilized as the spirit raises the swords to finish the downed officer. Before the blow can be struck a sudden mist rolls in as it sheathes the weapons. "It seems the spirits have another destiny for you. Another time than." the spirit leaps over a cliff and disappears as the two slowly regain their muscle functions. They rush to the edge but see nothing, the only sound that can be heard is the squawk of a bird in the distance.

**At this time I would like to thank everyone reading for the views, reviews, favorites, and follows. I really want to get more involved with the other new characters i've introduced in the story so far, and from this point on it will be just as much their story as it is Tahno's. I have no intention of sidelining him though. The story will still focus on him with other character's side plots getting resolutions.**

**Once again thank you and have a nice day.**


	16. Chapter 16

Three days later

Before dawn at the Sato mansion, Asami is in her workshop behind the house as she works on a new motor for a new line Satomobile. Unknown to her a figure hides in the shadows as the Blue Spirit clings to the ceiling, slowly drawing the dual blades. Without warning the vigilante jumps down and attacks from behind. Asami however knocks the blade out of his right hand, then kicks the 'spirit' in the chest pushing him back before grabbing the dropped blade herself. The two engage in a brief exchange of sword swipes before she finally knocks the other blade away. The Blue Spirit lunges forward attempting to use chi-blocking to disable the woman. She easily counters the blows and delivers a surprise kick that puts the masked figure down for the count.

"You're getting better, but you need to work on your follow through." she says, helping the attacker up. "The element of surprise only gets you so far."

"I'll remember that next time."

"Yeah, about that. I read the newspaper reports. You attacked a council member and the chief of police, let alone two close friends!" she says throwing the paper at the 'spirit'

"It's not like that. I tried to talk to Jinora but uncle Mako was already waiting to ambush me. I just wanted them to listen."

"And now you're wanted for assault on two key city officials." she walks over to the desk, turning away from the masked figure. "I can't do this anymore. When you came to me I agreed to help you because I believed you could help the city the same way Korra did. But this...this is too much."

"You said you'd help me to restore order to the city, to finish what my mother started."

"Believe me, after what the Agni Kai's did to my family I would like nothing more than to do what you're doing. But there are other ways to honor her work besides running through the streets smashing gangster's heads together."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to stop this before you get yourself or someone else killed. Listen, I loved your mother, the same way i've loved you, but I won't cause your father anymore heartache. He's had enough grief in his life and I won't do that to him." she places her hands on the 'spirits' shoulders. "Please, for his sake, for mine, for yours." she says with her deep emerald eyes looking into theirs through the mask.

The Blue Spirit lets out a sigh. "Alright, if it means that much to you, no more than."

"You'll see, it's for the best." she says as she hugs the masked figure. "Hey how about you take off that mask?"

"No way, it makes me feel cool." the two begin to laugh as Asami's husband, the former mobster Shady Shin walks in. "Thought I heard somethin' out here. How's it going kiddo." he says grabbing the Blue Spirit in a headlock and giving them a noogie, as the three laugh.

* * *

"Well I better get going. I've got some big plans for tomorrow." the Blue Spirit says, leaving out the doorway.

The next morning Sakari is awoken by her father as she sleeps on the living room couch, Raza nestled on her chest. "Sakari, wake up." he says as she opens her eyes. "What are you doing down here?"

"Oh sorry dad, I got up early to do my morning ten mile run. Master Hasook kept us on a tight regime and it sticks even when i'm on leave. I didn't want to wake you guys so I slept down here."

"Looks like your brother beat you to it. He's already gone. So what have you got planned for us today?"

"Let's see." she pulls out the list and looks down the crossed out list. "Ooh, swamp skiing. Wanna come Raza?" she asks as the reptile bird flies over to the other side of the room and climbs into it's basket nest.

"Looks like it's just you and me today." Tahno says as he gets dressed and the two head outside.

"Oh yeah, I have a surprise for you dad. Close your eyes." she says as he complies. She then gives a sharp whistle as her father feels the ground shake around him, now fully aware of what is about to happen. He is knocked to the ground by a familiar face.

"Hello mutt." he says lying on the ground as Naga licks his face.

"I went to pick her up yesterday. I had her shipped from the South Pole but it took her a few days to get here. Boy she sure is glad to see you."

"Yeah, me and her go way back, that's when I first met your mother."

"Really?"

"I'll tell you about it later. Let's get going." the two make it to the docks as he sets up the canoe. "Ready?" he asks as Sakari gives him a thumbs up from the dock where Naga watches on. He motions his arms in a rotary motion and the boat takes off. Sakari shouts with excitement as she feels the water beneath her, watching as she passes everything around her. The two then perform a dangerous maneuver as they pass between two cargo ships. After a while the two head back to the dock. Sakari uses a water spiral to fly out of the water to the dock. "That was the best. Hey can we do the real thing when we go see grandpa Yang?" she says slyly slipping the "we" in.

"We'll see." Tahno says plainly. It wasn't the response she was hoping for but at least there was a possibility.

"You want to grab some lunch? I know a really great place get some noodles."

"Narook's?" her father answers.

"How'd you know?"

"I've been going there since before you were born." the two make their way to the restaurant on Naga. "Well if it isn't jungle boy. Out in public again I see." the two look down to see a woman sitting on the pavement wearing old, ragged clothing. Her face is dirty and her hair a mess, though Tahno can tell who she is by voice alone.

"Ah Taki, looking radiant as ever." he says sarcastically with a smile.

"Yeah, well food costs money, and theirs not a large job market for criminal bloodbenders." her final word catches Sakari's ear as the young woman perks up at hearing it. "That must be your little boy i've seen around the city." the woman says, her face much skinnier due to lack of food. Tahno gives a light nod. "So polite and well mannered, always lending a hand to us less fortunate. Must get it from his mother." she says with a hint of hate toward the water-bender.

Tahno scoffs at her and motions for Sakari to keep going as the two leave the woman. "Who was she?" his daughter asks.

"No one you need to worry about." the pair finally reach Narook's and head toward the door. As Tahno heads inside Sakari stops and sees two familiar faces across the street. "Hey dad, why don't you save us a table? I'll catch up." she says as he agrees, giving her a peculiar look. She walks across the street, where a man and woman, about her age stand outside a store, leaning on a car. The man, obviously an earth-bender, wears green pants with suspenders and a white shirt. She recognizes him as Dogu, the son of Ming and Sasame. The woman has long black hair, tanned skin, signifying some water tribe heritage, and light silver eyes. She wears a dark red top with blue pants accompanied with a pair of black and red fire-bending boots. She instantly identifies her as Yi, the oldest daughter of Shaozu and Ikki. "Hey you guys." she says, waving at the two as she walks over.

"Uh." Dogu says confused.

"It's me, Sakari."

"Oh hey, didn't recognize you." he says happily picking her up in a hug.

"So what are you guys doing here?"

"Business actually, we work for the Triple Threats now."

"Really?" she acts surprised even though she's aware of the whole story.

"Yep, 'Dirt-boss Dogu and Ghost-eyed Yi." he says proudly.

"Hey Yi, how's it been?" she gets no response from her friend as she looks down. "I was hoping we could talk for a bit."

"Yi really doesn't talk too much these days. She had an accident." Dogu lets slip as Yi throws him a angered look.

"What happened?" she asks as Yi slaps Dogu. She then pulls down the long collar of her shirt to reveal a long scar running across her neck. "Yi, how did this happen?" Sakari asks as Yi uses sign language to communicate. Her friend has a hard time understanding, not being fluent. As Dogu tries to explain their leader, "Chiller" Chow comes out of the building, wearing an ice blue suit and a white bowler hat, tucking a wad of cash into his jacket. He looks up and sees the three.

"Play along." Dogu whispers to Sakari and pushes her back. "Hey watch it girly."

"Well look who it is. I bet you thought it was pretty funny trying to make a fool out of me?"

"Oh believe me, you didn't need my help in that department." she goads him, smiling.

"Why you little." Chow launches a water shot from the satchel in his jacket. Sakari counters by grabbing the water in her hand and tossing it back at him, freezing the water around his head knocking his hat off. He unfreezes it and turns to look at his hair in the shop window. "Aah! Do you have any idea how long it took to style this? Get her!" he shouts as Yi and Dogu rush her, the latter apologizing under his breadth.

Dogu stomps down, causing a fissure heading toward Sakari. She leaps to the side as the earth-bender's attack breaks open a fire hydrant. She uses the new fuel and water whips the earth-bender to the side, then throws him in the air with a water spout and lets him crash on top of the groups satomobile. She is surprised as Yi and Chow team up. Yi unleashes a flurry of fire blasts as the two water-benders trade blows. She knocks him back and rushes toward Yi, avoiding her fire blasts and grabbing her arm, putting her in a hold before throwing her to the ground.

Chow uses the water from the hydrant to form a shield in front of him, launching his signature ice daggers at Sakari. She weaves and ducks through the barrage, using her bending to return the daggers she can't avoid to their liquid state. She jumps over his shield and, after landing behind him, launches a water jet at his feet that forces him to his knees. He counters by swinging around and shooting several large ice shards from above, forcing her to back flip to avoid them. "So that's why they call you 'Chiller'. And here I was thinking you were just cold and unfeeling."

Chow freezes the water under Sakari's feet unbalancing her. She uses the new obstacle to slide toward him and surprises the gangster, kicking him in the crotch. He falls to his knees, gasping for breadth. Sakari jumps up and water kicks him into a dumpster and shuts the top down. Yi walks over, having recovered and, unknown to Chow melts the lock on the dumpster sealing him inside. She nods to her old friend and helps up Dogu as the two walk away."Hey, let me out. This is a new suit!" Chow shouts as Sakari walks over, picks up his hat and walks back to the restaurant. "Hey, what's going on? You're not taking my hat are you? Don't you take that hat. That cost seventy Yuan. Come back here. You can't do this to me. I'm 'Chiller' Chow!"

Sakari ignores his shouting and joins her father, who has already gotten his noodles. "What kept you? Nice hat."

"Thanks. So dad, it's been fifteen years and i'm dying to know; how did you and mom meet?" she says holding her chopsticks.

"It was actually right over there." he says, pointing over in the corner. "She was on a date and I...well I was on a few myself. I spotted her across the room and she spotted me, so I decided to introduce myself. Ming, Shaozu and I walked over to her."

"What did you say? I bet it was something romantic wasn't it?"

"Not exactly. My exact words were: If you'd like to learn how a real pro bends; I could give you some private lessons."

"You didn't?" she says chuckling.

"I did. And I swear if we weren't both in the tournament she would have knocked my teeth out." the two share a laugh.

"So how did you two end up together?"

* * *

"That's a much longer story, but i'll tell you what; i'll tell you the whole story on your next visit." he says as she is delighted at his approval of another visit.

After the meal the two head to the pro-bending arena. "So whose playing tonight?"

"Your favorite team. The Wolf-bats." Sakari says as they enter the arena. "Come on, this way. I got us a private box."

"How'd you swing that?"

"That would be my work." the two turn to see Ming. He walks over as he and Tahno shake hands. "Been too long old friend."

"Great to be back."as they talk the group are instantly set upon by the press as they snap pictures and attempt to get an interview with the former pro-benders.

"Tahno, is it true you're coming out of retirement?"

"Will you be co-managing the Wolf-bats?"

"No no, i'm just here to watch a match and spend some time with my daughter." he says dismissing the many questions as they head to their box seats. "So Ming, how's coaching treating you?"

"Wouldn't know, Sasame does the coaching. I run three bending studios on the other side of town, you should come check em' out some time."

"Sasame coaches the team?" Tahno says as the match begins. The new team consists of two girls and the sole male member is the team's earth-bender. In the team box Sasame shouts at the team for their sloppy form.

"She has a knack for giving orders."

* * *

"Obviously."

A few hours later Sakari and Tahno are back at home. "That was the coolest thing I've ever seen."

"Glad you enjoyed yourself."

"Hey Nilak, you home?"

"Must still be out."

"Well, while he's still out, i've got some stuff to take care of, so i'll be back a little later. You'll be okay right?" she asks as he nods with a smile."Dad, I just want you to know these last few days have been the best I've had in a long time."

* * *

"Me too." he says as he heads upstairs.

She rides Naga back to town and has her sniff around. "Come on girl find Nilak." the polar bear dog searches frantically to no avail as the moon surfaces on the horizon as night falls. She thinks to herself that Nilak must be in some kind of trouble, as she had called the Sato Mansion and Asami told her Nilak had not been working the whole week. "Didn't expect to see you again so soon." Sakari has Naga stop as Taki greets her again. She hops down in front of the woman.

"You know Nilak right?"

"I'd call him a friend, yes."

"Do you know where he might be?"

"I don't think Tahno would appreciate me talking to you."

"Right now I just want to make sure my little brother's not in trouble."

"Since you put it that way. I saw him early this morning. He handed out some food at the terminal and said he was headed out to the docks this evening."

"What's out there?"

"Couldn't tell you, but he seemed pretty nervous."

"Alright, thanks." Sakari says, ready to head off. She stops however, and turns back to the woman. "Hey, you want to grab something to eat?"

The two women sit at a restaurant as Sakari asks Taki a few questions. "So, how do you know my dad?"

"We dated for a bit, nothing serious. I was young, he was an athlete and I was drawn to the fame and fortune. After he lost his bending...well we kind of drifted apart."

"You said you're a blood-bender?" she says quietly so as not to alarm the other patrons.

"Why don't we get this to go?" the two get the food put in a bag and walk through the park as Taki explains. "Wow, that some break up story."

"Yeah, I did ten years for that little stunt."

"I know this might sound crazy but, could you show me?" Sakari asks as the older woman gives her a bizarre look. "During my training they taught me a lot, but they never mentioned anything like that."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Use it on me. You said a strong enough water-bender can resist it. If I want to get stronger, I need to experience every type of bending there is."

"You know it's illegal to use blood-bending right? One move and i'm back behind bars."

"Well, I am a Warrant Officer in the United Forces. If anyone questions it I can pull rank on them." Taki nods and the two find a secluded spot in the park.

"Okay, i'm not going to lie, this will hurt, a lot." Taki says as she motions her arms. The technique forces Sakari to her knees as she attempts to cope with the pain. "Okay, we should stop."

"No...i can do this, keep...going." Sakari strains to say as she tries to fight against the powerful bending art. As she attempts to move forward Taki stops and she is released from the grip. "What happened?" she turns as Tahno marches angrily over to Taki.

"What are you doing to her?" he says pushing her away.

"Dad stop, I asked her to."

"Go home, now!"

"But dad." she is cut off by her father's angered stare as she calls Naga and rides off.

* * *

"You stay away from my kids, you hear me?" he says to the woman. "If I ever see you near either of them again i'm calling the cops." he leaves Taki in the park as he walks back to the street.

At the Sato Mansion Asami and Shin are asleep in bed. She is woken up suddenly as she sees Raza perched outside the bedroom window. She gets up quietly walking over and opening the window. "Raza, what are you doing here?" she asks as she sees a note attached to his leg. She unties it and reads the letter:

Dear Aunt Asami,

I just wanted to thank you for all that you did for me. I know what we discussed earlier but I've decided I need to do what I think is best. I'm heading out tonight for one last mission and if I don't come back tell dad I'm sorry. I'm sorry for letting you down. All I ever wanted was for everyone to be proud of me. I don't know if mom would be proud of me for what i'm about to do, but I tried my best.

Asami drops the letter and rushes over to the phone and begins dialing a number. "Hello."


	17. Chapter 17

That night on the docks the Blue Spirit watches from atop a crane as several men walk into one of the warehouses. Having sent the iguana parrot away the shadowy figure slowly and stealthily makes its way inside the back of the warehouse through a window that has been carelessly left open. Inside, a figure on the adjacent side signals the "spirit" as the two look down in the back room. On the ground floor three members of the Triple Threat Triad, Chow, Dogu, and Yi, wearing a bandana around her forehead, stand next to a man with glasses wearing a white lab coat. Behind them are three large cages with about thirty or so prisoners, ranging from four to maybe seventeen years of age.

"Here you go Doc. Your generous donation to our organization gives you first pick before the auction starts. And don't worry, they've all been conditioned, so no more little fiascoes." Chow says confidently as he combs his hair while Yi holds the mirror up, rolling her eyes at the vain young man.

"Yes, yes excellent specimens." the doctor says as the three pull the captives out of their cages by their chains as the doctor looks over each one. "Hm, Earth Kingdom, seven years of age, strong facial structure, likely from eastern provinces." he moves the boy along and takes a look at a young girl. "Water tribe, Northern tribe, eye color denotes mixed earth nation heritage, possibility of strong water-bending prowess." he continually moves down the line passing over several others.

"What exactly do you want them for?" Dogu asks.

"What have I told you about asking questions Dogu? Each one comes out of your pay."

"Really, it is quiet alright. To answer your question; I am choosing subjects for my experiments."

"Experiments?"

"Yes, as a child I was always amazed by tales of the Avatar, a being able to command all four elements. And over the years I began to wonder; why is this one being the only one destined to control such powers? What if someone was able to create a race of people with the same powers."

"You're trying to create your own Avatar? That's nuts." Dogu exclaims.

"To you, yes. To me, it is a challenge to test the limits of humanity." he then turns his attention to Yi. "Hm, dark skin, water tribe, burn marks on sleeves, fire-bender, interesting. Eye color silver, air-bender heritage extremely rare. This one for sale, yes?"as he says this Yi almost pounces on him, only for Dogu to hold her back.

"She's with us doctor. Non-negotiable."

"Pity." he then turns his attention to another girl with noticeably tan skin. "Darker skin, not water tribe, earth kingdom, baseline earth-bender, rare for this region, skin texture suggest harsh region, Si Wong desert, sand-bender. Very interesting."

"So you're interested."

"I will take this one, this one, this one, and her." the doctor says, selecting two young male water-benders, a teenage fire-bender, and the sand-bender. The last choice alarms Yi as Dogu stops her. "Not yet." he whispers to her. He moves to have his two guards move the group into his truck.

"What's your problem?" Chow asks as he sees the anger in Yi's eyes.

"Doesn't this seem wrong to you?" Dogu says.

"Why? As long as I get paid and he's not cutting me open, what do I care?" he says still combing his hair. "Now stop wasting time and get them back in the cages, we've got an auction to prepare for." as he says this the Blue Spirit jumps down as a thick mist covers the area. The entity rushes toward the doctor, kicking him out of the way, takes the keys and releases the three. The sand-bender motions toward the other captives.

"Release them, now!"

"Tell you what, how about we don't and I give you this!" Chow says opening the water satchel and shoots out three ice daggers. The "spirit" dodges the projectiles and runs toward the Triad member. "Uh, a little help here." Chow says to the other two who then join in. Yi turns her fire blasts into a continuous stream, forming a flame thrower as Dogu fires a flurry of rock fragments from the ground. The masked man parries many of the attacks with his broadswords only to be knocked back. He is then attacked from behind by the doctor's guards as they wrap his arms up with a set of bolos, holding him in place as the three benders attack him. The trio prepare to finish him only for the mist to conceal him. "Not this time." Chow motions and pushes the mist away, as the spirit attempts to crawl away. The water-bender stands over him and prepares to deliver the final blow.

"Stay away from my little brother." Sakari jumps down and sprays Chow down with a torrent of water she carries in a large gourd on her back. She rushes over to help her brother up.

"How...did you?" the Blue Spirit, or Nilak asks.

"Aunt Asami called me. You owe me one by the way." as she says this at least two dozen Triad security members emerge from the main room as Chow orders them to attack. As Sakari and her brother brace for the onslaught, Yi and Dogu attack the large group as the siblings turn to them.

"What are you doing?" Chow yells as Yi responds with a powerful fire blast that knocks him against a wall. The two then join in the attack against the Triad members as the battle quickly devolves into a no holds melee. The group attack with ferocity as the sand-bender teen forces her way through the crowd toward where the other captives are held and attempts to open the cage. Two of the Triad members attempt to attack her as she cowers. Nilak comes to her defense and blocks their path to her. The one, a fire-bender throws a fireball that Nilak blocks with his swords. "Hey, you got earth-bending, use it." he shouts as he turns back to the cage and smashes the lock with the hilt of his sword. The captives try to flee only for their path to be blocked by the doctor and his two guards.

"Well it's not the group I wanted but you have already been paid for." as his guards attempt to seize them they are frozen in place as Taki slides down from the rafters on an ice slide. Dogu then knocks the doctor out with one punch. "Nice timing." he says as Taki helps the group outside, stopping any attack with her water-bending. Two water-benders block her path and overpower her. Seeing this the sand-bender girl launches an attack using the loose dirt on the ground to sideswipe one of the benders as Yi takes out the second with her fire breath. The girl looks at her hands and cringes for a moment as Nilak rushes over and leads her away.

As the group attempt to reach the door Chow and two fire-benders try to stop them. "No one goes anywhere." the two fire-benders launch two attacks which Yi parries, accidentally starting a fire that quickly catches on to the crates of materials. Everyone panics, running toward the nearest exit. As they run, Yi stops, seeing the doctor attempting to escape. She responds by shooting lightening at the ceiling above him as it gives way and the material falls on top of him. She then runs off to join the others. As Chow still blocks their escape route, Sakari rushes forward, forming the water from her gourd around her left arm before freezing it and delivers an uppercut to his chin that knocks him aside. "Let's go!"

They rush out as a fire-bender behind them launches a final attack. The blast is aim directly at Nilak's head, who has no time to react. Without warning the sand-bender girl jumps in the way and bends the fire back at the man. The group is awestruck with what they have just seen. As they finally manage to escape the building the police and fire department arrive. "Uh yeah, I kind of called uncle Mako for back up." Sakari says innocently to her brother as the large group stand outside as the officers secure the area.

A distance away, Chow has managed to swim to shore. He crawls up and turns to look at his reflection in the water. He sees he has received a black eye, but worse still comes when he moves his tongue around in his mouth. He smiles into the water and sees two of his front teeth are missing, causing him to scream madly.

"So you were all in on it?" Sakari asks the group as the officers round up the Triad members and medics check the captives and the wounded.

"Mostly, I was the Blue Spirit for months, Ms. Taki worked with me, adding the creepy mist to add that extra mojo. Then Yi and Dogu came to me with the info about this auction." Nilak explains.

"When Yi left town for a bit she was held captive by these guys but managed to escape. She told us she wanted to help them. She and the sand-bender girl were cellmates." Dogu says as Yi and the girl, around fourteen years old, communicate using sign language. The girl walks over to the group and bows.

"I have thanks to give." she says in a strange manner of speech. "Confusing. You bend, but you don't hurt, why?"

"You can bend freely here, no one will hurt you anymore." Dogu assures.

"Speaking of which, you can earth-bend and fire-bend?" Sakari asks.

"Yes, since little, I bend fire, earth, I tell winds to blow and they move." as she continues to explain, Mako walks over to the group.

"Oh boy, you two know how to make trouble in all the right ways." he says as he sits with them. "But if it wasn't for you we would never have taken down this slaver ring so i'll let you all off this time. This is going to be a nightmare to explain to the Council."

"Thanks uncle Mako. But I think I can help with that. I'll just explain that this was a planned United Forces operation, the Blue Spirit was a necessary means to scout out the local crime scene for information." Sakari explains.

"But what about the prisoners?" Nilak asks.

"Well we'll have to try to find their homes and get them back to where they belong. As for her..." he says looking at the sand-bender.

Yi motions her hands. (She was taken when she was six. She doesn't know anything about being the Avatar.)

"She might have a point. We can't rush her into this. She barely understands anything about the outside world." Taki says supporting her decision.

"So what do you suggest?"

"Let us take her home with us for a while until she can get accommodated." Sakari suggests.

"Hm, alright. Just make sure she stays under wraps for the time being. The Council members will have my head if they find out about this."

As the group reach Tahno's home they sneak around the back as Sakari puts Naga in the stable. As they go inside she slaps Nilak in the head. "What was that for?"

"For almost getting yourself killed. What were you thinking?"

"I was trying to keep balance in the city, that's what the Avatar does."

"Well if you hadn't noticed, your not the Avatar."

"Well he did do a pretty good job, with our help of course." Dogu says.

"Shut up Dogu!" Nilak says.

"Hey I was on your side."

"Calm down, all of you." Taki intercedes.

"Oh, I don't want to hear it from you. How could you not tell me my brother was doing something so stupid?"

"Hey who are you calling stupid. I was helping the city. I paid her and a lot of other homeless people in the city to help me hide my equipment and help with my raids."

"And putting yourself in the line of fire from the police and gangsters isn't stupid?" she says pointing her finger in his face. He slaps it away and the two begin fighting, knocking each other on the ground as the others try and break it up. As they continue everyone freezes as Tahno comes down the stairs. He walks passed them, his eyes have open as he goes into the kitchen, grabs a handful of almond cookies. He walks past them again but stops halfway through. "Sakari."

"Yeah dad." she says hesitantly.

"Your grounded for the next two days."

"But dad."

"Hey you wanna make it the rest of your visit?"

"No sir."

"Nilak."

"Yes."

"When you see your Aunt Asami tomorrow, tell her we are going to have a long discussion about your continued employment at Future Industries. As for you two." he points to Yi and Dogu. "Go home. Especially you." he says pointing to Yi. He then turns his attention to the sand-bender girl. "What's your name kid?"

"H...Hokori."

"You got a place to stay?" he asks as she shakes her head. "I don't know what part you have in all this and quite frankly i'm too tired to care right now, so you can bunk with Sakari tonight." he then walks over to Taki as the two stare each other down. "Thanks for keeping them safe. Your welcome to the guest room over there if you want." he then heads up the stairs as everyone breaths a sigh of relief, Dogu wearing a large smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Sakari asks.

"I was the only one doing what they were supposed to tonight. My parents asked me to watch out for Yi and that's exactly what I did. I can't get in troub...wait, its almost midnight. My mom's going to kill me if i'm late for curfew, bye." he says running out the door as Yi follows, but not before saying her good nights to the others.

(Will see you tomorrow.) she signs to Hokori as she leaves.

The other's stare at each other for a moment before leaving to their respective rooms.

On Air Temple Island, Dogu drops Yi off at the dock and salutes her before leaving. She is greeted by two White Lotus Sentries who, after seeing who she is allow her to pass. She walks quietly down the halls to her parents room. She reaches up to knock but hesitates for a moment. She sighs before finally knocking. "Who is it?" she hears her father ask. She slowly opens the door as her parents sit up in their bed.

"Yi?" her mother says, almost in disbelief. Her daughter turns away for a second. "What's wrong?" she asks as her daughter reveals the scar across her neck. Her mother almost screams as her parents embrace their daughter.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning, Sakari and Nilak explain the situation to their father over the breakfast Taki has made as Hokori sits in the corner eating, her long hair reaching the floor. "Get her out of here." Tahno says patiently as he eats, not looking up.

"But dad, she's got nowhere else to go." his daughter says.

"She's a sand-bender, they go in the desert, it's not that hard to figure out."

"She doesn't even remember who her family is or what tribe they belong to. Plus she's the Avatar, it's our responsibility to help her."

"You think she's the Avatar, but I haven't seen her so much as bend a spoon."

"Hokori." Nilak calls to her. "Do that thing you do." the girl bends sand in her left hand, fire in her right hand, and air with her left foot.

"Fine." Tahno says with an annoyed look on his face. "But you take her to Air Temple Island, they can deal with her. And as for you, your welcome is officially worn out." he says to Taki who is cleaning the table.

"Come on pop, if it wasn't for her I would have never been able to..." he stops as he father looks at him. "I'm still in trouble for that aren't I?"

"Yes you are." he then turns his attention back to the woman. "He says your okay, that's debatable, but since I assume you've got no place to stay you can have the spare room provided you don't cause anymore trouble. But if you're gonna stay you're gonna work, got it?" she gives him a nod and a lite smile. "Great, you can start by feeding Gigi." he point over to the cat gator in the corner as it growls at her.

Later at the Sato mansion, Asami sits in the large library as she is interrupted by her butler. "Ma'am, a Mr. Nilak to see you." she gets up and walks down stairs where Nilak is waiting for her nervously with his father standing behind him.

"Oh Tahno, I didn't know you'd be here. How are you?"

"Oh i'll be better, especially after you explain this." he tosses the Blue Spirit mask down at her feet.

She leans over and picks it up. "Let's talk in my office." the three make there way upstairs as Tahno pushes his son forward. The trio walk into the office as Asami sits behind the desk and Nilak sits in one of the two chairs in front. Tahno on the other hand, chooses to stand behind his son. "Why don't the two of us talk? Nilak can wait in the library."

Nilak makes an effort to stand up, only for his father to force him back down. "He's comfortable here, aren't you boy?" Tahno says as several drops of sweat run down his son's face. "Now for my first question. What were you thinking?"

"Well, you should know Nilak came to me with the idea to become the Blue Spirit." as she says this, Tahno grips Nilak's shoulder causing him discomfort.

"And you encouraged him?"

"No, I was against the whole idea. But he made it clear that he wanted someway to uphold Korra's legacy. I trained him and gave him the equipment and resources he needed so he wouldn't go out there half-baked and get himself killed."

"Hey I did pretty good." he says as the two look at him. "I uh, ha ha, I think i'll go wait in the library, if that's cool with you?" he get's up nervously and dashes out of the room. As he runs he bumps into Shin.

"What's the rush kid?"

Nilak takes in a deep breadth. "I lied to my dad and told him I was doing charity work, but then he found out I was the Blue Spirit and now him and aunt Asami are talking and I am so toast."

Shin stands there for a second, half confused. "Well good luck with that." he says walking away casually. Nilak falls on his back and stares at the ceiling.

"And you didn't think I would want to know about all this?" Tahno says as he and Mrs. Sato continue their conversation.

"You know why I didn't tell you? Because I didn't want to put anymore pain in your life. You haven't been the same since Korra passed. Nilak told me about all the nights he had to come into the city and drag you home out of whatever hole you dug for yourself. I thought you didn't need anymore than what you were already dealing with."

"And Nilak?"

"He never got the chance to know his mother, but he read about all the things she did for the city, about that night. He wanted to do something to honor her memory. He wanted to be the city's new Avatar. I tried to reason with him, get him to see there were other ways, but he was determined to do it his way, so like I said before I did all I could to prepare him."

"Well unfortunately for him, there's a new Avatar."

"What?"

"That little stunt he pulled last night. He freed some captives, and lo and behold, one's the Avatar, a sand-bender girl."

"That's great news. Where is she now?"

"Sakari's taking her to see Jinora. They're trying to keep it quiet, so don't go spreading this around." the two sit for another hour or so as they discuss old times; adventures the team went on, the tournaments, as well as happenings in the city. Nilak sits nervously in the library as the two walk in. "Congratulations, i'm not going to kill you."

"We talked it over and came to an agreement. But we think it best that the Blue Spirit disappear." Asami says.

"Thank you, thank you." Nilak says hugging the two. "So I guess we should head over to Air Temple Island?" as he walks passed them Tahno grabs him by the back of his shirt.

"Not so fast, we didn't say you weren't in trouble." Tahno says casually as Nilak bears a worried smile.

On Air Temple Island Sakari introduces the new Avatar to Jinora and the others. "So that's her?" Jinora asks as she watches Hokori, who is amazed at the air-bender children soaring through the air on their gliders.

"Yeah, she doesn't seem to know a lot about what makes her special. I thought you might be able to help her. She can already bend fire, earth, and air. Well two and a half, she can really only sand-bend. Solid rocks kind of difficult for her."

"And water?" Shaozu asks.

"Well, she is from the Si Wong desert. I take it water is a foreign concept to them. I'll have to do some research to determine the best way to train her. There is so little information on the sand-benders, I wouldn't know where to start. The only book I have is on grandpa Aang's encounter with one particular group, and that's not much to go on. Has she told you anything that might help?"

"Not much, she had to be around six or seven when she was taken captive so she doesn't remember much before that. Apparently all the children that were taken were conditioned not to bend."

"Conditioned?"

"They were punished anytime they used their bending to the point where they forced the notion of even trying out of their minds." Sakari explains to them.

"Man, and I thought Amon was terrible. That's just messed up." Shaozu says shaking his head.

"So she's the new Korra? Wow she looks way different than I thought she would." Ikki says, popping up behind the fire-bender who panics.

"Oh, how many times have I told you not to do that?"

"Four-hundred twenty-seven."

Shaozu stops and tallies it up in his head. "Yeah that's about right. So how are you gonna handle this Jinora?"

"Well she should start her training, but I don't think it would be wise to rush into it."

"Why not have Yi train her in fire-bending?" Sakari suggests.

" Yi isn't exactly a master yet, but they do seem to have a good report and it probably wouldn't be the best idea to startle her with anymore unfamiliar faces. Alright then, i'll be teaching her air-bending. But we'll still need to find a water-bending master and an earth-bending teacher."

"I know just the people for the job." as Sakari says this a messenger hawk flies down and lands on a post nearby. Shaozu takes the note off the bird's ankle and looks at the name on the tassel tied around it. "It's for you." he hands it to the water-bender, who opens it and begins reading. "Oh man, it's an urgent message from Captain Hasook. He says there's an emergency and needs me back at HQ immediately."

"Ah, and we were just starting to have fun." Nilak says as he, his father, and Asami join the group.

"Hey guys." Mrs. Sato greets everyone, before walking over to Hokori. "You must be Hokori, my names Asami Sato. Nice to meet you. How are you doing?" she says extending her hand to the girl who responds the same. "Thank you. I don't understand much about the Avatar, but everyone has been very kind to me."

"Well we'll do everything to make you as comfortable as possible." as the two converse, Tahno, Nilak, and Sakari walk off to talk in private.

"So you're headed back out?" Tahno asks.

"Looks that way. I still have some stuff i'd like to check off my list, but i'll just have to save those for next leave." she says jokingly before she hugs her brother and father. "I'm gonna miss you guys."

"Well not as much as you might think. He'll be joining you soon." Tahno says gesturing to Nilak.

"What?" his son says confused.

"Your aunt and I talked and decided if you want to help solve problems so badly you should do it officially. So we made some calls and got you signed up for the United Republic Forces."

"You what!?" he yells as he starts crying. "I'll have to wear a uniform, i'll have to cancel all my dates. Oh no, i'll have to do actual work!"

"Oh stop crying you big baby." his sister says rolling her eyes.

"I don't even like boats!" he says running off. "My social life is dead!"

"He'll get over it. In the meantime, aunt Jinora says she's going to start Hokori's training soon. She's teaching her air-bending, Yi is teaching her Fire-bending, and she still needs a proper earth-bending teacher."

"I think you forgot one."

"Well, I was kind of hoping you could teach her."

"I don't know about that."

"Come on dad, you're a top notch water-bender. That's why you and uncle Shaozu and Ming won four tournaments in a row. And you taught me most of what I know."

"Yeah well, wait, we won eight championships."

"Don't sell yourself too much pop. Mom told me about the time she played your team."

"Oh yeah, that." he says nervously, pulling at his collar. She gives him large puppy eyes that finally force him to concede. "Fine i'll sleep on it, but no promises alright."

"Thank you daddy." she says hugging him just as Hokori and Yi walk over. "Good news, my dad says he'll teach you how to water-bend. Isn't that great?" Hokori just looks up at the man who is clearly no more pleased with the decision than she is.

"I said i'd sleep on it. Besides, she's got a long way to go before she's ready for anything other than watering the plants."

"I am strong, and if I am this Avatar I have the power to stop those that hurt me, to punish them."

"Slow down, that's not exactly how this works." Sakari attempts to explain.

"Why, what they did was wrong. They don't deserve any less. If I am the Avatar why can't I do what I want?" Hokori says angrily.

"Calm down kid. You're not gonna be a half decent Avatar until you stop acting like a whiny brat." Tahno says. The comment enrages Hokori, who unleashes a blast of fire at him. He dodges to the left, then uses the water in his satchel to shoot out a whip that knocks her off her feet. The others rush over to the commotion. Tahno pulls the water back into his bag and turns to Sakari. "You want me to teach that? I had an easier time potty training Nilak." he turns to walk away as the sand-bender jumps up and throws a flurry of sand bullets at him. He reacts by using the water in the pond to his side, sweeping it across to block the projectiles.

"That's enough!" Jinora shouts getting between the two. The girl ignores the warning and unleashes a whirlwind that engulfs her. The others run for cover as the winds pick up. Tahno on the other hand uses the water to form a barrier around him, protecting him from the winds. Jinora and Ikki bend the air around them as the younger performs a powerful blast that knocks the girl from the center of the cyclone. The water-bender lowers his shield as Sakari rushes over to him.

"Dad are you okay?"

"My joints are a little stiff but i'll live." as she helps him, Hokori is surrounded by Shaozu and several other White Lotus Sentries.

"Hokori, I need you to calm down alright?" Jinora says. The girl hears none of it, only focused on the water-bender who mocked her. She unleashes a wave of air around her that knocks the sentries away and charges toward her target, with a large fireball in her right hand. "Look out!" Sakari shouts as she pushes her father away, preparing to take on the girl. Before the attack can connect however, Yi jumps in, nullifying the flame, then pushes the Hokori back, knocking her on her back. She jumps on top of her and pins her arms down as the girl struggles to get up. She then grabs the sand-benders arms and crosses them over Hokori's chest. This simple action causes the girl to come out of her rage and calms her. Yi then lifts off her and steps back.

Hokori stands up as the sentries move in slowly. She raises her hands in submission and allows them to escort her away as Jinora guides them. Shaozu walks over and places his arm around his eldest daughter's shoulder. "That was incredible. How'd you do that?" he asks as she signs to him. He is however very confused as he is unable to comprehend the meaning. As she see's the futility of trying to explain she gives a sigh of frustration than leaves, leaving her father dumbfounded as Ikki stands next to him with the other children.

That night Tahno and Nilak see Sakari off as she boards the vessel bound for the United Forces HQ, Naga by her side. "Take care dad." she says as she hugs them. "And i'll see you soon bro." she says to Nilak who sighs. "Yeah, yeah, i'll see you sis. And thank you so much for giving dad this marvelous idea." Nilak says sarcastically.

"See you honey." Tahno says happily. "Take care out there sweety."

Sakari walks over to her dad and gives him a final hug. "I know things didn't go exactly as planned but I hope you'll still try what we talked about." she says before rushing off on the boat with Naga. The two watch as the ship slowly disappears over the horizon. The two then head for home.

That night on Air Temple Island Hokori walks the grounds of the island the sentries silently watching her every move as she hears a pleasant sound in the distance. She follows it to the source, Shaozu in his civilian clothes sitting on a rock overlooking the bay as he plays the tsungi horn. "Hello." she says softly as she walks over to him.

"Oh hey, I didn't wake you up did I?" he says as he stops playing turning his attention to her.

"N-no. Actually it's very relaxing." she says as she sits down next to him. "I'm sorry for what happened. I just get so angry when I think of what they did. And now I found out that i'm this Avatar and have so much power. I just want to use it to hurt them like they hurt all of us. But they say I need to wait, to train to do all of these things that don't make sense to me."

"You know I never liked playing this tsungi horn. My parents always pushed me to practice and play it all the time, I hated it, always doing something that to me seem useless. But then one day my wife and I were trying our hardest to get Nima, our youngest to sleep the night we got her home. But nothing we did worked. Finally I sat down and started playing this while I thought of something. Then, to everyone on the islands surprise and joy she falls asleep. So in the end all the practice and lessons paid off. So I guess what i'm trying to say is that even if something seems annoying or pointless it may very well come in handy one day."

"You are very wise."

"It comes with living on an island of monks." the two sit in silence for a moment before Shaozu decides to ask the question he's been dreading. "If you don't mind my asking, how did you and Yi meet?"

"We were both taken captive and put in the same group. I had been there for years, she was new. We were all taught one simple thing: never bend. But she wouldn't be broken. She encouraged all of us to do the same, to practice in secret until we could get out. But one day while we were being put in our cells I saw a guard beating one of the other children, and I threw a fire ball at him. He was turned so he didn't see me but he still parried it. Yi convinced the guard it was her and attacked him. They subdued her and...and sliced her throat. One of the girls used some water to heal her, but not having much experience in healing, we could only do so much. One day we had our chance to escape, but something went wrong. When we knew their was no chance to succeed I gave her an escape route. She was hesitant but I convinced her we'd be fine, and she promised to get us out one day. She kept her word."

"That's why she joined the Triad."

"She is a true friend. Your fortunate to have such a kind daughter."

"Thank you." he says bowing politely.

"Shaozu." Ikki calls.

"Well that's my cue. Meditate on what I said."

As he leaves Hokori sits on the ground, folding her legs as she begins to meditate. She closes her eyes, hearing the sound of the tsungi horn in the background. After a few moments the music stops as all the sounds around her are suddenly deafened. She opens her eyes and looks around, seeing no one, not even the sentries who once guarded her. She gets up and walks around the island, peering inside of areas where she was sure she saw others not long ago. "Hey there." she hears a voice from behind her. She turns to see a dark skinned woman wearing blue water tribe clothing with brown hair. Hokori gets down in her battle stance prepared to launch fire at her.

"Who are you? What did you do with everyone?"

"Wow, fiery personality, I like that." the woman says to her.

"Last chance. Who are you?"

"So you're my replacement huh?"

This statement alarms Hokori as she now knows the identity of the woman and falls to her knees, bowing low, putting her head to the ground. "Avatar Korra, please forgive me for my outburst. Don't take my bending away, I beg you."

Korra looks down at her slightly amused and confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Nilak told me if you did not approve of me being the new Avatar you would strip me of my bending and choose another."

"Oh right, Nilak. You know I always thought he'd grow out of the whole prank thing. But what are you going to do? Come on, i'm just here to talk." she says helping the girl up. "So what's your name?"

"Hokori."

"Well Hokori, congratulations, you're the new Avatar. I came here to help guide you. To aid you with all the trials you might face. I know you want to go out and help bring balance to the world. It's what the Avatar does. But you need to take it slow. When I was protecting the city I had a problem with patience myself, and it got me in a lot of trouble. If you want to be the best Avatar possible, you have to be prepared to work hard to perfect not just the physical side but the spiritual side as well."

"Thanks for the advice. What can you tell me about this Tahno?"

"Outside of him being my husband and Sakari and Nilak's dad, quite a few things."

"He didn't seem all to happy with being my teacher."

"Well his life hasn't been all too easy. He used to be a very skilled water-bender, won a lot of tournaments. Then one day some mad man took it from him. He was in a low place back then. Fortunately for him and a lot of others I had the ability to restore bending. After that we married a few years later and had our kids."

"Then what happened?"

"One day I had to make a decision, to sacrifice myself to save thousands of others. He was there when it happened and feels responsible. He knows there was nothing he can do but it didn't get rid of the pain. He sent our kids away so they wouldn't have to see how messed up he was and, well he's never really been the same. So if he comes off as cold, uncaring, or unfeeling, it's just because life hasn't really given him a reason to feel otherwise."

"Thank you Korra."

"You're very welcome. If you ever need me or any Avatar, we'll be here to help." the two bow to each as Hokori comes out of her trance and heads back to her room, with her guards watching from the distance.

At the same time across town Tahno and Nilak enter the house and say their good nights to each other. Tahno heads up the stairs and stops half-way to look at the living room, taking note of how clean Taki has made it as well as the rest of the house. He opens the door to his room to finds the woman strewn across the bed. She looks exhausted as her mouth is wide open, snoring. He attempts to wake her only for the woman to roll over and wrap herself in the blankets. "Well I guess you can sleep there tonight." he says as he grabs a blanket and lies down on the couch next to the bed. He closes his eyes and quickly falls asleep.

"Hey pretty boy." he opens his eyes to find himself lying next to Korra on a blanket at the beach. He almost jumps up seeing her next to him. "So, how've you been."

"Well i've had better days."

"So i've noticed." she sits up and looks at him. "So, how are the kids? It looks like Nilaks trying to follow in a certain someone's footsteps."

"He wants to be just like you."

"Who can blame him, I was pretty amazing."

"You still are." the two kiss.

"You know, Sakari is really big on you training the new Avatar and I would be too."

"It wouldn't be a good match."

"Maybe it would be if you gave it a chance. I know your afraid Tahno, you don't want to fail again. But don't be, nothing that night was your fault, it was my call and I made it. Be strong. You didn't give up when you lost your bending, and you certainly didn't give up on trying to ask me out, so there's no way your giving up now." He hesitates to answer, looking away from his former wife. "Alright, if that's the way you want it." she uses her earth-bending to raise the ground around them forming a circular ring that matches the tie-breaker ring. "Beat me and you can do whatever, but I win and you go ahead and train her, deal?"

Tahno stands up as the two begin to circle each other. Tahno opens by launching two water shots at her. She maneuvers around them launching one aimed at his chin. He jump back and kicks a whip of water across. She jumps over and hurls a sphere of water at his head. He braces for the shot and counters, throwing a whip into the air, unbalancing her, causing the former Avatar to spin through the air and tumble out of the ring. "Looks like I win Uh-vatar." he says smugly.

Korra gets up and dusts herself off. "Yeah, but your still going to train her."

"What, why?"

"Come on Tahno. I'm not real, i'm simply a part of your subconscious. You've already made up your mind about training her. You just had to win in your head because, lets face it, you've never won an argument against me and you've certainly never won in a tie-breaker. I just voice what you've already decided in your head." she slowly begins to disappear. "Take care of yourself pretty boy. And be nice to Taki, she really is trying. Also get a shave, you look like an untrimmed poodle-monkey."

Tahno slowly wakes up as the light from the window hits his eyes. "Oh man, I hate it when she knows i'm right." he says as he sits up. He notices that Taki is gone and the bed is finely made. She opens the door slowly with a tray of food. "Good morning." she says with a smile as she lays the tray on the night stand. "I thought you might be hungry."

He looks over at her and gives a light smile. "Thanks."

"Thank you for letting me stay here."

"No problem. Listen I think I owe you an apology for what I said."

"Hey, you had good reason to be hostile after what I did to you."

"Eh it's water under the bridge. Hey i've got to head over to Air Temple Island for a bit. I've got a list of things we need for the house if you don't mind grabbing them."

"No problem, Nilak and I can get them for you."

"Thanks."

Later that morning, Tahno walks down the pathway with Jinora as the two converse. "I really think it would be good for the both of us." he finishes as they approach the meditation area where Hokori sits with Yi and the other air-benders. She jumps up immediately upon seeing Tahno and rushes over to him.

"I'd like you to train me."

"I think I should train you." they say almost in unison.

"You first." Hokori says chuckling.

"I know we've got some things to work out on both ends, but it would be my great pleasure to train you young Avatar." he says, bowing.

"And I would be honored to have you as my instructor, Sifu Tahno." she bows likewise.

"Let's get to work then."


	19. Chapter 19

6 Months later

Hokori has progressed her training since being on the island as she is in the middle of her earth-bending exam with Tahno, Nilak, the acolytes, and the White Lotus members watching. Her opponent, a slightly older Lin Beifong, has little difficulty keeping pace with the new Avatar despite the gap in their ages. The girl shifts to her left and brings up a large boulder, chucking it at the former chief of police. Lin takes it head on, breaking the rock in half, then hurling both pieces back at Hokori. She jumps to the side, kicking up a large cloud of dust that obscures Lin's vision. The experienced bender easily remedies this problem with her seismic sense, hitting her foot against the ground. She gets a solid view of the entire area and finds Hokori attempting to sneak up from her left. She shifts the ground beneath the girls feet, tripping her. She then hurls another stone at the girl before clearing the debris in the air. As the air is cleared she looks at the spot where the rock hit, alarmed that the girl is nowhere in the vicinity. She pauses for a moment as a large sink hole forms beneath her. She grabs on to the edge holding on with both hands as Hokori stands above her smiling. The two look down into the pit which is full of rock spikes.

The sand-bender girl raises several rocks above her head and looks at Lin. "Do I win?" she asks helping the metal-bender up.

"Not bad kid, not bad at all." Lin says patting her on the back. The two stand side by side as the White Lotus leader steps forward with the others. "Well done young Avatar. What do you think Ms. Beifong?" he asks Lin.

"No doubt, her earth-bending has improved ten fold since we began. She's shown great ability with being able to adapt to her surroundings and, in my opinion is one of the strongest earth-benders i've trained."

"Thank you master." Hokori says bowing to the older woman.

"Well, I believe that concludes your earth-bending exam. We shall see how well you perform in your water-bending exam in two months."

"Oh right, of course." she says stumbling over her words. Even under Tahno's excellent teaching, she was still unable to perform water-bending with any great skill. The most she'd been able to do was move a cup of water a few inches. She bows and says her farewells to the Lotus members as they depart. After they have left she falls back sitting by the shore. "Well that's great, when they get back they can be amazed at my ability to pour them all a drink of water, provided the cups'll have to be an inch or two away from the glasses." since she'd been on the island, she'd become more outspoken, having many opportunities to socialize with Ikki, the most chatty person she can recall meeting.

"Eh, don't sweat it." Tahno says sitting next to her, his face now clean shaven. "You've got two months to get some solid training in. Every Avatar has their block, but they get passed it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, for Korra it was air-bending, you've got that down, so you've got something else in your path."

"You've got nothing to worry about. We've got your back no matter what." Nilak says in his gray Republic Forces uniform, presenting Hokori with a bouquet of flowers. He had become enamored with the girl in the months following her rescue.

She takes the flowers and gives them a peculiar look. "Oh, um...thank you." his affection however, had gone seemingly unnoticed; or unwanted.

"Hey son, you mind helping me over here?" Tahno calls to Nilak as he stands off in the distance. The young man runs over to his dad, who slaps him in the back of his head. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Seriously, trying to pick up a girl who is basically your mother? That's just wrong on so many levels. Didn't they teach you anything in the training program?"

"Yeah they taught me you can't date female cadets. She's on an island of all acolytes and kids, and the only girl here who'd hold a long distance relation with me." he sees Yi walk over to Hokori as the two talk and cringes. "And who also want burn my lips off. So she's fair game all the same." his father respond by slapping him again.

"Okay, knock it off, alright. When's your ship leave anyway?"

"Tomorrow at noon. I'll be getting assigned to a ship and meet my commanding officer. Don't know where we'll be going from there."

"You know your mom would be proud of you." Tahno says, patting him on the back.

"I know, thanks dad. So pop, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why do you wear eye liner?"

"What, I don't." he says sweating slightly.

"Really? Because Sakari says you put it on every morning."

"My eyes are naturally shaded that way."

"But Sakari said you..."

"She says a lot of things." Tahno interrupts, then turns to Hokori and Yi. "Hey Hokori, how about I take you on your first trip into the city to celebrate you passing your first exam? We could buy you some new clothes"

She looks down at her tattered, yet favorite sand-bender clothes."Maybe that's not a bad idea. I've really been anxious to see what's out there too. Hey Yi, you wanna come?" she asks her friend.

(Sure, sounds like fun.) she signs.

The group disembark to the mainland and head to the clothing shops. Hokori is still a little nervous around all the people and stays close to her friends. She accidentally bumps into a teenager with his friends. "Hey watch where your going." he shouts at her before looking at her clothing. "You better watch yourself, this ain't the desert carrion breath." he and his friends start laughing at her as she can see two of the girls in the back pointing at her, obviously taking shots at her garb. She slowly balls up her fist before calming down. She slyly gestures her fingers, causing a small amount of dust on the ground to wrap around the teen's legs and yanks, knocking them all to the ground. She smirks as they fall. "Oh real funny sandy. Laugh at this!" the boy says rushing her with two fire-balls in his hands.

Before they can make contact, Yi intercedes, grabbing the boys arms and pushing him back. "Yi? I uh...didn't know she was with you." the boy says with fear as Yi stares him down with her gray eyes.

"My advice; beat it kid." Tahno says walking up.

"Uh yeah, come on guys." he says as the group leave.

"Are you alright?" Tahno asks her.

"Yeah, i'm..." She stops for a second to look down at her clothing. "i'm fine." after confirming this, the group continue on their way.

Tahno takes the two around a few places as Yi points out some good shops and she and Tahno head in. Hokori starts to follow, but halfway in she notices a group of men loading some crates with live animals inside. Two of them lift one of them into a truck, but one of them loses his footing and the crate falls, breaking open. The animal, an armadillo-wolf, panics as it rushes down the street toward Hokori. "Kid, get out of the way!" the worker shouts as the sand-bender stands her ground. The animal jumps up and tackles her. Hearing the commotion, Tahno and Yi rush back outside to see what's happening. "Hokori!" he shouts as they see the scene. They crowd quickly change their tone however, as they see the girl laughing, the animal licking her face.

She looks over at Tahno and Yi, who are breathing a sigh of relief. "He's really hungry and scared. Can I keep him?" she asks.

"How much for the armadillo-wolf?" Tahno sighs as he asks the men who were supposed to be transporting it.

"I'm not actually supposed to be selling the thing." the guy whispers to the water-bender. "But then again, the only thing waiting for him is a cooking pot. So how about you give me three-hundred Yuan and i'll conveniently lose him?"

Tahno almost falls over at the price but, seeing how happy Hokori is with the creature, gives in, handing him the money. "Thank you so much." she jumps up and hugs him.

"Yeah, yeah, so what are you going to name him?"

"Yoroi."

"Alright then. Well we've still got shopping to do, so what do you say we get going?" By the end of the day, Hokori now sports a new look; a pair of light green pants with matching boots and a white jacket over a black shirt.

"How do I look?"

(Great, like a million Yuan.) Yi responds.

"Cool." she says as Yoroi sits next to her. The armadillo-wolf suddenly perks up as it sees a cat in the distance. He instantly rushes off as Hokori gives chase.

"Wait up!" Tahno shouts as the two fade into the crowd. The two quickly follow after her.

Yoroi attempts to corner the cat in an alley, only for the animal to hop over a fence and escape. The wolf attempts to claw at the fence as Hokori catches up. "Come on boy, we need to get back." just then she hears a noise from behind her. She turns to see the group of teenagers that was bothering her before.

"Well well, didn't expect to see you again so soon, and all alone too." the fire-bending leader says. "Yi's not here to save you this time." he launches a fire-ball at her. She moves to the side with little effort and remembering what Jinora told her about keeping a low profile, launches a piece of pavement at him, which he blasts with a fire burst. His friends move to the side as the two battle. "There's no way some desert dweller's going to beat a fire-bending master like moi." he unleashes a torrent of fire at her that keeps her on the defensive.

She brings up an earth wall that blocks the attacks, then pushes it forward as he dives out of the way. "Shut up and fight." she shifts the ground under him, unbalancing him for a flurry of earth discs that knock him out of the alleyway and into the street.

"That's it!" he says furiously as he jumps up and launches a lightning blast at her. She jumps side-to-side, closing the distance between the two. She grabs him by his arm, pushing it up just as he unleashes another stream of lightning that strikes a water tower on an adjacent building. The structure teeters over the edge as the group panics. Hokori instinctively reacts, using her air-bending funnel to keep the massive container suspended in mid-air. She lifts off of the ground on a wind spiral and places it back on the roof, then uses her fire-bending like a torch to weld the tank back in place. The fire-bender gets up as he and his friends stare in amazement as she levitates back to the ground. "You're the Avatar?" the boy says stumbling back.

"Come on we need to find her before..." Tahno says as he and Yi see a flash of lightning in the distance.

(That's not good.)

"You took the words right out of my mouth." the two then rush in that direction.

Hokori finds herself bombarded with questions and pictures. She and Yoroi are backed into a corner as reporters stick their microphones to her. Seemingly out of nowhere, Dogu shows up and uses his earth-bending to take the two underground, taking them several blocks away. The trio pop blocks behind the crowd. "You okay?" he asks as she nods.

"Thanks. But I think i'm in big trouble now."

"Oh you have no idea." Tahno says as he and Yi walk up behind the two. "Thanks for the assist Dogu. Lucky for us you were there at the right time."

"Yeah well it's rekindling day at home so I was out and about."

"What day?" Hokori asks

"Once a month my parents decide to show how much they love each other and dad chases ma around the house, and I'd rather not be there when he catches her." he explains as the other three cringe at the thought.

"Come on, we should get back to the island. I'm going to have a heck of a time explaining this to Jinora." Tahno says as they head to the dock.

In the Si Wong Desert, located in the Earth Kingdom, a man sits in a tent inside a large camp, looking over a map as he and several others mark off spots. As they plan a young boy runs in. "Master Sakyu." he kneels, handing the leader a newspaper. The man takes it and begins reading.

"Where did you get this?"

"From one of the traders." the boy explains.

"Well done. Gentlemen, we'll go over this another time. If you'll excuse me." he says, exiting the tent, walking across the large camp as he reaches another with two guards in front. A quick gesture allows him entrants into the tent where an older man is chained to a pole in the center, his clothing worn and tattered, with cuts on several parts of his body, his face extremely thin from lack of food. The younger man walks over to him and lifts his head to show him the article. "Do you see that uncle? We've found her. Now all we need to do now is bring her home." the man's only response is to spit in Sakyu's face. He immediately jumps back in anger, wiping the saliva from his face. "Soon I will have my sister back, so it makes little difference what you do." he storms out of the tent and addresses one of his men. "Dochu, prepare a team, we're going to Republic City."


	20. Chapter 20

Four days later

"There's nothing you can do?" Tahno asks Jinora as the two sit in her office at city hall. The two had spent the better part of the morning discussing the incident a few days ago.

"I'm afraid not. I've tried my hardest but after that little fiasco the White Lotus just feels it would be better to continue Hokori's training elsewhere under a new set of instructors. I'm sorry Tahno."

"It's...it's alright, I know you did the best you could." he says as he gets up from the chair. "Would it be alright if we had a moment alone to say our goodbyes?"

"Certainly."

Tahno heads down the paved pathway to find Hokori seated by the shore, Yoroi lying next to her. He sits down next to her and the two look out over the horizon. "We messed up pretty bad huh?" she says.

Tahno can't help but chuckle for a second. "Yeah, I guess we did."

"So what happens now?"

"From the looks of it, they're sending you to one of the other White Lotus outposts. You'll still be learning what you need to know..."

"Just not with you." she looks down in depression.

"Hey, don't sweat it. You just go learn to be the best Avatar you can be; make us all proud. Don't worry about ol' Tahno." he is surprised by the girl as she gives him a tight hug.

"I'll always worry about you. You're the only family I have."

* * *

"Take care kid." he gets up, petting Yoroi. "Keep her safe." he gives her one last look before heading off.

Out on the ocean a small Republic Forces vessel sails with a crew of about fifty new recruits assembled on the deck. Nilak stands among them, his dufflebag on his shoulder, as a lone female officer addresses them. Her hair is a dark brown and her eyes a bright gold. She paces up and down the line of sailors before finally speaking. "Alright boys and girls, this is your first day out so i'm going to say this loud and clear, because I don't believe in repeating myself. On this ship we follow orders, to the letter. If we have a problem with that, we've installed a handy exit ramp." she points over to the loading ramp that leads off the ship. "Second, everyone on this ship works as a team, so if you have any notion in your tiny skulls about being a solo hero, swashbuckling on the high seas, you can shake that out of your pea brains right now."

Nilak, beyond his better judgment, raises his hand. "Um, excuse me." he says as the officer turns to him. "Don't I know you from somewhere?" he stops again as he thinks, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a deck of cards, sifting through them before stopping at one. "Wait, I know. You're Adi, from the Rabaroo pro-bending team."

"Used to be." she says, already annoyed by the young man she has known for less than a minute.

"My dad's Tahno from the Wolf-bats."

"Oh yes, I remember him all too well." she says stepping directly in front of him. "Tahno, the lowest, most disgusting piece of cheating scum i've ever met." she says, constantly advancing on him, forcing him back.

"Wow, and he always spoke so highly of you." Nilak says sweating. "Maybe I could be assigned to another crew?"

"Oh no, I have a feeling you and I are going to be the best of friends." she says frighteningly, causing him to fall back. This action causes something to stir in his bag as Raza, his pet iguana parrot flies out, accidentally scratching Adi as he clings onto the mast. "What is that?" she demands to know.

"Exactly what i'd like to know." the captain of the ship says as he comes down from the bridge. His eyes are the same as Adi's which gives a hint of his Fire Nation heritage. His skin however is noticeably darker than most fire-benders. He wears the standard red and white uniform of an officer, but also sports a black turban.

"Captain on deck!" the woman shouts nervously as everyone stands at attention.

"At ease." He says looking over the gives a small squawking sound as Raza responds by perching on his arm. He starts to laugh as he strokes the creature. "This is yours?" he asks Nilak who nods. "I always thought this ship needed a mascot, good job. You're Sakari's younger brother aren't you?"

"Yes sir."

"She's a good soldier, and she speaks very highly of you. Good to have you on board. Adi, make sure our crew gets acquainted with every inch of this ship, understood. And take care of our new friend here." the reptile bird flies off onto her arm, digging its claws into her. She strains not to scream as she gives him a nod of agreement. "Carry on." he says heading back to the bridge.

Adi waits until he is out of sight before approaching Nilak again. "You got a free pass this time, but don't think that Captain Hathi will save your skin every time." she then turns to the others. "Alright, that will be all, everyone dismissed." she says as the group breaks up.

As Nilak walks off one of the other privates puts his arm over him as the two walk. "First lesson my friend, never upset the second in command on the first day." he says chuckling. The young man has his dark brown hair tied in a top knot, his most distinctive feature being a large red tattoo going over both his eyes in a strange sideways hourglass figure.

"Thanks for the warning, i'm Nilak by the way."

"Honshi. I'm sure Sakari's mentioned me."

"Hm, not really."

"Nothing?"

"Nope."

"Hm. Well she must have forgotten." Honshi says a bit crestfallen.

"My sister must be pretty popular around here."

"Yeah, well she's the one that got me here in the first place. I come from a long line of marksmen called the Yu Yan archers. I was trained to be the best in the world, so I decided to turn my skills into something profitable. I was a thug for hire until I met Sakari. She convinced me to use my skills for something worthwhile."

"Really?"

* * *

"Well it was that or lose my right arm. Time will tell if I made a mistake. But seriously, she never mentioned me?"

At Tahno's home the former Pro-bender sits outside at a table on the back patio that look out over the city. As he sits, Taki comes outside and pours him a cup of tea. "Thanks." he says depressingly, taking a sip.

She prepares to leave him to his thoughts, but decides to say something instead. "You know it's not your fault. Things happen."

"It shouldn't have. If I had kept her in sight none of that would have happened. I let Jinora down, Hokori down, and I let Sakari down. Seems to be the new constant in my life."

"You didn't let them down. You did all you could. In the end she'll turn out to be a great Avatar and you'll know you had a hand in it. This probably doesn't mean much coming from me but you're an amazing person. Hokori knows it, Sakari and Nilak know it, and Korra knew it too."

"I just hope their faith isn't misplaced." he says lowering his head.

"No matter what's been thrown your way, you've always beaten it and I know you'll beat this two." she says, blushing slightly. The two stare into each others eyes before she pushes her lips against his. She then stops and pulls back nervously. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I...I should go." she runs into the house abruptly leaving Tahno with a strange feeling, something he hasn't felt in years.

Later that day Tahno makes his way to the city. He walks through the streets and makes his way to a part of town that has been rebuilt recently. As he makes his way through he sees a large statue dedicated to Avatar Korra. He stares up at it for a long time and sees a plaque on the front. It has her name in bold letters on top as well as commendations for all she had done for the city and it's residents. He sits on the bench adjacent the statue and simply sits for a while, contemplating his thoughts as night falls upon the city, the lanterns giving the only light in the area. "I really wish you were here." he says staring up at the statue. He chuckles for a moment. "I guess if you were here I wouldn't be in this situation."

"I thought I might find you here." he turns to see Taki exiting a cab and walking over to him. She hesitates to sit down next to him. "Ming called. He wanted to know if you'd be interested in teaching at his water-bending academy. He thinks you'd make an excellent example for the students."

"You didn't come all this way for that." he says leaning back on the bench.

"True, by the way you owe me cab fair. Finding you wasn't easy. I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I shouldn't have tried to take advantage of you like that."

"Don't blame yourself. I've been on my own so long, and when you did that, well it reminded me of back then, when I was the happiest I can remember. You're right, I know i'll get over this, but it's going to take me some time to..." as he says this he looks over into the sky and sees a police airship approaching Air Temple Island. "What's going on over there?"

On the island only a short time before, Hokori walks along the shore with Yi and her armadillo-wolf, Yoroi. (I guess this is good bye for now.) she signs to her friend.

(My Dad's going with you as a guard. We'll visit him which means we'll visit you.) as they walk, Yi stops in her tracks and looks over to see the lighthouse signal is out. She then turns her attention behind the two.

"What is it?" as Hokori asks her friend is hit from the side by a water shot that knocks her away as several figures in black rush the Avatar. She unleashes a flurry of fireblasts at her attackers. They evade the attacks launching a mix of water and sand attacks at her. She counters the attacks by bringing up a pillar of earth, shooting out sections of the pillar at them. Yi jumps back up launching flames at the group as several White Lotus members rush toward the area. Before they can come to the duo's aid they are set upon by a dozen more shady figures. The young fire-bender takes out two of the attackers and attempts to reach her friend. One of them creates a sinkhole in the ground that trips her up as the others focus back on the Avatar. She attempts to get up only to be pushed into the hole and fastened there by one of the earth-benders.

Hokori takes a stand against the attackers, bringing up an earth wall and pushes it at four of the attackers, knocking them back. She then shoots fire at another group coming on her left, then air blasts a group coming from her right. Before she can proceed, she is hit in the neck by a thin needle. Her vision begins to blur as her adversaries close in. The girl however, is far from helpless as she surrounds herself with a sphere of air as several of the figures are blasted away as she stops. She is then hit by at least six more darts and falls. The group grab her and head toward several cables hanging down from an airship hidden by the darkness. The cables quickly rise up as the ship prepares to make an escape.

Shaozu leads the group of sentries to counterattack as the masked figures fall back to several boats that the water-benders of the group control. "After them!" he shouts as he spots his daughter stuck in the hole and tells one of the earth-benders to free her. "Where's Hokori?" he asks as she points up to the sky. "Light it up." he says as the fire-bending sentries illuminate the sky as the ship speeds off. Ikki quickly comes to his side. "Launch me." he says.

"Be careful sweety." she says worriedly as she performs an air-bending maneuver that puts a pillar of wind below him.

"My heart burns for you." he says with a smile as the wind tunnel launches him upward towards the open hatch of the airship. He lands on the edge of the hanger. He spots an unconscious Hokori in the arms of one of the men. Before he can act, he is struck in the chest by a water whip that causes a large gash across his chest as he falls back to the ground. Ikki spots him and catches him on a cushion of air, as she lays him gently on the ground, kneeling over him. "My heart really is burning, whether it's for you or the open wound I don't know." he says trying to lighten the mood. Yi rushes over to him, then looks up at the escaping airship. "Yi, gimp their ride." he says gesturing to her forehead.

* * *

The girl nods, removing her headband, revealing an eye tattoo on her forehead. She looks up at the ship, takes in a deep breadth then breaths out, unleashing an energy bolt that travels through the air towards the vessel. The bolt connects with the ships side causing a massive explosion that rips a hole in the side as as it limps away. She falls to her knees, drained of energy as the group can only watch as a police airship continues the pursuit. Nearby, Jinora on her sky-bison, Misora, follow closely behind. Moments later Tahno and Taki arrive on the island, using water-bending to surf across the water on ice boards. "Where's Hokori?" Tahno asks as he sees the scene all around as he quickly gathers what has just happened.

Hokori slowly opens her eyes as she lies on the ground, looking up as several of her captors converse. "What is this? I told you I wanted her unharmed."

"We just knocked her out with the darts. She's fine." as the one says this, Hokori jumps up, blasting several of them with air blasts. One stands unwavering as she blasts the others than turns her attention to him. She stops ans looks at him, in regular sand tribe clothing.

"Where am I? Who are you?" she demands to know.

"It's okay, you're safe now." he reassures her.

"But you're not." she forms a fireball in her left hand.

"Please, let me explain, sister." he says as she lowers her guard, allowing the flames to vanish.


	21. Chapter 21

At a small base inside the Fire Nation, Hasook waits in his office as Sakari walks in and salutes him. "You wanted to see me sir?"

"At ease. I don't know how to tell you this but last night someone kidnapped Avatar Hokori." this news alarms her as she tries to contemplate how this could have happened. "At about 21:00 hours last night Air Temple Island was attacked by an unknown group. The only information we have is that it was a mixed group of water and earth-benders. They escaped in a stolen airship and ditched it into the ocean several hours later. The police lost sight of them along the way. They were last seen heading north around the cape toward the Western Air Temples."

"I'll do everything in my power to bring her home sir." Sakari says with fiery determination.

"Good, I expected nothing less from you. The board has given me special permission to assemble a strike team to find them and rescue the Avatar, and I'd like you to be a part of it."

"I'm honored."

"Just understand that this is a delicate operation. The Republic City Council has done all they can to keep this quiet. No one outside of our little group needs to know she's been kidnapped. No one outside the strike team knows this, and you're not to tell anyone else, understood?"

"Understood Captain."

"Alright then, let's suit up. We have an Avatar to find."

* * *

Back on Air Temple Island, the others are still recovering from the nights ordeal. While Yi and Taki aid the Air Acolytes and White Lotus members in fixing some of the damage, Tahno is in Jinora's office discussing the events. "So what are you going to do about this?" he asks.

"I can't really do much else at this point. I've already alerted the United Forces and they are dispatching strike teams over every possible area they could be. I'm sorry Tahno, but right now we just need to be patient and hope for the best."

"Somehow that just doesn't fill me with confidence. I can't just sit here and do nothing, I have to get out there." he says frustratingly.

"Tahno, you did all you could to..."

"I can't fail again!" he bursts out. "I can't." he almost bursts into tears at the thought of failing to protect another Avatar. "I'm sorry, I should go, get some rest. This has just been a lot to take in." he says excusing himself. He walks outside and heads over to visit his wounded friend, Shaozu, who is sitting in the infirmary with Ikki and their children around him. "How you hanging in there buddy?" he asks as the two lock hands.

"Not bad. The sucker got in a lucky shot. Five years ago I would have..."

"still been down for the count." Tahno jokes as the two laugh.

"Hey honey, you mind if me and Tahno talk alone for a bit?" Shaozu asks as Ikki and the children leave the two friends. "So what have you got planned?"

"I'm that transparent huh?"

"Like a glass jellyfish. I know you're not going to take this lying down."

"You've got that right. I'm going after them as soon as possible. All I need is a good team. I'm headed to the city to pick up Mako. If he knew she was in trouble he wouldn't hesitate to help. Ming might be up for it too."

"Yeah if Sasame will let him off his leash long enough." Shaozu jokes. "As for me, i'd like to tag along as well but as you can see i'm in no condition. Take Yi with you. You couldn't stop her from going anyway. Am I right?" he says as she appears from behind a set of drapes, having eavesdropped on the conversation.

"So you in?" Tahno asks as she gives an excited nod.

"Hey Yi." Shaozu calls to her as she looks over to him. (Light them up for me.) he surprises her by signing. She smiles and bows before quickly running off to prepare herself.

"By the way whats with the third eye thing?" the water-bender asks, noticing the strange mark on Yi's head.

"We come from a long line of fire-benders. One in every generation since my grand-father has a very unique fire-bending skill. It'll come in handy. Now about you're transportation..."

After leaving the island, Tahno and the others ride in a satomobile borrowed from Asami to pick up Ming. The others wait in the car while Tahno and Ming talk inside. "You sure you can't come with us?"

"Sorry, wish I could but i've got to meet some clients. The Mrs. would kill me if I mess this up. But best of luck to you all the same old friend." the two shake hands just as Dogu appears.

"Dad, I could take your place."

"You're kidding right? You think you're mother's going to let you leave town without you finishing your practice shift at the gym? You know how much of a stickler she is about keeping up with your responsibilities."

"Mom doesn't even have to know. Just tell her I went. She never even stops by. There's no way she'll ever figure it out."

"Unless she hears your entire plan from the top of the stairs." Sasame says as she descends the stairs.

"I'll leave you three alone to talk." Tahno excuses himself, exiting the building.

"Uh mom, I can explain." he says as she walks over to him, staring him down.

"Don't forget to pack some extra food for the trip. And dress warm in case it gets cold." she says softly, surprising both her husband and son as she kisses him on the forehead. Dogu rushes to grab his things and, after retrieving everything, says his goodbyes before heading out.

"See, now why can't you show your softer side more often?" Ming says smiling at her.

"Because I still need to remind you two who runs things around here." she says, playfully poking her husband in the chest. She then leans in and kisses him.

"Tonight's not..." Ming says as she interrupts him, putting her finger over his lips.

"Oh shut up and take me." she says as the two embrace and begin kissing before falling on the floor.

* * *

Unknown to them, Dogu opens the door. "Hey you guys I forgot to grab my..." he is horrified by the sight and runs back outside, closing the door behind him. The two never even notice he was there. He jumps back into the car with a terrified expression on his face. "I don't need it, I don't need it. Just drive!" he shouts as the car speeds off.

Near the lower edge of the Western Air Temple island chain, a trio of ships carrying Hokori and the large crew of her captors sail northward. The situation has calmed down a bit as she and her alleged brother, Sakyu walk the deck. "I don't understand brother. Why did you go through all of this just to get to me?"

"We sand-benders have a very...poor relationship with the rest of the world. Many see only the stereotypes of us as bandits ready to steal and scrounge through the scraps of others."

"I know what you mean." she says, remembering the hurtful words of the fire-bender in the city. As the two walk across the deck of the small iron ship, Hokori spots Yoroi wrestling with one of the guards over a bag of supplies. She whistles and the armadillo-wolf instantly stops and runs over to her, licking her face. "I missed you two boy." she then turns her attention back to Sakyu. "Brother, how did I get so far from home?"

Sakyu stops for a moment before answering. "Our grandfather had a reputation as the founder of our tribe in the closing days of the hundred years war. He drew many outcasts from other tribes and formed them into one of the five prominent clans in the Si Wong desert. After his passing our father was made chieftain of our tribe. You were an unexpected second child, born when I was twelve. One night when you were three we were traveling through the desert. We decided to camp out one night, and as the fire was dying down you lit it with a fireball. Needless to say, we were very surprised to find out you were the Avatar."

"Dad had always planned to end the constant fighting of the different tribes and bring about peace. He saw you as a way for the tribes to unite and end the constant war for resources."

"What happened?"

"Our uncle had other plans. He was always jealous that our grand-father chose our father over him. So he devised a plan to gain control. He murdered dad in his sleep than took you."

"For what?"

"He planned to take you and start a new tribe elsewhere. With the Avatar on his side he could consolidate power to rule over every tribe in the desert. We pursued him to the edge of the desert and captured him, but by the time we reached him you were already gone. We searched for weeks but we never found any trace of you. We returned home after. With you gone any chance we had of bringing about peace disappeared. But it seems now we have another chance. Will you help to make our father's dream a reality?"

"I've been wondering from the start what I was meant to do as the Avatar. Maybe this is what I am for. But what happened to our uncle?"

"Oh he's on board the ship. I wanted him to be here to see his plan fail." as he says this about fifteen water-benders, wearing all black emerge from around the ship using seaweed as cover as they quickly attempt to neutralize the crew. "Crew to the defense!" Sakyu shouts as the crew move to repel the borders. A flurry of water and earth fly through the air as Hokori attempts to join the fight. She is held back by her brother who guides her to a cabin with two sand-bender guards. Two of the invading water-benders rush forward, freezing several of the crew members in ice. Sakyu launches a sand blast from one of the barrels on the deck that knocks one of them away as they charge toward him. The second leaps over his head using a water whip to knock the two guards away from Hokori.

"Hokori, are you alright?" the masked figure asks only to be swatted away by the girls older brother. The crews on the other two ships attempt to come to there aid only to find their rudders clogged with seaweed. Hasook and his team push the line as they get closer to the goal. As they get close to the defending Sakyu however, they are surprised by about four times their number ambush them from the sides. They are lead by a figure cloaked in a black robe, his face concealed by a hood.

"Back to back!" Hasook shouts as the team is quickly surrounded. They battle on bravely but find it increasingly hard to defend without cover as the crews from the other two ships begin to make their way over with small rafts. Hasook takes a direct hit from an ice shard that lodges into his side, though he quickly manages to dissolve it.

"Give me some room." Sakari shouts as the team gives her enough room to make it over to the edge of the ship. "I'll give them a test of Foggy Swamp style." she says as she pulls the seaweed from the water, encasing herself in the large mass, creating what looks like a large plant creature. "Thanks uncle Tao." She uses this new technique to carve a path for her team to beat a hasty retreat.

"Go, go!" the team leader orders as Sakari keeps the attackers at bay, knocking many of them into the water or across the deck. The water-bender commandos leap over the edge, jetting away over the water. Hasook turns back to Sakari as she sticks her face trough the plant armor. "Come on!"

"I'll hold them off. You get back and come up with a new plan."

"Let's go! That's an order soldier!" he shouts to her.

"All due respect sir, shove off." she uses her plant arms to grab him. She then slips a wrapped scroll tied with her mother's necklace and places it in his hand. "I'll be alright. Make sure my dad gets this." she says gently before tossing him away. She then turns her attention back to the enemies surrounding her, grabbing any that attempt to pursue her team. Sakyu moves in with three others to stop her only for the woman to knock them away. She motions to smash him only for Hokori to rush out at the last moment, knocking her out of the armor with a powerful air blast that knocks her across the deck, causing her mask to fall off.

"Sakari?" the Avatar says in stunned surprise.

Before Sakari can respond, a familiar face walks over and leans down. "Chow?" she says as she sees the former Triple Threat member in front of her, smiling with the huge gap in his mouth where his teeth were.

"It ain't Fire Lord Ozai." he says as he forms an ice fist around his left hand and punches her in the face, knocking her unconscious.

"She's a friend." Hokori says to her brother as two of the men drag the water-bender away.

"Of course she is." Sakyu says under his breath. "See to it that our guest is 'taken care of' won't you?" he says to the man in black as the two others follow him with the girl. He then turns his attention back to his sister. "Don't worry, when she comes to we will explain everything to her. I'm sure she'll see things from our point of view. Quan can be very persuasive. Now about our uncle."

In the lower deck the three take Sakari to an isolated, circular room with a single chair in the center and a round track with a lantern around it as well. They place her in the chair and strap her arms and legs down just as she regains consciousness. "This won't hold me for long!" she says straining to break free.

"Funny, your mother, Korra said something very similar the last time we met." the man in black says.

"How do you know who I am?Who are you?" she demands to know.

"Someone whose been around the most important days of your life. The day you were born I lost my face, the day your dear mother died I lost my arm." he removes the cloak revealing he only possesses his right arm. "But the day your father dies, I gain something. I gain the satisfaction of knowing he perished by my hands through you."

"In your dreams." she says, spitting in his face.

"Oh, I assure you in time you'll see things my way." he says as he lights the lantern and hits a switch as it rotates around the track, slowly, mesmerizing in the dim light of the room.

Sakari finds it hard not to focus on the object. She begins to fight attempting to move her head, only for one of the two guards standing behind her to hold her head in place, forcing her eyes open. "No!" she shouts as she slowly succumbs to the conditioning.

"Now repeat after me..." Quan says as the woman quickly losses touch with her surroundings.

On the other end of the ship, Hokori along with two guards makes her way to a locked door. In her hand is a knife given to her by her brother. The two men slowly open the door as all three step inside. As they hit the light switch in the room she is greeted by an elderly, severely thin man with long gray hair, who weakly looks up at her. "Hokori." he acknowledges.

"Uncle." she responds with hate in her voice.


	22. Chapter 22

Out on the ocean, Nilak and his shipmates work hard to clean the ship as Adi and Hathi watch from the bridge. The crew had been pulling double duties for a week as Adi had pushed them, and especially Nilak, to their limits. "Lieutenant, I think it's time the troops get a little rest." Hathi says to his second in command.

"Yes sir." she says in soft voice before opening the door of the bridge and walks outside. "Alright you grunts, take a breather but don't get comfortable." she shouts outside as the young men and women disperse.

"You know, a little positive reinforcement wouldn't hurt. They have only been out here a week."

"Just pushing them sir."

"Just ease up on the drills. And i've noticed you're giving private Nilak an especially hard time." she give no answer as he walks out. "I've watched reels of the match you played against the wolf-bats years ago for the tournament championships. Dirty business on their part. But I certainly hope that has no bearing on your harsh drills."

"Uh, no sir, of course not." she says nervously as the Captain takes a stroll around the deck, greeting the other crew members. While he does this, Adi takes a walk in the other direction. As she walks she hears voices coming from one of the ships two water-bending platforms. She peers over the edge to find Nilak mopping the area as Honshi sits on the edge of the platform.

"Nilak, seriously. We're on a break, you can stop now." Honshi says as he pets Raza.

"Can't, have to finish."

"What's up with you. You've been on edge since your cake prank went horribly wrong." Adi herself thinks back about three days ago when Nilak's little joke almost caused an engine fire.

"Exactly, I realized i've been messing around my whole life. I need to get serious, need to..." he stops himself as he drops the mop on the platform. "Truth be told, I guess i'm just feeling a little out of place here. Everybody knows me as the joke guy in Republic City. But I always wanted to be just like my mother; a hero. I can't remember anything about her, she died when I was two."

"Yeah, Sakari told me. Your old man never told you much about her?"

"We didn't talk much when I was growing up. I spent most of my time with my aunt and visited my grandparents every so often. They always told me how great a person she was. I used to see them once a year during the Winter Festival."

"Winter Festival? Oh yeah, Sakari always talked about it. She said she always wanted to go, but something always came up."

"It's great, all the families from both Northern and Southern Water Tribes get together and we celebrate the whole week. This year it's going to be in the north. It starts in about three days actually. I guess this will be my first year missing it." he says a bit depressed.

"Why not ask the captain? We're not that far from the Northern Water Tribe."

"Nah, i'll be fine. Besides, we still have a lot of work to do." Nilak says, dismisses the idea before the two walk back inside with the iguana-parrot following them.

* * *

As they close the hatch behind them Adi comes from around the corner. "Great, now I feel bad for the runt."

Hokori stands over her uncle who is knelt down in front of her, the chains around his arms keeping him fastened to the wall. She moves in closer to him and looks him over, noting nothing of particular interest to her. "Do you have anything to say before I end you."

"What has he told you about me?" he asks

"He told me enough." she puts the knife to his throat.

"But did he tell you everything?" she stops as he says this, remembering her conversation with Korra.

"Listen before you act." she says under her breath, then looks back at the two guards. "Leave us."

"No can do. We have specific orders to stay with you at all times." one guard says to her.

"Does he look dangerous to you? He can barely move. I think I can handle myself." she says. "You can wait outside." she orders. The duo reluctantly agree and exit the room. "Now what is everything exactly?"

The older man takes the opportunity to attempt to get into a more comfortable position before finally speaking. "As i'm sure he told you, I did murder your father, but I was not alone. When it was discovered you were the Avatar, your father made it his goal to see your training through outside the desert. Your brother and I had other plans. I had always been jealous of your father when our father selected him to succeed him as chieftain.* He had always been the favored, I was always the screw up. Sakyu had his own plan of uniting the five major tribes under our banner. So when he offered to aid me in usurping your father I couldn't help but jump at the chance. After months of planning we struck, killing him easily in his sleep." he moves up and sees his niece none too pleased to hear this as her grip on the knife tightens.

"It wasn't until after that I learned of your brother's actions. He had already assembled a powerful force of warriors and launched aggressive attacks on several smaller tribes, enslaving many and slaughtering any who refused to bow to him. After he saw your power, he fully planned to finish his conquest once he was sure you were ready. I knew I had made a mistake, aligning myself with him. I saw why my father chose him over me and my selfish ambitions. So I took you and arranged for a friend to ferry us out of the desert. I needed to acquire the proper funds, so I left you with him and I headed out to retrieve a stash of gold hidden by my father, but when I arrived your brother and his men found and captured me, but I refused to tell them where you were. Unfortunately, I owed my friend quite the sum of money and, when I didn't arrive you were sold off to make the payment."

"That's... that's not possible. He said...you're lying." she says in disbelief.

He motions his left arm and and a small necklace falls out. She leans over to pick it up. "This belonged to your mother before she passed and i've managed to hold onto it." she picks up the trinket and almost immediately images of her past flood her mind, memories which have long been repressed. She sees the times they used to camp out, her discovery of her powers, and even her uncle handing her off."I am truly sorry for causing all of this. I know you may never forgive me for what i've done but..." he is stopped as Hokori kneels down and hugs him.

"Thank you. What should I do now uncle."

"Kill me." his statement alarms her as she steps back. "Your brother knows you'll finish me. It's to test your loyalty. Do it, gain his trust, wait for the time to strike, then stop this madness."

"But you'll..."

"It's alright, I've been able to see you again with my own eyes. I can leave this world complete now."

Hokori tightens her grip on the knife as tears roll down her face. "I love you uncle." After the task has been concluded she walks out of the room with her eyes closed tight. As the guards greet her her eyes open with a flashing white light as she shoots flames from her mouth that engulf the two as she walks back toward the upper deck.

On the deck Sakyu and Quan discuss their next move. "We simply need to swing north-east through here and it's a straight sail south through the earth kingdom home. They'll never expect us to take that route. Once we're home, i'll make sure you get what was promised you." the sand-bender says as he spots his sister. "Hokori, are you alright?"

"Yes brother, it's finished. Uncle has paid for his crimes." she says dropping the knife.

"Where are the others?"

"They..they were traitors. They tried to free uncle." she make up off the top of her head. "It seems our enemies are all around us."

Sakyu responds by placing a hand on his sister's shoulder. "All the better that you and I have been reunited. We'll need all the help we can get."

"Luckily you have it now." Sakari shows up behind the two, a huge smile on her face.

Hokori rushes over and hugs her friend. "Sakari, you're alright." she says slightly surprised.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she then turns to Sakyu. "Sorry for the misunderstanding. I can see how important this is for your people and i'm ready to help in any way possible."

"We all are." Chow says putting his arm around the water-bender's shoulder. She doesn't seem to mind as Sakyu and his second in command, Dochu leave the group, but not before the sand-bender turns and puts a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Well done, father would be proud."

As Hokori and the others walk along the deck, she can't help but be puzzled by the fact that Sakari allows Chow to get so close to her. She whistles sharply and gently gestures Yoroi, who grabs chow by the leg, pulling on his pants.

"Hey get off." he shouts as the armadillo-wolf takes his jacket and he chases the creature.

Hokori takes the opportunity to take Sakari aside to talk. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah never better. Shouldn't we help Chow out?"

"What's with you? I thought you hated him."

"I guess I used to, I don't remember why though. But now we need to work together to help your people, so whatever problem I think we had I can put behind me. Besides, he is kind of cute." Hokori is visually disturbed by this as her brother makes an announcement.

"Alright everyone, we'll be hooking around the northern section of the Earth Kingdom close to the North Pole and it'll be getting pretty cool so everyone will be receiving some winter gear. But don't worry we'll be home soon." the crowd howls and cheers as they hear the news as Hokori starts to worry about the situation.

Miles south, Tahno's group, riding with Meelo on his sky-bison. "Thank you all for flying Air Meelo, we know you have a lot of travel choices and we're so grateful you chose us." the air-bender says happily as they continue their search.

"Just keep an eye out for that ship guys, we've got to be getting close." Mako says as the group hear a loud howl ahead on the ground.

"Down there!" Tahno says as he points to a spot in the forest where a group of people sit with a familiar animal, Naga. Meelo sets the bison down in the clearing as the groups meet. "Hasook, what are you doing out here?" he asks as one of the other water-benders treats his wounds. He motions her to stop as he stands up.

"The same as you I assume. Trying to save the Avatar. We found the ships but got overwhelmed. Had to fall back."

"Where's Sakari?" the father asks as Hasook and the others give sad looks. "What happened?"

"She held them off long enough for us to get away. I tried to get her to leave but she..."

"She's stubborn; like Korra."

"It seems every time we meet I bring you bad news. She handed me this to give to you." Hasook hands him the scroll as he opens it and reads.

_Hey Dad,_

_ I've had this letter for a long time. I take it on every mission I go on just in case. I guess I managed to mess up this time or else you wouldn't be reading this. I just want you to know that even if i'm gone, don't be sad. This is life, even if we don't like the hand it deals us, we just have to deal with it. I know it's going to hurt for a while, but I want you to know I understand. I understand why you sent me away; because every time you saw Nilak and me, you thought of mom and what happened, and that hurt. But you're strong. Mom always told me that about you when I was little and I know that even if I'm gone , you'll get through it all like before. Love you dad and tell Nilak I love him too._

_Your daughter, Sakari_

Near the bottom of the letter, Tahno notices the writing is fresh, not as faded as the rest.

_P.S. I had a great time with you during our visit. Don't ever give up._

He clutches the letter tightly in his hand before putting it and the necklace in his pocket. "Where were they headed?"

"North of here. We've been trailing them the last few days. Best I can figure they're headed around the Earth Kingdom toward the straits to the Serpent's Pass."

"We can cut them off if we hurry." Mako says as Yi, Dogu, and Meelo head back to the bison.

"Let's burn sky!" Meelo shouts.

"Your uncle's a little weird." Dogu whispers to his friend.

(Try living with him) Yi responds.

"We'll catch up to you when we can." Hasook says.

"I'll need to borrow her." Tahno says as he hops onto Naga. "You ready mutt?" he says as the polar bear-dog takes off in a burst of speed in the direction the bison is headed. "Now I remember why I hated this."

Back on Hati's patrol ship, the crew is busy in their assignments. The ship is sailing east, close by the Northern Air Temple. As they work the ship suddenly changes direction. "What gives I thought we we're headed to resupply depot?" Honshi asks as he and Nilak are clearing some crates from the deck.

"We've suffered some engine trouble and were diverting to the Northern Water Tribe to exact necessary repairs." Adi says addressing the two as they jump up and salute. "Could take us a few days to fix, a week tops. As you were gentlemen." she says as she walks away.

"Wow, looks like you won't miss the festival after all."

"Yeah, that's quite the coincidence. Right buddy?" Nilak says as he stokes Raza's feathers. Unknown to the two Adi has a slight smile on her face as she leaves.

*: To see how Hokori's clan came to be, see my A:TLA story: Shifting Sands


	23. Chapter 23

"Can't you hurry up? We'd be there by now if you didn't stop to sniff every tree." Tahno says as Naga finishes peeing on a tree. The two had been heading north at a brisk pace for the last two days following the trail inland, Tahno knowing full well the ship would be sticking close to the coast to reach the Earth Kingdom straits. Naga then walks back over as the water-bender hops back on and they head off again. After a few miles travel Naga reaches the top of a hill. Over the other side the two see the ocean and ride down to the beach. "Well I hope you're up for a swim." he says as the polar-bear dog howls then rushes forward into the water as they begin the next leg of their journey.

Onboard one of Sakyu's ships, Hokori walks the deck with Yoroi. As she walks she bumps into a barrel as she sees some strange green liquid seep out. She looks down strangely at it. She'd assumed all the barrels on deck were filled with sand for the sand-benders to use. She keeps walking giving it little attention afterward, waiting patiently for the moment her uncle and Avatar Korra mentioned to her. "Not really sure what i'm supposed to be waiting for you guys." she says to herself.

"Don't worry, we'll be home soon enough." Dochu says walking over to her.

"Hey, Dochu right? We've still got a ways to go huh?"

"Yeah, I know these trips on the sea can be boring."

"Yeah, but it's not so bad when you have someone to talk to. Can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure."

"You've known my brother for a long time right?"

"He's great, one of the boldest people i've ever met. I owe him my life."

"How so?"

"In the desert I was one of the few non-benders in my clan. Our entire caste system is based on what you can contribute, and to my tribe I obviously didn't contribute enough. We we're set upon by a rival tribe one day. My tribe fled and deigned me unnecessary enough to be left behind. I wondered the desert for days just waiting to die. But your brother found me and allowed me to join your tribe. Even more than that, he made me his second in command and allowed me to help him in uniting the tribes."

"So you believe in what he is doing?"

"Yes, he wants to end the bloody fighting in the desert so that all can share in the wealth peace will bring. He considers all of us to be of worth; even a weakling like me he considers a brother. It is a noble goal."

Although still not trusting her brother, Hokori has found respect in his second in command. "Indeed it is. My brother was wise in choosing you, and I would be honored to call you my brother as well."

"Thank you Avatar Hokori." he says as the two continue to talk.

On the bridge of the ship Sakyu and Quan discuss their next move. "If you're sure that will settle all of this unrest." Quan replies with the sand-bender's plan.

"It will, if it's necessary at all." just then a messenger from one of the other ships comes aboard and rushes to the bridge.

"Sir, we've spotted a Republic Navy vessel ahead, it seems to be moving on an intercept path coming out of the straits." this alarms the two as they look over to each other.

"Those blasted commandoes must have gotten a message out. Only a few hours more." Quan says as he looks up at the sky. "Well, nows as good a time as any to put your plan into action."

"Agreed, signal the other ships and bring them within docking distance. We don't have much time." Sakyu says as the general alarm is sounded. The three ships link up their platforms as Hokori sees her brother ordering his men to move the barrels on the deck she saw earlier over to another ship. She also notices that he is rearranging the crews, assigning a new captain and crew to the ship where the barrels are being carried below deck.

"What's going on Dochu?" she asks as he is hurrying across the deck.

"We've got an incoming enemy vessel and we've been ordered to switch a lot of our supplies over to Jaggi's ship."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No, we're almost done here." he says attempting to lift one of the barrels.

"Here let me help." she says as she lifts it with relative eases, helping to move it over to the other ship. "There you go."

"Thanks." he says as she walks back over to the deck where Sakari is waiting with a large smile.

"Hey, where've you been? Sakyu told me to keep an eye on you."

"Just helping out that's all." she says as she looks down at her hands and sees the sticky green gel on them. "What is this stuff?" Sakari leans over and pulls some of it between her fingers, smelling it.

"Yup, that's blasting gel. Serious explosives."

"Why would he be moving all those over to a single ship?"

* * *

"Beats me, but he must have his reasons. Just trust him." Hokori begins to walk as Sakari follows with Yoroi in towe. Sakyu returns to the ship and he signals the ship on the starboard side to move ahead at full speed as he signals to the ship on the port side, where he has split all the water-benders between the two remaining ships. The water-benders, Sakari included, begin to motion their arms in a strange motion as the Avatar looks on curiously.

In the sky Meelo and the rest of the group make their way north as they prepare. "Alright everyone, we don't know what to expect when we get there so be ready for anything." Mako states as the group agree.

"Don't worry we'll be ready. You've got two kids of the eight year pro-bending champs on your side." Dogu says confidently. "Just wake me when we get there." he says as he jumps back on a pile of blankets.

"Ow!" he jumps up as he hears the sound coming from the pile and pulls the blankets away to see Taki hiding underneath.

"Ms. Taki?"

"Uh, hi?" she says with an embarrased smile.

"What are you doing here?" Mako asks.

"I just wanted to help out anyway I could. I figured I owed Tahno al least that much. Also if I stayed back it's just me and the cat-gator, and that wasn't working out too well."

The fire-bending officer lets out a short sigh. "Alright, since we don't have time to drop you off anywhere, you're in. Just make sure you watch your back."

* * *

"Oh don't worry about me." she looks into the sky to see the moon slowly rising. "I've got everything under control."

On board the patrol ship, Nilak and Honshi are seated in the mess hall eating lunch, discussing what they will do when they arrive on shore. "This is going to be great, you'll love it, there's all kinds of food and entertainment. And when you see that full moon tonight as it lights up the sky over the festival; beautiful. It's so weird how the ship just happened to have engine trouble so close to the North just in time for the festival."

"Yeah, I guess the world works in mysterious ways."

"Go figure." as they finish their meal the two are approached by one of the crews female earth-benders.

"Honshi, the captain wants you on deck." she says

"On my way. Let's go." as the two reach the deck, Hathi and Adi are already waiting. "Sir."

"We've spotted another ship just west of us. We've attempted to hail it several times but no answer and we can't seem to make out the model. Climb up to the crow's nest and take a look." Honshi and Nilak comply and the two make their way up where Raza is already perched. Honshi reaches first and uses his telescope.

"Hm, interesting."

"What?" Nilak asks.

"That ship's an old Fire Navy design from the last war. They stopped making that model almost seventy years ago. No wonder it's not in the logs."

"So who would be sailing a seventy year old ship?"

"Pirates, they get them for cheap and though they're not pretty they get the job done." he says as he folds up the telescope. "Pirate ship, it's a pirate ship!" he shouts down to the captain.

Hathi gives Adi the go ahead and she rushes to the bridge and turns on the intercom. "All hands man your stations, this is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill." the crew scramble to their stations as they close the distance on the lone vessel. The crews seven fire-benders, Adi included man the three cannons, two on the bowe and one on the stern. The four water-benders and earth-benders get to the platforms and domes respectively as the ships get closer to one another. Just as they enter firing distance the enemy ship flies the white flag.

"That was easier then expected." Nilak says as he stands in the nest with Honshi. "I was hoping for some action."

"Eh, maybe next time." the two look on as Hathi and Adi communicate with the crew of the ship, as Nilak notices several of them dress similarly to Hokori's sand-bender clothing. He watches as the two ships dock and Hathi and a team of about twelve board the ship as the pirate crew surrender. He takes the leader aside and address him.

"What's your name son?" he asks as Adi and the team watch the crew.

"Jaggi. I am the leader of these men." the lanky sand-bender says.

"Your a long way from home aren't you?"

"I find there are far more opportunities open on the high seas."

"You seemed pretty eager to surrender your vessel and crew."

"Didn't see much of a point in fighting to the death over my employer's cargo. Don't even know what we're carrying."

"I'd like to see for myself just what it is you've got. Adi, you three, come with me. The rest of you keep an eye out up here." Hathi says as his team head below, Jaggi leading the way. He leads them down into the hold of the ship where a large section holds dozens of unmarked barrels. Hathi moves forward and begins to pry one of the barrels open.

"Do you smell something burning?" Adi asks as Hathi finally cracks the barrel.

"Blasting gel?" he says as Jaggi finally puts two and two together.

"That dirty...everyone get out now! The ships gonna blow!" he shouts as the group scramble up the stairs. Seconds later the blast rips through the ship. Hathi turns to block the flames to protect the others, but even with his fire-bending can't hold it for long. Adi turns and shields her group, Jaggi included, but the powerful blast tears the ship in two, causing severe damage to the scout ship as well, as the fire-bender and the others are blasted out of the ship. Adi is fortunate enough to crash back onto the deck as those still standing rush over to her. Nilak and Honshi are almost thrown from the nest by the huge explosion as they make their way down.

"Are you alright Ma'am?" Nilak asks as they help her up.

"Yeah i'll be fine." she says as the group see an amazingly frightful sight. Two more pirate ships rise from the ocean on either side of them, encased in an air bubble created by the crew's water-benders. She then looks up and sees the full moon in the night sky. "But we won't be for long."


	24. Chapter 24

On board Sakyu's ship he and Dochu watch as the water-benders bring down the barriers, allowing the crew to get a breath of fresh air, now preparing to finish the United Nation's ship. "You see, they struck down our comrades even after they surrendered. We shall avenge them by destroying that vessel and it's crew." He says as he watches the crew's water-benders and sand-benders, Sakari included, begin boarding the small boats and speeding over to the crippled ship, the two larger ships slowly closing the distance as well. Immediately after, Hokori marches up the stairs toward her brother, grabbing him by his collar.

"What did you do?" she says aggressively.

"What are you talking about?"

"That ship didn't cause the explosion, you did. I know that was blasting gel in those barrels. You faked the attack, why?" she asks angrily as Dochu looks at Sakyu, waiting for him to answer.

He slowly puts his arms up, putting his sister's hands down. "I know it may seem like I betrayed them but please understand. Jaggi and his men were planning on betraying us. If I had allowed them to continue they would have caused a mutiny on all three ships. I had no choice but to switch them over to one ship and allow them to take the fall. I know what I did wasn't honorable, but it was the only way." Hokori slowly backs away and allows him to proceed.

As she walks away from the bridge, Dochu follows behind. "Do you still trust him?"

"His methods may be questionable but he does get the job done."

* * *

"But at what cost?" she says leaving him.

Meanwhile on board the damaged vessel with a large hole blown in the hull, the remaining crew attempt to aid any survivors from the water. Adi collects herself as Nilak stands by. "They're coming in fast." Honshi shouts from the nest.

"What do we do ma'am?" Nilak asks.

Adi stands up and looks around. "All non-benders, get the injured on board the life boats. Tie theme together and get one of the water-benders to speed them out of here and head for the Northern Water Tribe; we'll make an opening for you. If you can, send help. The rest of you who can still move, man your stations and prepare to repel boarders." she turns and puts a hand on Nilak's shoulder. "I want you to lead them there. We'll hold out until reinforcements arrive." she says as she gets back to one of the still operational guns as she and the remaining four fire-benders launch blasts at the approaching fast boats. The earth-benders launch their discs as well as the remaining two water-benders use water whips to swipe at the incoming boats. Honshi, in the nest, grabs his bow and arrow, takes aim, and launches a well placed shot at one of the men stirring the boat. He dodges at the last second as the arrow lodges in the boat. The sand-bender looks down and sees a fuse in the arrow. He and the others jump form the boat as it explodes. "On the mark." Honshi says with a smirk.

The enemy finally board the ship and the sand-benders, provided with gourds of their element, attack the crew. "Close quarters." Adi shouts as the crew abandon their stations and engage the enemy on the ship. She launches fire blasts at two of the sand-benders as they block the attack with walls of sand then shoot it forward at her. Before the attack reaches the two are knocked down by Nilak, wielding his broad swords. "I thought I told you..."

"Sorry ma'am, but like you said, no solo hero." he says as an enemy water-bender prepares to attack from behind.

"Up here." Honshi launches an arrow at the attacker, who brings up an ice shield to block it. The archer fires three shots that strike at the exact same spot, shattering the ice, knocking him back. Adi punches him in the face. The two look up at the archer who gives a quick salute. The mast is almost immediately knocked down by a water shot causing Honshi to jump onto the deck of the ship. "Right, full moon powered."

"Oh, you have no idea." Quan says standing next to Sakari and Chow as they walk toward the three, the rest of the ships crew embroiled in combat.

"Nilak?" Sakari says in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing with these pirates?"

"Hey Sakari." Honshi says waving. "Remember me?"

"Honshi? Okay, what's going on here?"

Quickly tiring of the meet and greet, Quan speaks. "Sakari, a new world begins with you." his keywords trigger Sakari's mental subjection as her pupils dilate.

"Yes master." she says as she grabs water from the ocean and charges forward. Nilak narrowly dodges the attack as Adi and Honshi jump back as Chow rushes them with a series of water shots.

"Sis, what's going on with you?" he asks evading her blows, at the same time trying not to hurt her. She forms two ice blades over her arms and engages him, locking them with his swords. "Sakari, snap out of it, it's me Nilak." she seems to come to her senses for a moment, only to kick him in the chest, forcing him back.

"I'm afraid she can't hear you. She is subject to my every whim." Quan gloats as Nilak evades another attack from his sister and falls back with Adi and Honshi.

"So how much trouble can we expect from her?" Adi asks.

"Well, Sakari's been praised by her teachers as one of the most powerful water-benders alive. Add to the fact that the full moon is out and I think it's safe to say we're royally hosed." Nilak says as Raza flies off into the night sky.

"Smart bird." Adi says as they turn back to their opposition.

"I think i'll just take care of the puppet master himself." Honshi quickly notches another arrow and fires it straight toward Quan's head. The projectile is quickly snatched out of the air by Sakari's water whip as Chow freezes him in ice. Nilak rushes the criminal, only to be hit to the side by his sister. Adi rushes in and shoots a constant stream of flames at the three, holding them back temporarily. Sakari and Chow's water streams finally win out though as they blast her back and she hits a wall.

"I really thought you'd put up more of a fight against the man who killed your mother." Quan says arrogantly as Nilak picks himself up.

"You!" Nilak says with hate in his eyes as his mind races. Even being so young then, he still retains sporadic memories of that night. He rushes full tilt toward the one armed man, bypassing Chow and his sister's attacks. Quan stretches out his hand and stops the boy inches away, blood-bending him. He slowly walks toward him as Nilak strains to move, to no avail. He motions his arm and throws Nilak against the wall, joining Adi as he falls unconscious. The remaining pirates round up the rest of the crew and prepare to finish them.

Watching from the other ship, Hokori decides this is the time to act. Before she can do so however, a figure falls from the sky and lands perfectly in the center of her brother's ship. "Meelo?" she says slightly confused as to how her air-bending instructor found them.

He slowly stands up and looks around, identifying Sakyu. "Surrender please, or you will be beat up." his words cause the crew to laugh in response.

Sakyu steps forward, wipimg the tears of laughter from his eyes. "Okay, okay. I'll tell you what pal, out of respect for your grandfather and the fact that you're an endangered species, i'm willing to let you leave , no harm no foul."

"Oh i'm not the one whose endager." he says sweeping an air current across the deck knocking the crew down. They look up into the sky as he is joined from above by Mako and Yi. Dogu and Taki land down on the other ship, riding the sky bison to aid the crew.

"Hey boss." Taki says, greeting Quan as the bison pounds it's tail against the deck that swats the Quan, Chow, and Sakari away. Dogu rushes and uses the earth discs littering the deck to push back the pirates while Taki helps up Nilak and Adi. "Are you alright? What happened to your sister?"

"They've got her under some kind of mind control or something. We have to help her." Nilak says as he gets up. Adi rejoins the fight, launching fireballs in every direction, scattering the pirates, allowing the three to free the other crewmembers. They then re-engage the enemy as the three enemy water-benders retake the field.

Meanwhile, Meelo and the others are taking on the crew of Sakyu's ship as he falls back to the bridge with Hokori and Dochu. "Now what brother?" she asks him arrogantly. He looks over at her annoyed as the fight continues.

"They're going to rip us apart." Dochu says as he draws his sword.

"Patience, we'll regain control soon. Remember the water-bender's are at their stongest tonight." Sakyu says confidently as he watches the battle below. Yi and Mako stand back to back, hurling powerful fire blasts at their targets as Meelo uses advanced air-bending techniques to avoid and attack his enemies. A water-bender wraps a whip around Yi's arm and pull her, but her uncle comes to her rescue and blasts him off the ship. Mako takes out two of the sand-benders with a powerful cartwheel fireblast. Three more surround him with bolas, only to be swatted away by water whips revealed to be wielded by Hasook and his commando team as they hop on deck.

"Sorry we're late." the water-bender says as hey help turn the tide.

"Apologies brother, but we need immediate action." Dochu says as he leaps from the bridge to engage the enemy. He targets Mako and the two begin a speedy duel as the officer keeps distance between the two with fire-bending.

"He did say he was sorry." Hokori says as her brother is now visibly upset.

"Stay here." he says as he leaps from the bridge into the combat zone targeting two of the water-benders as his sister struggles between listening to her past self and her instincts. She watches as her brother engages Meelo in one on one combat, the two seemingly matched move for move. The Air Nomad shows just how far his come from his childhood by easily avoiding his opponents blows and striking back with a high level of skill. Sakyu finally gains the upper hand however, as he brings sand from all the barrels around him, moving his arms in a sweeping motion that knocks Meelo out of the air and onto the deck. He moves in to finish him. Hokori herself has finally had enough and leaps down between the two, stopping all the fighting on deck with a large blast of fire. "That's enough."

"Hokori, what are you doing?" Sakyu says.

"Ending this here and now. You and you're men will surrender to the Republic Forces immediately to answer for your crimes. It was you and your own dark ambitions that caused all of this. Uncle told me everything." Sakyu's eyes widen as Dochu looks over to him.

"Is this true?" his second in command asks as he gives no answer.

"You had father murdered and planned to use me in your campaign of bloodshed. Well now it's time for justice, brother." as she says this, Yoroi growls at her brother.

Meanwhile, Nilak and the others are still struggling with their fight. Sakari and Chow continue to put up a hard fight, putting Taki and Adi on the defensive. Chow maneuvers himself around Taki and attempts to stab her with an ice blade. He is knocked away by a sand shot by Jaggi, who is supporting himself on the side of the wall. Adi gives him a slight nod in recognition and continues. Nilak is caught again by two water-bending pirates as they wrap water whips around his arms. Two of the commandoes quickly come to his aid and knock the two away with a combined water wave. They then launch themselves over to the second pirate ship with the remainder of their compatriots. Dogu finds himself being overwhelmed by pirates as four of them corner him and prepare to launch their respective elements. He is saved at the last second however, as Naga, Tahno still on her back, leaps from the water and swats the four over the side.

"You alright?" Tahno says with a smile.

"Yeah, i'm fine, but Sakari's in trouble over on the other side." Dogu says as Tahno rushes to her. He makes it to the other side of the damaged vessel only to find his daughter in combat with Nilak. She forces her brother to the ground with a well placed water shot to his knees and stands over him to finish the fight.

"Sakari!" Tahno shouts as he rushes over, grabbing her by her wrist. "What are you doing?" she begins to struggle against him before splashing him with a glob of water that forces him back.

"Dad, it's not her fault." Nilak says as his father helps him up.

"The boys right. That would be my doing." Quan says perched several feet behind the two with Chow. "Your daughter is under my control. My will is her command and you can't do a thing about it. Now my dear, finish him." he says as Sakari rushes forward and engages her father in a duel of water-bending.

"Sakari, snap out of it." Tahno says avoiding and countering her attacks. Despite his age, the former pro-bender still has years of experience behind him to match his daughters advanced level of skill. Nilak can only stand and watch as the two duke it out. Sakari's stamina and speed finally win out in the end as she forces her father against a wall. He reaches into his pocket as she lunges forward with an ice dagger. He is left completely open as she drives it into his abdomen. She looks up at him slowly as he gently slips her mothers necklace over her head. Her eyes widen as her thoughts become her own again, and she begins to remember, a memory flashing back to her as a child.

"_Sakari, don't get too close to the shore, it's dangerous when the tide comes in." Tahno says as the family enjoy their day at the beach, the young girl running along the shoreline._

"_Tahno, relax. She'll be fine, we're right here after all." Korra says resting on a beach blanket. "If i'd known you'd be such a stick in the mud I would have left you at home instead of Gigi."_

"_Yeah, come on daddy." as the five year old says this, a large wave rolls in and pulls her into the water._

"_Sakari!" her parents shout as Tahno and Korra both dive into the water after the girl, using their water-bending to easily cut through the water and pull her out. They bring her back to shore, holding her tightly as she cries._

"_It's okay baby, mommy and daddy've got you."Tahno says kissing her forehead. "We'll never let anything happen to you."_

Sakari slowly regains her senses and looks forward to see what she has done. "Daddy? What happened?" she moves back slightly as she melts the ice dagger from his wound. "I didn't mean..."

"It's okay, I know." Tahno says, straining to stand up.

"What are you waiting for? Finish him." Quan demands behind her.

She spins around furiously, throwing a water ball at the one armed man's head. He easily evades it and throws back one of his own. Unseen to Sakari however, is the blade he has hidden in it as it races toward her. She simply bends the water as it nears her, not seeing the blade until it's too late.

"Move!" her father shouts, pushing her aside as the blade strikes him, causing him to fall over the edge into the sea, to the horror of his friends and family.

Seeing this from the other ship, Hokori pushes her brother aside and leaps in after her water-bending teacher. As Sakyu attempts to stand he feels a sting on the back of his neck. He looks up slightly to see Dochu with his blade to his former leader. "Even you're against me?" he says as he looks across the deck. "Alright then." he quickly draws sand around his body before Dochu has a chance to attack, creating a large sand armor around himself that stands almost 20 feet and begins to attack everyone in his way as his few remaining loyal troops follow.

Sakari attempts to dive in after the two only to be halted by Quan, who begins blood-bending her. Nilak, Dogu, Adi, and Taki charge him, only to be incapacitated themselves as the battle continues on around them. Even Naga is not immune to the effects. "Let's see how this plays out. Oh boys." he says as Chow and two water-benders begin motioning the water above where Tahno and Hokori are located in the arctic water. A whirlpool quickly forming over the area. "Well folks, I believe this will conclude tonights events, so without further interruptions..." Quan stops as Sakari slowly lifts herself from the deck. He stands stunned as he reaffirms his grip, forcing the others further to the ground. This however, does little to stop her as she begins walking toward him. "How are you doing this?"

"Let's see. My mother was the Avatar." she pulls water from over the side and slams him against the deck with it. "My father is a former pro-bending champion." another whip knocks him into the air. "And i've had some very good teachers to boot." she wraps a whip of water around his leg and slams him down. "Do the math chump." the others quickly get up and attack Chow and the other two. Chow attempts to escape only for Sakari to land down in front of him, punching him in the face, knocking him out. "That's for making me your little plaything creep."

As everyone regains their senses, Taki looks over at the still frozen Honshi. "He a friend of yours?" she asks as Sakari and Nilak give a nod. She then unfreezes the water around him as he staggers to his feet.

"Alrigh who wants a piece of...oh fights over." he says embarrassed as he watches on with the others.

Sakyu on the other ship is attacking Hasook and the others as they try to find a way to penetrate his defense. "You know Hasook, I used to criticize your skills, but any idea here would be helpful." Mako says as he flings fire balls at the sand armor.

"For once I'm just as stumped as you. Our bending is useless against him. Nothing we do is strong enough." Hasook says as he and three of his commandoes launch a combined wave at the behemoth. Although a portion of it falls away, the sand-bender has planned for this collecting more sand from barrels below him. As they continue to evade Dochu and Meelo lead a group of men to distract the sand-bender leader as he swipes at them. As the others try to come up with a plan, Yi steps forward, motioning the others out of the way. "What are you...?" she moves Hasook to the side before he can finish, removing her headband to reveal her eye tattoo. She takes in a deep breath, aiming directly at her target, and exhales as the bolt of energy meets it's mark, blasting a large portion of the armor away, causing the entire thing to collapse. Yi then staggers back, shaken by the loss of energy as Hasook catches her.

"Kid, that was something." he says, only for Sakyu to collect the sand back only seconds later. "You wouldn't happen to have another one of those in you?"

Beneath the waves Hokori, although having little experience in swimming, gives her all to reach Tahno as he sinks deeper into the frigid water. She finds it increasingly difficult to stay focused. "No, focus, have to reach him." she expends the remainder of her energy and lunges forward finally reaching the water-bender before she blacks out.

Above the waves, Sakari looks down nervously as there is no sign of the two. "That's it i'm going in!" as she prepares to dive she is surprised to see a large water spout shoot up into the air with two figures on top. "Impossible." she says as she sees an unconscious Tahno in the arms of someone very familiar to her; her mother, Avatar Korra. This both excites and frightens everyone as they watch her hand down the water-bender on a wind funnel, Dogu catching him and laying him down on the deck. Sakari moves right away and begins to heal his wounds as the Avatar moves toward Sakyu's ship. "He's not breathing." she states as she begins to perform mouth-to-mouth in order to recacitate him.

Quan, having regained his senses, sees the whole thing as the Avatar turns to him. "I finished you once, i'll do it again." he says, hurling ice darts at her.

"No, you won't." she blasts him with a single air gust that knocks him against a wall. He attempts to lift his hand, only for Nilak to smash it with the flat edge of the sword, breaking his fingers. "That's enough out of you buddy." he says smuggly.

"We might want to get off now." Mako says as Meelo carries everyone over to the other ship with his air-bending. The group rush over to Sakari, who is still trying to recacitate Tahno.

"Come on pop, don't quit on us." Nilak says as his sister tries several more times to get breath back in him.

"He's still not breathing." Taki says worrieldy. Just then Yi moves the others away. She goes through the motions and gives a short, light burst of lightning into his body. When it does not seem to be working, she does it once more. The second time his chest begins to move and he begins coughing, opening his eyes as he looks around.

"Oh, what happened?" he says as he looks around, his two children hugging him.

"Thank you." Sakari says to Yi, who nods to her.

Seeing the incoming attacker, Sakyu begins shooting sand bullets at the Avatar in hopes of stopping her. She brings up a walls of water to block the projectiles, then fires flames at Sakyu's sand armor, turning a large portion of it to glass. He retaliates with another attempt, extending the remaining right arm in an attempt to smash her, only for her to use her earth-bending to gently swat it away. She uses the water funnel to fly full forward into the sand figure, becoming engulfed in it. As she disappears beneath it, the mass suddenly implodes, knocking Sakyu out. He quickly gets to his feet as she lands on the deck. In a last ditch effort to save himself, he launches numerous sand whips, to little avail as she rapidly approaches him. He hurls one last sand blast at her as she ducts under it, forces him to the ground and uses water-bending to freeze his arms to the deck. She moves in and places her thumb and index finger on his forehead. After a few seconds, she releases him and melts the water, allowing him to fall to the ground. Seeing their leader defeated, the other pirates surrender in rapid succession.

Tahno and the others look on in amazement as she slowly floats over to the ship. "Hey Pretty Boy." she says smiling.

"Hey Korra." he says as he stands up. Naga then begins sniffing Korra, as she begins rubbing the polarbear-dog's head.

"Hey girl. Missed you too."

She then turns to Mako. "Hey Mako, still in uniform I see. How's it been?"

"Eh, can't complain. Good to see you again Korra."

"Likewise. Where's Bolin?"

"You know Bo, he's off on some adventure around the world."

"When you see him, give him my regards." she then turns to Sakari.

"Mom?" she says as she rushes over to her.

"Sakari, how've you been sweety?"

"Great mom. It's so good to see you again. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. I see you've been practicing. Maybe you'll be as good as me someday." Korra jokes as she turns to Tahno. "Hey Tahno, you're looking good."

"Yeah, all things considered i'm surviving. Still wish you were here."

"I'll always be with you; in here." she points to his heart. "Take care of yourself Pretty Boy."

"I will Uh-vatar." he says with a light smile.

Korra turns again to see Taki. "Hey Taki," she says half-heartedly. "you look older."

"Thank you Avatar Korra. As always your tact is as subtle as your bending." she says annoyed as Korra chuckles before putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Keep him around for me will you?" she says as Taki smiles.

"Will do."

"Hey Meelo. I see you got the tattoos. Congratulations." she says to the air-bender.

"Thanks, you should see Jinora and Ikki, not to mention the kids."

"Kids?"

"Shaozu and Ikki's."

"I wouldn't have believed it if it hadn't come from a monk."

"This is one of them right here." he points over to Yi who stands in amazement. Korra notices the long scare running across her throat.

"Here let me help." she brings up water into her hand and, using her healing touch, puts it to Yi's scare. Although no other healer has been able to help, Yi allows her the chance to try. After a few seconds of light Korra moves back and Yi feels her neck to find the scare completely gone. "There how's that?" Yi bows to her as she moves along.

Korra finally turns and sees Nilak in the back of the group. "Nilak?"

"Hey." he says as he walks over. He has trouble forming any words to say to his mother, who has little memory of.

"Look at you; my little boy all grown up." she notices his shyness and reluctants to speak. "I'm sorry Nilak."

"Sorry?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me."

"I understand. You did what you had to to save everyone. That's why I wanted to be like you; a hero."

"I know you do. And i'm so proud of you and your sister." she says as she leans in. "By the way..." she whispers something to him that causes him to lighten up and chuckle.

"Really?"

"Really." the two then hug. "Love you son."

"Love you back mom." he says as the two embrace for a long time, tears running down both of their faces.

Dogu stands in the back sniffeling and rubbing his eyes, catching the attention of Adi. "Do you have something in your eye?"

"No i'm crying, shut up."

Korra's overshadow finally ends and Hokori takes back over, unknown to Nilak.

She looks down confused at him still holding tight to her, before punching him in the head. "Don't get fresh with me you jerk!" she yells.

"Only you could turn a tender moment into a slugfest." he says rubbing his head as everyone begins to laugh.

Meanwhile, Chow has snuck aboard a small raft and is attempting to get away. "Yoo-hoo. Going my way?" Sakari says standing on an ice board in front of him. He moves his hands up, preparing to strike then turns to a noise behind him as he stares straight into the barrel of the ships fire-bending cannon, Adi and Mako manning it. "Make a move Pretty Boy." she jokes as he begrudgingly puts his hands up, gritting his remaining teeth.

Raza flies down and lands on Nilak's shoulder. "And where were you when I was in mortal danger?" he asks as the iguana parrot flies back off over a group of Water Tribe ships headed their way.

"Hey look, it's grandpa Tonraq. Hey grandpa!" Sakari says excitedly as she and her brother wave to him in the lead ship as he beholds the scene in front of him.


	25. Chapter 25

"Hey look, we're here." Nilak shouts as he watches the shore of the Northern Water Tribe draw closer. The small fleet of vessels escort the remaining two ships to the docks, the Republic Navy ship having been scuttled due to heavy damage. Adi stands on the deck of the second pirate ship as her remaining crew stand around the now restrained pirates. "This is going to be a nightmare to report to High Command." she says to Hasook who is staring out over the night sky.

"Eh, I wouldn't worry too much about it. Your team did help rescue the Avatar, not to mention one of my special forces team. I'll put in a good word for you." Hasook says with a light smile.

Hokori sits on one of the boats next to Tahno as they ride toward the north. She gets chills, not being used to the cold Tahno gives her his jacket to warm up. "I'm sorry about your brother. I know what it's like to be disconnected from your family."

"It's okay. Whoever Sakyu is, he's not any brother I want to know. I guess I'm going it alone again."

"You don't have to." he places a hand on her shoulder as she leans into him to rest. "Thanks dad." this slightly surprises him but he gets used to it quickly.

As the crew and tribesmen finally reach the shore, they are given a warm greeting from the water tribe members, who quickly offer them hospitality. "Thank you so much for taking in my troopers. I'll radio ahead to my superiors and let them know our current situation." Adi says in conversation with Chief Unalaq.

"It' no trouble at all. We'll make sure the injured are taken care of and have you where you need to be as soon as possible, but while you're here, enjoy the festivities."

Across the way the rest of the troops are doing just that as they walk around, testing water tribe delicacies, taking part in games, and in Nilak's case, showing off for the ladies. As the group look around at all the fun, Dogu leaps down out of the boat and accidently crushes Yi's foot as she yells out. "Why you big stupid...?" she stops, as she and everyone around her realizes she has just spoken. "I...I can talk again!" she says jumping up excitedly. "Woo-hoo!" she shouts into the air, shooting up a tall pillar of fire for the entire village to see.

"Korra did that?" Hokori asks.

"You did it kid." Tahno says, putting his arm proudly around her shoulder as the two watch as Yi unloads a fair amount of rage at Dogu that has apparently been pent up for years.

"Hey dad, there's someone waiting for you." Sakari says, tugging his arm. He looks over to see Nilak talking to Tonraq and Senna, the children's grandparents, and Tahno's in-laws. Although hesitant to speak with them, not having spoken to them in almost two decades, Tahno slowly makes his way over to the three as Hokori as well as Taki watches from a distance. No words seem to be spoken. Only after a second or two the teo grandparents embrace their son-in-law with tears shed by all three.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm going to check out the local scene. You want to come with?" the older water bender asks as Hokori agrees and the two leave the family to reconnect.

Across the village Dogu is exploring with Nilak and a quartet of his Northern and Southern Water Tribe friends as Raza perches on his master's shoulder. The group walk by a large igloo and quietly walk behind it. "Shh, this is gonna be good guys." One othem says as he uses his water-bending to melt small holes in the wall, a set for each of them to peak in. Dogu follows along as he sees what's on the other side, a woman's changing room.

"So worth the price of admission; free." Dogu says as he and the others chuckle, watching the "show" on the other side.

"Ahem." they hear behind them as they turn to see several water tribe girls behind them.

"Ladies, i'm going to be brutally honest this time. IT WAS HIS IDEA! EVERYBODY RUN FOR IT!" Nilak says pointing an accusing finger at Dogu before he and his friends run off, leaving the earth-bender alone with the girls as they create a large snow tidal wave that roars toward him.

"I regret nothing." he says boldly as he is soon buried.

Later that night Tahno is walking through the village, still a bit chilled by the snowy weather, uncommon to him. It did snow in Republic City but not year round. He is soon approached by Honshi. "Hello, Tahno sir." he greets him.

"Hey, Hoshi right?" he says shaking the young man's hand.

"Honshi sir. I just wanted to tell you just how big an honor it is to finally meet the eight time pro-bending champ himself. Sakari always speaks so highly of you and I was just wondering if we could talk."

"Okay, about what?"

"Sir I've been in the United Republic Forces for four years; going on some of the most dangerous missions they could come up with, visiting places you've never seen, seeing things that make it hard to sleep at night; and all that is nothing compared to what i'm about to do right now. And I know i'm probably going to get kicked to the curb but sir, I love your daughter!" he says nervously.

Tahno looks off in the distance and sees Sakari taking care of Naga and Yoroi as the two animals sniff one another. "Son, let's have a little chat." Tahno says as he and Honshi walk through the festival. "You know, I love my daughter. She's my first born. There's nothing in the world I wouldn't do for her."

"Yes sir. She's told me a lot about you, says I reminded her of you."

"Well that's not good, cause I was the most pompous, petty piece of scum you'd ever met when I first met my wife." he grabs Honshi around the shoulder and draws him closer. "You know Honshi, a relationship is just like, well a ship. If you steer it correctly, keep your heading straight, make sure you're keeping everything in order; you'll have some choppy water every so often. For the most part though it'll be smooth sailing. Of course if you just leave your post, let the ship drift, ignore your responsibilties, do anything to hurt her, you will be sent to a watery grave." he says as he bends some snow from the ground, turns it into water, then freezes it into ice daggers that levitate around the archer's head. "Have I made myself clear?" he asks coldly.

"Clear as ice sir." Honshi says nervously.

"Good." the daggers quickly melt as the water falls back to the ground. "Treat her well." Tahno says, walking away casually.

Later that night Tahno, Nila and Hokori sit at a table in a restaurant. Across the room they watch as Sakari has her date with Honshi, who actually mustered up the courage to ask her. The three are wearing Northern Tribe clothing as well as fake moustaches so as not to be recognized by Sakari as they spie on the two. "Man this looks good on me." Nilak compliments his fake stache as he looks at his reflection in a glass.

"You look like a dork with that moustache." Hokori says to Nilak as she holds up their menu.

"Oh really? Oh well. Your's looks good though. You should think about growing your real one out that thick." he says with a large smile.

"Why you..." she says in anger, almost ready to jump over the table at him.

"Will you two keep it down. You'll embarrass your sister on her date." Tahno rebukes them as they quite down.

"Sorry dad." they say in unison as they bow their heads.

"Here you are." a familiar voice says as the three look up to see Taki acting as their waitress putting their meals down. "What can I say, the pays good."

"So what have you got planned for the sand-benders?" Tahno asks.

"Well i've talked it over with Hasook and Adi and I plan on letting most of them go under Jaggi and Dochu. I gave them specific orders to release the tribes my brother subjugated. Someday we may unite as one, but not like this." Hokori explains.

"I think that's for the best." Tahno says before realizing something. "Taki, hold on. What did you do with Gigi?"

* * *

"Oh don't worry I had a friend come over and feed her." she says.

* * *

Back at Tahno's home the inside of the house is in shambles and Taki's friend, a woman with brown hair and dark skin is hanging from the living room chandelier, trying desperately not to be eaten by the catgator below as it continually jumps up at her. "No, bad catgator, get away. Don't eat me! Somebody help!" she cries out.

"Oh okay." Tahno says casually, sipping his drink.


	26. Chapter 26

One week later

Tahno and the others finally arrive home in Republic City after enjoying the last week in the North Pole. The ship finally reaches the dock as Meelo, carrying the others arrives as well. As everyone leaves the ship, Sakari is talking with Hasook. "I mean yeah, the military is a big part of your life but it doesn't have to be the only thing you do. Why not take some time off, see the world when it doesn't involve a mission."

"Maybe." he says looking around.

"Oh come on. I worry about you. You're like my second dad. You've watched over me since I was little and made me the bender I am today."

"Eh, I just contributed, you had the talents all along." he says patting her on the back. "Go ahead, be with your family."

Adi and some of the other crewmembers transfer the pirates to a waiting Republic navy vessel. As they watch, Taki, Hokori, and Tahno stand off in the distance, unloading their equipment as well as some souvenirs from the north. Nilak stands by the ship watching as Quan passes, his arm in a sling. The two stare each other down as Quan is loaded on the ship with the others. Nilak holds out his Blue Spirit mask and takes one last look before tossing it into the bay. He rejoins his father and friends to help with the remaining items. Sakari makes her way over to speak with her family as Hasook looks on.

"So you're headed back out again?" Tahno asks.

"Looks like it. Still more work to do now that this is all over. I had fun though dad." she says hugging him. She then looks over at her new sister. "It feels kind of weird, it's like having my mom for a sister. Can you still ground me?" she jokes causing Hokori to chuckle. "Take care."

"I'd be coming with you but apparently i've been honorably discharged." Nilak says as the others look over at him as he holds up a piece of paper. "Captain Adi says I have trouble taking orders and she thinks my skills would be better used elsewhere. I did get this cool medal though." he says smiling.

"Don't think you're gonna be laying around the house again. The minute we get settled in, you're going right back to work for your aunt." Tahno says to him.

"I guess I can try."

"I'm still gonna miss you guys though." the four share a group hug as Hasook walks over. "Ready to head out sir." she salutes.

"Actually that won't be necessary. Due to your recent traumatic event, I've decided it would be best for you to take an extended leave until such a time as we can determine you're fit for duty. Until then you are officially off duty." he says with a smile.

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." Sakari says as Hasook leaves the group. She rushes over to him and gives him a surprise hug from behind. "Thanks pops." she says quietly before runnig back to the others. "You guys ready to go?" she whistles as Naga runs over to her.

"Sure am, plus check out this cool thing grandpa Tonraq gave me." Nilak says as he pulls out a boomerang and throws it. As it flies off in the distance he hears a loud yell.

"Aw, my face!"

"Oops, sorry Dogu." the boomerang flies back around as he grabs it and puts it away. "I'd better get some more practice with this thing."

"Dogu, tell your old man i'd be interested in that job." he says to the earth-bender who is nursing his wound, Yi standing next to him. "Come on gang, let's go home." Tahno says as they head out.

Later that day Tahno and the others arrive on Air Temple Island to meet with Jinora and the others to celebrate. As they head up the walkway they meet up with Ming, Sasame and Dogu. The group hear a scream in the distance and instantly rush toward the noise. They rush into the dining hall to see Ikki and the kids jumping excitedly around Yi with Shaozu passed out on the floor as the families attention then turns to the new arrivals.

"She said something and he passed out." Ming states.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Tahno says as they help their friend up and everyone sits down for dinner.

"So, Dogu tells me you want that instructor's position at the dojo."

"Yeah, think it's time for me to move on to greener pastures."

"Not to mention the advertisement opportunities. The man who trained an Avatar." Hokori says as Sasame explains the further benefits to him as well.

"We're having a charity tournament in a few weeks. Anyone can participate and I was thinking we could get the eight time champs in the show." she explains in a very sly fashion. "Just imagine the ticket sales when people hear the news."

"That'd be great. The old team back together again." Shaozu exclaims.

"That would be so great. We could all go together and the kids can see their dad in action. Do you think we could get box seats, right off the side of the arena, close to the action?" Ikki says excitedly as the kids cheer in excitement while Jinora and Yi palm there faces I embarrassment.

"Hm, i'm in." Tahno says convinced.

"So cool, you'll love pro-bending. It's the coolest thing in the world." Sakari says excitedly to Hokori.

"Now hold on." Jinora interrupts. "Hokori still needs to finish her training before she does anything else."

"Aw come on Jinora, we just got back." Meelo says sighing.

"All the more reason for us to get back to work." she says as her niece, Naru looks up at her aunt, her eyes big and bright. "What?"

"Please auntie Jinora." she says softly, getting no response. "Please. Pleeeeeeeeease." she continues as her siblings join in, their aunt finally conceding.

"Fine, alright, she can go to the tournament! You're all driving me crazy!" she says, storming off.

"Like father, like daughter." Shaozu says casually as he digs into his meal, the others joining in shortly. "Kids, for making your aunt crazy you're all grounded." he says as they all moan. "After the tournament." he says as they all begin to laugh.

* * *

The next few weeks are hard training for Tahno and the old Wolf-bats as they push themselves to the limit to regain their former fighting prowess. After countless nights of hard work the night of the tournament comes and the team push easily through the preliminaries.

"This is awesom huh Hokori?" Nilak says sitting in the crowd among all the family and friends. Even Tahno's family and friends have come from the swamp to see him play in the tournament.

"Yeah, i've never seen so many people this excited about something." she says as one of the swampbenders shouts in her ear as he cheers. "Although I could do without the color commentators." she says as she cleans her ear.

"Hey they're family. And pops wants to move us down there eventually, so we better get used to them."

"Where do they live again."

"A swamp. You know marshes, bogs, catgators and such." he says as she frowns. "Yeah I never saw the appeal either." he looks over as he sees a rather muscular swampbender girl sitting next to him that wasn't there before. She smiles at him as he notes she is missing a tooth on her left side. She quickly grabs him by the collar, kisses him, and runs off. He almost falls over as he watches her leave, then turns back to Hokori. "Then again, there are some perks." he jumps up and chases after her.

Back in the changing room the victorious team enters."Oh yeah, whose still got it? We do!" Ming says triumphantly as they come in from their semi-final match.

"No doubt about that. These kids don't know what real pro-bending is." Tahno says confidently.

"Speak for yourselves. I'm getting too old for this." Shaozu says working his arm. "Whose our opponent in the finals anyway?"

"Would it matter? After what we've been through over the years, we can take any bender in this city." Tahno says. Sasame then walks into the room, rushing over to kiss Ming.

"Excellent match, the crowd is eating you up. Keep up the good work and we'll be racking it in in no time." Not long after the finals begin as the announcer introduces the teams.

"Introducing the Viperbats." he says introducing Tahno's team. The group had picked a different although similar name since their original was already taken. The three take the field and show off for the crowd. "And their opponents, the Tiger seals." the other team take the field with dark tinted visors. The team leader, a water-bender snaps her finger and the team earth-bender quickly bends three discs from the floor and shoots them forward. Not two seconds in the air the water-bender blasts all three to pieces with three quick water shots as the crowd roars in amazement.

"Hm, showoffs." Tahno scoffs as the two teams take positions. The match explodes from the start as Tahno singles out the teams fire-bender who weaves around his water attacks only to be backed against the ropes. She retaliates with fire blasts that beat back his water as she fights out of the corner. Meanwhile Shaozu and the earth-bender are locked similarly as his target brings up three discs and shoots them toward him. Shaozu shoots two out of the air as Ming comes in and deflects the third. He counters by shooting a disc at the enemy earth-bender only for the teams water-bender to come to his aid and hurls a powerful water blast that knocks Ming and Shaozu back to zone two. Tahno is left defending zone one and retaliates with a water shot that hits the earth-bender in the face, knocking him back to zone two. Shaozu provides cover fire for their team captain as Ming begins ricocheting discs of the ropes, making them more unpredictable as the Tiger Seals have to watch their sides and front at the same time. The tactic works as the fire-bender is eventually tripped up and Tahno knocks her back two zones with a powerful water ball. The round bell rings. "Round one goes to the Viperbats."

"Oh yeah, that'll teach those punks." Ming says cheering.

"I don't know. There's something familiar about those guys." Shaozu states.

"Whoever they are they're no sloutches in the ring. We better bring out our "A" game. We're not dealing with some amateurs." Tahno says as the second round begins.

"Round two!" the announcer says as the second round commences. The water-bender goes straight for Ming as Tahno comes to his defense. The two water-benders go toe-to-toe as they hurl shot after shot at one another. Shaozu is targeted by the team's earth-bender. He rushes back and leaps off the side post, launching three fire balls at the earth-bender and fire-bender with three quick kicks. The fire-bender evades all three shots with nimble grace rather than parry or jump to the side as the earth-bender is knocked back to zone two. As the water duel continues, Tahno is finally overwhelmed by his opponent as the water-bender unleashes a flurry of shots before hitting him with a solid shot to the gut that knocks him into zone two. Ming swiftly joins him as the Tiger Seals triple team him. The earth-bender launches four discs in rapid succesion Tahno jumps off the side ropes to avoid, launching a water whip that knocks the team fire-bender back.

"Yeah, go dad!" Hokori shouts as Nilak returns with a towel, wiping his face. She looks over at him with annoyance.

"What? I was just getting in touch with my ancestral roots."

"You'd better make sure that's the only thing you're getting in touch with." she says as they turn their attention back to the match.

"Round two goes to the Tiger Seals!" the announcer shouts out.

"Okay, so they're tougher than we thought." Tahno says as the team regain their composure. "We've still got one more round."

"I say we go for a knock out. Let's target that water-bender. She's the most dangerous one out there." Ming says.

"Why do they remind me of someone?" Shaozu continues to ponder.

"Come on Shaozu get your head in the game, we need to clench this." Ming reminds him.

"Round three!" the final round is furious back and forth as the two highly skilled teams launch attack after attack, blow after blow, counter after counter. Ming evades the water-bender as the Viper-bats stick with the plan, targeting her as they push her to zone two. They then team on the earth-bender pushing him to join her. Her fire-bending teammate comes to their aid, launching three fire balls at the Viper-bats. Tahno and his team launch a barrage of attacks at the fire-bender. The target begins to move in spirals around zone one as the attacks pass around, missing their mark. As they begin to tire, Shaozu finally puts two and two together. The fire-bender finally retaliates launching a barrage of fireblasts as the other two attack as well, knocking both Ming and Shaozu into zone two as Tahno hurls a water shot at the fire-bender that collides with her fire ball, creating a cloud of smoke. The bell suddenly rings as the cloud clears, revealing Tahno's water covered fist inches from the fire-bender's face. "Round three is a tie. We go to a tie breaker round to decide the match."

"Well let's finish this." Tahno says.

"Not bad Yi." Shaozu says as the Tiger Seal fire-bender removes her helmet, revealing his daughter as the other two do the same, Dogu and Sakari looking over at there respective parents.

"Wow, now this is what I call entertainment." Hokori says as Nilak's jaw almost falls to the floor.

"Hey pop." Dogu says.

"Well i'll be." Ming says smiling as Tahno looks over at his daughter in surprise.

"You've still got the moves old man." Sakari says impressed by her father's performance as the referee walks between the two teams and flips the coin.

"The Tiger Seals win the coin toss. Which element do you choose?" the ref asks.

"Ready to go old man?" Sakari asks as he nods. "We choose water." she says as the two enter the center stage and it elevates. The two begin to circle one another as she smiles. "This must bring back some old memories huh?"

"Yeah, good ones." he says smiling as they continue to move around each other.

"Fifty Yuan says it happens again." Shaozu says standing on the side.

"You're on." Ming replies.

"Now come on little girl, give me your best shot." he almost laughs at himself as she launches a shot straight at his head as he moves to the right and prepares to strike, only to get hit in the chin by another shot from below that knocks off his helmet and knocks him out of the ring. "Ah, all the familiar places." he says to himself as he falls to the ground, grateful for the life he has had and for what still lies ahead.


	27. Epilogue

Thirty six years ago.

"Wait here kiddo, i've got one more thing to take care of before we head home." Suo, or rather Tahno's uncle Goji says as he and a six year old Suo walk through the Southern Water Tribe Village, having arrived there to trade with the southern merchants. Goji heads inside, leaving Suo to fend for himself in the cold for a few minutes. He stands outside in his parka, wondering to himself how anyone could live in a place like this.

"Oh wow, what happened to you?" he hears a voice from behind him as a snowball is thrown at his head. He turns to see a young girl around his age, her skin dark like the other southerners. "Why are you so pale? It looks like an arctic leech sucked out all your blood." she says looking at him with her head slanted.

"Nothing's wrong with me. What's wrong with you, throwing that cold stuff at me?" he shouts, wiping the snow from his face.

"You mean the snow?" she says looking at him oddly.

"If that's what you cold people call it." he says as she bends the snow at him, covering him in it. "You're crazy." he shouts.

"No i'm the Ava..."

"A very annoying person. Yeah I got that already." he cuts her off.

"Well your hair is stupid."She bends the snow again and hits him in the face with it.

"What are you some kind of snowbender?"

"No i'm a water-bender." she says as he looks confused. "Uh, snow is water made really really cold." she says slowly to him as she bends some and turns it into water.

"Cool." he says as she shows off her abilities. "Can you show me some of those tricks?" he asks.

"Uh, sure." she says as she guides him through some of the Southern tribe motions, watching him fumble through most. "Your not from around here are you?"

"Nope, where I come from my dad says i'm the best water-bender around." he brags to her.

"I'm pretty good myself. Wanna play?" she asks. "I can sure show you some new moves." she says as the two enjoy each others company as she teaches him some new moves and they run around bending the snow and water as they get into all kinds of trouble, bending around the village. They end up chasing each other near the shore on ice boards the young girl has shown him how to make. Suo eventually loses control of his board and crashes into her as the two land in a snow bank. They stick their heads out, look at each other, and begin laughing.

"Hey what's your name?" he asks.

"Oh yeah, i'm Ko..." she is cut off as a man in a white and blue uniform takes her by the hand.

"There you are. You know you're supposed to stay with me when we're outside the compound."

"Oh Howl, we were just playing." she says.

"Well it's time to head back." he says as she pulls away from him and runs back to Suo.

"Aw, do you have to go already?" he asks.

"Yeah, I got to get back to training. But I'll see you again, promise." she says holding out her fist to him as he cringes. "No silly like this." she says as she grabs his hand, forming it into a fist and pushes it against hers. "Now it's a promise friend. We'll see each other someday. That's for sure." she says as she runs back to Howl and the two depart.

"Hey kiddo, what are you doing out here?" Goji asks as he runs over to Suo.

"Just playing uncle Goji, just playing." he says as he watches the fiesty girl in the distance than looks down at his fist.


	28. Credits

Thanks everyone who followed me to the end of this story. I know it took a while to get here but i'm really happy with how this turned out.

A special thanks to Awitan of Deviantart for the use of her characters Sakari and Nilak.

The Characters: The Skunk-bears pro-bending team, Tahno's family, Quan, Chiller Chow, Yi, Dogu, Sasame, Raza, Gigi, Yoroi, Hokori, Jaggi, Dochu, Taki, the Shikki children, Hathi, Honshi, and Sakyu are all original characters by me.

All other characters are the property of Legend of Korra creators Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko in association with Nickelodeon studios.


End file.
